Mundos Opuestos
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Eran como el día y la noche. Jasper Hale era un hombre apasionado y Alice Brandon una mujer con un control gélido, pero juntos habían conseguido que el mundo estallara en llamas. Alice aún seguía deseando a Jasper a pesar de los años que habían pasado separados, pero escondía secretos que no podía revelarle a nadie… ni siquiera al hombre del que seguía enamorada.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-1-**_

_**Argumento:**_

_Eran como el día y la noche. Jasper Hale era un hombre apasionado y Alice Brandon una mujer con un control gélido, pero juntos habían conseguido que el mundo estallara en llamas._

_Alice aún seguía deseando a Jasper a pesar de los años que habían pasado separados, pero escondía secretos que no podía revelarle a nadie… ni siquiera al hombre del que seguía enamorada._

_Si pudiera contarle la verdad…_

**.1.**

—Ventaja Hale.

Como siempre, ¿no?, pensó Alice para sus adentros. Por un momento, la cancha quedó inmersa en el típico silencio cargado de expectación de las pistas cubiertas. Los focos caldeaban el ambiente y enfatizaban el ligero olor a cacahuetes y a sudor, y el apelotonamiento en las gradas añadía una camaradería forzada. Un niño empezó a balbucear una protesta, pero fue acallado de inmediato.

Desde su asiento en una de las filas laterales, Alice Brandon observó con atención a Jasper Hale… gran tenista, trotamundos, optimista empedernido, antiguo amante… y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado, aunque era incapaz de precisar por qué parecía diferente. Aunque hacía más de tres años que no lo veía en carne y hueso, no parecía mayor, no había engordado ni había perdido el empuje que lo caracterizaba.

No había visto casi ningún partido de tenis por la tele en los últimos años, porque le había resultado demasiado doloroso ver tantos rostros conocidos, y uno en particular. En las contadas veces en que había visto alguna foto suya en la prensa escrita, en columnas deportivas o de cotilleo, se había apresurado a apartar la vista. Había decidido que Jasper Hale saliera de su vida, y era una mujer con una determinación férrea.

No había tomado a la ligera la decisión de asistir a aquel torneo de pista cubierta en Estados Unidos; después de valorar los pros y los contras con fría objetividad, la lógica se había impuesto y había decidido volver a jugar. Sabía que le resultaría inevitable coincidir con Jasper en el circuito, así que había decidido ir a verlo jugar y dejar que la prensa, los demás jugadores y el público comprobaran que no quedaba ningún rescoldo de lo que había habido entre ellos hacía tres años. Jasper se daría cuenta de que aquella puerta estaba cerrada definitivamente… y ella también.

El estaba en la línea de fondo, preparándose para sacar con su postura y su concentración típicas. Cuando echó la pelota al aire y la golpeó con el endiablado saque con la zurda que se había convertido en uno de sus golpes distintivos, la explosión de su aliento al imprimir potencia al golpe resultó audible, y Alice contuvo el suyo. Su contrincante, el francés Grimalier, consiguió devolver el servicio con dificultad, y ambos jugadores empezaron a intercambiar golpes.

El murmullo del público fue en aumento con cada bote de la pelota y con cada raquetazo, y empezaron a resonar gritos de ánimo y de entusiasmo ante la maestría de ambos jugadores. El juego de Jasper seguía siendo tan entretenido como siempre; la gente lo adoraba o lo detestaba, pero nadie se quedaba indiferente… ni siquiera ella, aunque no estaba segura de si se encontraba entre sus admiradores o entre sus detractores. Conocía cada uno de sus músculos, cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus expresiones, y sus sentimientos eran un torbellino confuso de respeto, admiración y anhelo que giraba sobre el vórtice de un dolor vivido que no podía olvidar; a pesar de todo, volvía a sentirse cautivada por él. Jasper Hale reclamaba todas las emociones posibles, y le resultaba indiferente que se tratara de amor o de odio.

Los dos jugadores se movían con rapidez, con los ojos fijos en la pelota. Revés, derechazo, dejada… ninguno de los dos prestaba la más mínima atención al sudor que les corría por la cara, el sudor que el juego y el público les exigían. Un aficionado al tenis quería ver el esfuerzo, quería oír los gruñidos y la respiración laboriosa, quería oler el sudor. A pesar de que estaba decidida a mantenerse al margen, Alice no pudo evitar contemplar a Jasper con la profunda admiración que sentía por él desde hacía más de diez años.

Aquel hombre jugaba con una especie de… de entusiasmo indolente, aunque pareciera una contradicción. Fuerza, agilidad, forma… lo tenía todo. Poseía un cuerpo largo y ágil, que parecía casi elástico hasta que los músculos se tensaban. Su metro noventa de altura le confería un gran alcance que resultaba una ventaja a la hora de devolver los golpes, y era capaz de girar, de volverse y de cambiar de dirección con una gran rapidez. Siempre le había recordado a un espadachín que esgrimía su raqueta con elegantes estocadas y con un brillo casi demoníaco en sus ojos color gris oscuro. Tenía el rostro de un aventurero, delgado y atrevido, y su fuerte estructura ósea contrastaba con su boca sensual. Como siempre, llevaba su pelo rubio y bastante largo apartado de la cara con una cinta blanca.

A pesar de que tenía un set de ventaja y de que iba por delante en el marcador, jugaba como si su vida dependiera de aquel punto, como siempre. Alice se dio cuenta de que se le había acelerado el corazón, de que estaba tan inmersa en el juego, que era casi como si estuviera en la cancha con la raqueta en la mano, con el sudor descendiendo por su piel. Tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas, y el cuerpo entero tenso. El tenis era un deporte que implicaba al público, y Hale siempre había sido capaz de captar la atención de todo el mundo.

Jasper mandó la pelota hacia una de las líneas laterales con un potente golpe cruzado, y el francés fue incapaz de alcanzarla. Alice contuvo el aliento, porque la pelota había alcanzado tanta velocidad, que no había podido ver si había entrado o no.

—Fuera —dijo el juez de silla.

El público empezó a protestar de inmediato, pero Alice se limitó a mirar a Jasper y esperó a que estallara. Él se había quedado inmóvil, respirando con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo que acababa de realizar y con la mirada fija en el juez, que anunció la igualdad con expresión imperturbable a pesar de las persistentes protestas del público. Lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del hombre, Jasper se limpió la frente con la muñequera, y aunque su rostro también siguió inmutable, sus ojos eran más que expresivos. Los gritos de protesta del público se convirtieron en un murmullo, y Alice se mordió el labio.

Al ver que volvía a la línea de saque sin articular palabra, se quedó atónita y sintió que la tensión de sus hombros se relajaba un poco. En el pasado, Jasper Hale habría protestado, habría pedido el apoyo del público o habría soltado duras imprecaciones, quizá incluso habría lanzado la raqueta al suelo; sin embargo, en ese momento se limitó a volver a la línea de fondo y a contener la furia que ardía en sus ojos.

Se tomó su tiempo, y consiguió un punto de saque explosivo que enardeció al público. En completo silencio, con una paciencia insolente, esperó a que el juez anunciara el punto y la ventaja que había recuperado, pero Alice sabía que ya estaba completamente centrado en el siguiente punto; sin duda, más tarde saborearía aquel punto de saque, pero en ese momento, aún tenía un partido por ganar.

El francés devolvió su siguiente saque con una derecha demoledora, y de nuevo se enzarzaron en un intercambio de golpes sudoroso, furioso y masculino, lleno de velocidad y de fuego, como si ambos contrincantes fueran dos piratas enfrentándose en un mar sólido. Los gritos de entusiasmo y de aliento ahogaban el sonido de la pelota contra las raquetas, de las suelas de goma derrapando en el suelo, de los gruñidos de los jugadores. Sin darse cuenta, Alice se había puesto en pie, como todos los demás. Los dos contrincantes siguieron sin darse cuartel mientras los segundos se convertían en un minuto, y después en otro más.

Con un movimiento brusco de muñeca, el francés devolvió un globo casi imposible que lo dejó por detrás de la línea de fondo. La pelota rebotó en la parte derecha de la pista, y Jasper respondió con un duro golpe de revés que la mandó baja y lejos de su oponente. Fue el punto definitivo, con el que ganó un partido de dos horas y media por tres sets a uno.

Hale era el campeón del torneo, y el héroe de la afición.

Alice dejó que el entusiasmo la envolviera mientras Jasper se acercaba a la red para saludar a su contrincante. El partido le había afectado más de lo que había previsto, pero se dijo que sólo se trataba de admiración profesional; en ese momento, empezó a preguntarse cómo iba a reaccionar al verla de nuevo… ¿le había hecho daño? Dudaba que su corazón hubiera sufrido lo más mínimo, pero era probable que lo hubiera herido en su orgullo, así que quizá se mostraría un poco enfadado; sin embargo, era una experta en aparentar frialdad, se le daba tan bien como rematar un globo con la raqueta. Eran habilidades que había aprendido desde muy niña.

Cuando estuvieran cara a cara, se limitaría a ignorar su mal genio. Había estado preparándose para aquel primer encuentro con la misma dedicación que había empleado en ponerse a punto para su regreso a la cancha, y estaba decidida a ganar en ambos casos. Esperaría a que se duchara y a que acabara con la conferencia de prensa, y entonces iría a felicitarlo. Tenía que ser ella quien diera el primer paso, porque así estaría preparada y en guardia. Llena de confianza, observó cómo le estrechaba la mano a Grimalier.

De repente, Jasper volvió la cabeza poco a poco, de forma deliberada. No buscó entre la multitud, no dudó ni por un segundo antes de fijar la vista en ella. Alice no pudo evitar inhalar con fuerza al sentir el golpe tangible del contacto, y se le secó la boca mientras él la miraba sin pestañear. Cuando él esbozó una sonrisa desafiante, se la devolvió de forma automática, aunque más por pura conmoción que por temeridad. La multitud seguía coreando su nombre, «Hale» resonaba entre aquellas paredes como una letanía. Diez segundos, quince… él permaneció inmóvil, sonriendo, y su mirada pareció borrar la distancia que los separaba. Cuando Alice sintió que empezaban a sudarle las manos, él se volvió por fin y dio un círculo completo con la raqueta levantada por encima de la cabeza. El público enloqueció.

Alice permaneció con la mirada fija en él mientras la gente lo rodeaba, y se sintió encolerizada al darse cuenta de que había sabido desde el principio que ella estaba allí. Su enfado no era el acaloramiento lógico al darse cuenta de que le habían ganado la partida, sino una furia fría y cortante. En diez segundos, Jasper le había dicho sin palabras que el partido aún no había acabado, y que él siempre jugaba para ganar.

Pero aquella vez no iba a ser así, se dijo con firmeza. Ella también había cambiado. A pesar de todo, permaneció donde estaba, y siguió con la mirada fija en la cancha incluso cuando se vació. Su mente era una vorágine de recuerdos, de emociones, de sensaciones recordadas, y apenas se dio cuenta de la gente que pasaba junto a ella comentando el partido.

Era una mujer un poco baja y delgada, con una piel bronceada por el sol. Tenía el pelo negro, y un corte práctico y favorecedor que no había cambiado ni durante los tres años que había estado retirada. Su rostro de pómulos elegantes parecía más apropiado para una revista de moda que para una pista de tenis, y seguramente algunos de los presentes la habían considerado una advenediza al verla allí sentada. Tenía una nariz pequeña y recta, y una boca delicadamente moldeada que casi nunca llevaba pintalabios. Sus ojos grandes tenían un tono verde violáceo, y a veces se permitía un pequeño gesto de vanidad y se oscurecía un poco las largas pestañas pálidas. Algunas tenistas llevaban joyas o lazos en la pista, pero ella siempre había optado por un atuendo simple y discreto.

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, un reportero la había llamado «el Rostro», y no había podido deshacerse de aquel mote a pesar de que se había retirado del tenis profesional a los veintitrés. Tenía un rostro hermoso que revelaba un control rígido, y cuando estaba en la cancha, su expresión inexpresiva no le daba a sus adversarias ninguna pista de lo que sentía o pensaba. Una de sus grandes defensas era su capacidad de permanecer impasible a pesar de la tensión, y esa habilidad se extendía a su vida personal.

Alice había vivido y respirado el tenis durante tanto tiempo, que la línea que separaba a la mujer y a la deportista se había vuelto difusa. Su padre le había inculcado una regla dura e inflexible: lo principal era la privacidad. Sólo había habido una persona capaz de cruzar aquel umbral, y estaba decidida a impedir que volviera a hacerlo.

Tenía la mirada fija en la pista vacía, y su rostro carente de expresión, frío y distante, no revelaba la furia y la confusión que sentía, ni el dolor que la había tomado por sorpresa. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos, que el hombre que se había acercado a ella seguido de un pequeño grupo de gente tuvo que repetir su nombre varias veces para poder captar su atención.

A pesar de que sabía que era inevitable que alguien acabara reconociéndola, Alice se sintió feliz al empezar a firmar autógrafos. La gente no la había olvidado. No le costó demasiado lidiar con las preguntas, ni siquiera con las que se acercaban peligrosamente a su relación con Jasper; sin embargo, a pesar de que una sonrisa y una respuesta vaga bastaban para contentar a la mayoría de los seguidores, sabía que no lo tendría tan fácil con la prensa, aunque con un poco de suerte esa prueba quedaría aplazada para otro día.

Mientras firmaba autógrafos, vio a varios compañeros de profesión… una antigua contrincante, una compañera de dobles, rostros que no había visto en años… de repente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward Mansen, uno de los mejores amigos de Jasper y un jugador afable que tenía una muñeca de acero y un juego de pies impresionante. Aunque el intercambio de miradas fue breve e incluso amigable, Alice vio la pregunta muda en sus ojos antes de centrar la atención en otro de sus admiradores.

Miró con una sonrisa a un adolescente que le pedía un autógrafo, consciente de que la noticia de su regreso a las pistas iba a extenderse como la pólvora. Todos comentarían que Alice Brandon iba a volver a empuñar su raqueta, y se preguntarían si también pensaba volver con Jasper Hale.

—¡Alice!

Edward se acercó a ella con el mismo paso enérgico que empleaba en la pista de tenis. Con la efusividad que lo caracterizaba, la tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en la boca.

—¡Estás fantástica!

Alice soltó una carcajada, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento después de aquel saludo tan entusiasta.

—Y tú también —le dijo con sinceridad. Edward era un tipo normal en cuanto a constitución, altura y aspecto en general, pero su personalidad chispeante le daba un atractivo pícaro que sabía explotar a la perfección.

—Nadie sabía que ibas a venir —le dijo él, mientras la conducía a través de la multitud—. No me he dado cuenta de que estabas aquí hasta…

Al ver su leve vacilación, Alice supo que estaba pensando en los potentes segundos en que Jasper se había quedado mirándola.

—Eh… hasta el final del partido —siguió diciendo él, mientras la llevaba hacia un rincón un poco más tranquilo en uno de los pasillos laterales—. ¿Por qué no has avisado a nadie?

—No estaba segura de poder venir. Al llegar, decidí ver el partido desde la grada para no interferir con todo ese rollo del regreso de la hija pródiga.

—Ha sido un partido fantástico, Jasper ha jugado como nunca en el último set. Ha metido tres puntos de saque geniales.

—Siempre ha tenido un saque endiablado —murmuró Alice.

—¿Has hablado con él?

Cualquier otra persona se habría ganado una mirada gélida por aquella pregunta, pero Edward obtuvo una mueca elocuente.

—No. Tendré que hacerlo, pero no he querido distraerlo antes del partido —entrelazó los dedos en un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa, y añadió—: Me ha tomado por sorpresa que supiera que iba a venir.

Alice rió para sus adentros al pensar en lo absurdas que habían sido sus propias palabras. Nada podía distraer a Hale cuando tenía una raqueta en la mano.

—Enloqueció cuando te fuiste —le dijo Edward con voz queda.

Alice separó los dedos con un esfuerzo consciente, y comentó:

—Estoy segura de que no tardó en recuperarse —como su voz había sonado más cortante de lo que pretendía, sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera borrar aquellas palabras y le preguntó con calma—: ¿Qué tal te va?, te vi en un anuncio de zapatillas de deporte.

—¿Qué tal estaba?

—Parecías sincero, estuve a punto de comprarme un par.

—Vaya, lo que quería era dar la imagen de macho viril.

Alice sintió que la tensión que la atenazaba se relajaba un poco, y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Con esa cara? —le agarró la barbilla con una mano, y después de hacer que volviera la cara de un lado a otro, comentó—: Cualquier madre cometería el error de confiar en un tipo con esta carita de bueno.

—¡Shhh! No hables tan fuerte, vas a destrozar mi reputación —protestó Edward, mientras miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de falsa alarma.

—Tu reputación ya quedó un poco maltrecha en Sidney. ¿Cuándo fue…?, creo que hace tres temporadas, con lo de la _stripper_.

—Bailarina exótica. Y sólo fue un intercambio cultural.

—Estabas muy guapo con aquellas plumas, el fucsia te sienta muy bien —Alice se echó a reír, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Todos te hemos echado de menos —le dijo él, mientras le daba una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro.

El brillo de humor desapareció de los ojos de Alice de inmediato.

—Yo también os he echado de menos, Edward. Creo que no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto os añoraba a todos, a este mundo, hasta que he puesto un pie en la grada —con la mirada perdida, a Alice le pareció ver de nuevo sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, y finalmente dijo con voz suave—: tres años.

—Pero ya has vuelto —le dijo Edward.

Alice levantó la mirada hacia él, y le dijo con firmeza:

—Sí, he vuelto… bueno, voy a hacerlo dentro de dos semanas.

—En el Foro Itálico.

—Nunca gané en esa dichosa pista de tierra batida, pero esta vez voy a lograrlo.

—El problema era tu ritmo de juego.

Alice se tensó al oír aquella voz a su espalda, y una emoción que ni ella misma quiso admitir relampagueó en sus ojos por un instante antes de que su expresión se volviera impenetrable.

Cuando se volvió hacia él, Jasper se dio cuenta de que la belleza que recordaba no había sido un truco de su memoria, y de que ella seguía teniendo un control tan férreo como siempre.

—Eso solías decirme —comentó Alice con calma. A pesar de que se dijo que el impacto inicial ya había pasado con aquel primer contacto visual en la pista, no pudo evitar que se le tensaran los músculos del estómago—. Has jugado muy bien, Jasper… después del primer set.

Estaban a menos de medio metro de distancia, y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de encontrar diferencia alguna en el otro; al parecer, tres años no eran nada. De repente, Alice se dio cuenta de que aun en el caso de que hubieran pasado veinte años, su sangre seguiría corriendo en un torrente por sus venas al verlo, y su corazón seguiría acelerándose por él. Siempre había sido así, y eso era algo que no iba a cambiar jamás. Sólo por él. Consciente de que no podía permitirse el lujo de recordar el pasado si quería mantener la calma, se obligó a apartar todo aquello de su mente.

Los periodistas no habían cejado en su empeño de entrevistar al campeón, y al verla, empezaron a hacerle preguntas también. Alice se sintió un poco acorralada cuando el cerco fue cerrándose a su alrededor y acercándola cada vez más a Jasper, pero él se limitó a tomarla del brazo sin decir palabra, la hizo entrar por una puerta que había junto a ellos, y cerró con el pestillo a su espalda. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, no pareció ni inmutarse al darse cuenta de que habían entrado en un vestuario femenino vacío, y se apoyó en la puerta con actitud indolente mientras ella lo contemplaba con expresión tensa.

Jasper se tomó su tiempo para observarla con atención, tal y como había hecho media hora antes en la pista, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos que resultaba casi imposible de descifrar; a pesar de su postura relajada, parecía emanar una fuerza subyacente, como si bajo la superficie aparentemente calmada estuviera fraguándose una tormenta. No le sorprendió que Alice le devolviera la mirada sin pestañear, y no pudo evitar la emoción que lo recorrió. El poder de su serenidad siempre lo había cautivado.

—No has cambiado, Alice.

—Estás muy equivocado —le contestó ella, mientras se preguntaba por qué le costaba respirar, por qué era incapaz de calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

—¿En serio?, ya lo veremos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-2-**_

* * *

Jasper era un hombre muy físico, que gesticulaba y tocaba a su interlocutor al mantener una conversación. Alice recordaba el contacto de su mano en el brazo, en el pelo y en el hombro; de hecho, siempre se había sentido atraída por su naturalidad y su despreocupación… pero también se había alejado de él por aquellos mismos rasgos. Por eso le sorprendió que no hiciera intento alguno de tocarla, que permaneciera quieto y se limitara a observarla.

—Yo sí que he notado un cambio en ti. No has protestado ni una sola vez las decisiones de los jueces de línea, ni siquiera cuando se han equivocado.

—Hace algún tiempo que pasé esa página.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alice se sentía cada vez más incómoda, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. No he seguido las competiciones.

—¿Optaste por una amputación total?

—Sí.

Alice tuvo ganas de volverse, de alejarse de él, pero no tenía escapatoria. A su izquierda, una hilera de espejos le devolvió su propio reflejo… y el de Jasper. De forma deliberada, les dio la espalda.

—Sí, es la forma más limpia —añadió.

—¿Y ahora, qué?

—Ahora, voy a volver a jugar.

Alice intentó mantener la calma, pero al inhalar no pudo evitar oler su olor, aquella mezcla familiar de sudor, victoria y sexo que siempre le había cautivado, y bajo su expresión serena sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia noches, tardes y mañanas lluviosas. Jasper le había enseñado lo que podían llegar a compartir un hombre y una mujer, había abierto puertas que ni siquiera ella sabía que existían, había superado todas sus defensas hasta encontrarla.

Desesperada, rogó para que no la tocara en ese momento, y entrelazó los dedos con fuerza. A pesar de que no dejó de mirarla a los ojos, Jasper reconoció el gesto de nerviosismo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿En Roma?

Alice controló las ganas de tragar con fuerza.

—Sí, voy a empezar allí. Aunque llevo tres años sin competir, así que no seré cabeza de serie.

—¿Qué tal va tu golpe de revés?

—Muy bien —Alice alzó la barbilla de forma automática, y añadió—: Mejor que nunca.

Cuando él le rodeó el brazo con los dedos poco a poco, Alice sintió que empezaban a sudarle las manos.

—Siempre me ha sorprendido la fuerza de un brazo tan delicado, ¿sigues levantando pesas?

—Sí.

Jasper deslizó la mano hacia la parte interior de su codo, y sintió un placer agridulce al notar su pulso errático.

—Así que lady Wickerton vuelve a las pistas —murmuró con suavidad.

—La señorita Brandon —lo corrigió ella, con voz tensa—. He recuperado mi apellido de soltera.

—¿El divorcio es definitivo? —le preguntó él, mientras le rozaba los dedos desnudos.

—Sí, desde hace tres meses.

—Qué lástima, el título nobiliario te quedaba muy bien —Jasper la miró de nuevo a los ojos, y su mirada reveló la furia que sentía. Observó su rostro con atención, como si estuviera intentando memorizarlo de nuevo, y añadió—: Supongo que encajaste en aquella mansión británica tan bien como un mueble de época, tu físico es perfecto para mayordomos y salones de té.

—La prensa está esperándote.

Alice intentó apartarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué, Alice? —se había prometido que no se lo preguntaría si volvía a verla, era una cuestión de orgullo; sin embargo, sus emociones eran irreprimibles, y la pregunta restalló entre ellos y los golpeó a ambos de lleno—. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?, ¿por qué te marchaste y te casaste con ese malnacido sin decirme ni una palabra?

Ella permaneció impasible a pesar de la presión de sus dedos, y no hizo ningún intento de soltarse.

—Eso es asunto mío.

Sin dejar apenas que acabara de hablar, Jasper la agarró de ambos brazos con fuerza y espetó con voz ronca:

—¿Asunto tuyo? Llevábamos meses juntos, durante todo el circuito de aquel año, y de repente te largaste con un lord inglés —Jasper la sacudió ligeramente, mientras sentía que el control se le escapaba de las manos—. Me enteré por mi hermana, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de dejarme en persona.

—¿Decencia? No pienso discutir sobre decencia contigo, Jasper —Alice se tragó las palabras, las acusaciones que se había prometido que nunca pronunciaría, y consiguió decir con cierta calma—: Tomé mi decisión, y no tengo que justificarme ante ti.

—Éramos amantes, vivimos juntos durante casi seis meses —le recordó él, con voz tensa.

—No fui la primera mujer con la que te acostaste.

—Eso lo sabías desde el principio.

—Sí, es verdad —Alice luchó por controlar la rabia que iba creciendo en su interior—. Tomé mi decisión en aquel entonces, y volví a hacerlo después. Suéltame.

Su control gélido y refinado siempre había conseguido fascinarle y enfurecerle. La conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que su padre y que su ex marido, y sabía que a pesar de su exterior sereno y ligeramente desdeñoso, por dentro era una masa de nervios convulsivos. Quería sacudirla hasta quebrantar aquella máscara, pero lo que más ansiaba era volver a saborearla, borrar tres años con un beso largo y voraz. El deseo y la furia le martilleaban las entrañas, y sabía que sería incapaz de detenerse si cedía ante cualquiera de aquellas emociones. La herida aún seguía abierta.

—Tú y yo aún no hemos acabado, Alice. Estás en deuda conmigo —le dijo, mientras relajaba un poco las manos.

—No —a la defensiva, indignada, Alice se soltó de un tirón—. No, no te debo nada.

—Tres años —le dijo él, con una sonrisa desafiante—. Me debes tres años, y vas a pagármelos.

Sin añadir nada más, abrió la puerta y se apartó a un lado, para que fuera ella quien tuviera que enfrentarse de lleno con los periodistas.

—Alice, ¿qué sientes al volver a Estados Unidos?

—Me alegro de estar en casa.

—Se rumorea que vas a volver a competir, ¿es cierto?

—Voy a volver al tenis profesional. Empezaré en Roma, en el inicio del circuito europeo.

Las preguntas fueron sucediéndose, seguidas de sus respuestas. El súbito flash de una cámara la deslumbró por unos segundos. La prensa siempre le había aterrorizado, y recordó las instrucciones que su padre le había repetido una y otra vez: «No digas más de lo estrictamente necesario, no dejes que se den cuenta de lo que sientes, o te devorarán».

A pesar del nudo que tenía en el estómago, Alice se enfrentó a los periodistas con aparente tranquilidad y contestó a las preguntas con voz firme, aunque mantuvo los dedos entrelazados. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, lanzó una mirada hacia el otro extremo del pasillo para comprobar si tenía alguna vía de escape, mientras Jasper permanecía apoyado contra la pared con actitud despreocupada.

—¿Irá tu padre a verte jugar en Roma?

—Puede ser —Alice se obligó a ocultar el dolor y la tristeza que la recorrieron.

—¿Te has divorciado de lord Wickerton para volver a jugar?

—Mi divorcio no tiene nada que ver con mi profesión —era una verdad a medias, y se esforzó por sofocar los rescoldos de rencor que aún quedaban en su interior.

—¿Te preocupa enfrentarte a jóvenes promesas como Kingston, y a viejas contrincantes como Martinelli?

—Estoy deseando hacerlo —dijo con calma, sin dejar entrever el terror y la duda que la embargaron.

—¿Volverás a formar pareja con Hale?

Por un segundo, en sus ojos relampagueó un destello de furia que fue incapaz de contener.

—Hale no juega dobles —consiguió decir, al cabo de un momento.

—Tendréis que estar atentos, por si decido hacerlo. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, ¿verdad, Alice? —con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba, Jasper rodeó con un brazo sus hombros rígidos.

—Siempre has sido más impredecible que yo, Jasper —le contestó ella, con una sonrisa gélida.

—¿Ah, sí?

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa, y bajó la cabeza hacia ella mientras los flashes de las cámaras empezaban a destellar enloquecidos. Sus ojos se encontraron al mismo tiempo que sus labios, los de ella llenos de furia, los de él de decisión. Tras el breve roce de sus bocas, Jasper se incorporó y dijo con calma:

—El Rostro y yo tenemos que ponernos al día.

—¿En Roma? —le preguntó un periodista.

Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acercó a Alice un poco más de forma deliberada, y contestó:

—Allí fue donde empezó todo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-3-**_

* * *

Roma. El Coliseo, la Fuente de Trevi, el Vaticano, tragedias y triunfos históricos, gladiadores y competiciones… en el Foro Itálico, el tórrido sol italiano castigaba a los contendientes tal y como lo había hecho en tiempos del Imperio. Jugar en aquel estadio era una experiencia teatral, era sol y espacio. Había unos pinos enormes que proporcionaban sombra, y unas estatuas impresionantes que diferenciaban a aquel torneo de todos los demás. Las colinas cubiertas de árboles se alzaban sobre el Tiber más allá de las instalaciones deportivas, donde diez mil personas podían corear los nombres de sus ídolos, gritar y silbar. A Alice no se le había olvidado que los aficionados al tenis italianos eran emocionales, entusiastas y patrióticos.

Y tampoco se le había olvidado que el Foro Itálico había sido el lugar donde había tenido las dos mayores revelaciones de su vida: su avasallador amor por el tenis, y su apasionado amor por Jasper Hale.

A los siete años, había visto cómo su padre ganaba aquel torneo en la pista central, aunque lo había visto jugar con anterioridad en incontables ocasiones, por supuesto. Uno de los primeros recuerdos que conservaba era ver a su padre, alto y moreno, en una pista de tenis con su atuendo blanco. Jim Brandon ya era un campeón antes de que ella naciera, y había seguido siendo un jugador de reconocido prestigio durante años.

Ella había empezado a recibir lecciones de tenis a los tres años. Con su pequeña raqueta, había golpeado las pelotas que le mandaban algunos de los jugadores más famosos de la generación de su padre, y su apariencia y su gracia innata la habían convertido en la niñita mimada del circuito. Mientras crecía, ver su foto en el periódico o sentarse en el regazo de un ganador de la Copa Davis había sido lo más normal del mundo. Su vida se había centrado en el tenis y en los viajes, había dormido la siesta en limusinas y había recorrido la cuidada hierba de Wimbledon, había saludado a jefes de estado, y un presidente le había dado un afectuoso pellizco en la mejilla. Antes de empezar a ir al colegio, ya había cruzado el Atlántico media docena de veces.

Pero había sido en Roma, un año después de la muerte de su madre, donde había encontrado el amor y la ambición de su vida.

Su padre aún estaba sudoroso y eufórico por su victoria en la pista central, con los pantalones blancos manchados del rojo de la tierra batida, cuando ella le había dicho que jugaría y ganaría algún día en aquella misma pista. No sabía si su padre había accedido a sus deseos impulsado por la indulgencia natural hacia su única hija, por su propia ambición, o por la firme determinación que había visto en los ojos de una niña de siete años; en todo caso, su viaje se había iniciado aquel día, y su padre había sido su guía y su mentor.

Catorce años después, después de caer derrotada en las semifinales, había presenciado la victoria de Hale. Su estilo de juego no se parecía en nada al de su padre, ya que éste siempre había jugado de forma meticulosa, con un control férreo y un acento especial en la forma, y Jasper era un jugador explosivo, puro músculo y emoción. Más de una vez, se había preguntado cuál de los dos ganaría si se enfrentaran. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa al ver jugar a su padre, pero lo que sentía al ver a Hale era pura excitación. Al contemplarlo podía llegar a entender la emoción descarnada que parecían sentir los espectadores de una corrida de toros, porque su estilo tenía una cierta sed de sangre que la alarmaba y fascinaba.

Aunque Jasper había intentado conquistarla durante meses, ella le había parado los pies, porque había sentido una mezcla de atracción y de repulsión ante su reputación con las mujeres, su fuerte temperamento, su actitud abierta, y su inconformismo. A pesar de que la atracción era enorme y de que ya estaba enamorada de él, había optado por actuar con sensatez… hasta un día de mayo.

Jasper le había recordado a un dios, a un poderoso guerrero mitológico dotado de una fuerza y de un poder que ni siquiera el público italiano había podido resistir. Algunos lo habían aclamado, otros le habían silbado y abucheado, y él les había ofrecido el sudor y el espectáculo que habían ido a ver.

Jasper había conquistado el título en siete sets apasionantes, y aquella misma noche, ella le había entregado tanto su inocencia como su amor; por primera vez en su vida, le había dado plena libertad a su corazón, y como una flor que hubiera permanecido hasta aquel momento en el clima protegido y controlado de un invernadero, se había abierto de lleno al sol y a la tormenta. Los días habían sido más apasionados y tórridos, las noches una mezcla de turbulencia y de ternura, pero la temporada había llegado a su fin.

Mientras practicaba bajo el sol matutino en la pista número cinco, los recuerdos empezaron a emerger con la dulzura y la amargura de un vino añejo. Viajes a toda velocidad por carreteras secundarias, playas cálidas, habitaciones de hotel en penumbra, risas despreocupadas, caricias desenfrenadas… traición.

—Si te duermes así esta tarde, Kingston va a barrerte de la pista y accederá a cuartos sin problemas.

La suave reprimenda arrancó a Alice de su ensimismamiento.

—Lo siento.

—Me alegro de que lo sientas, teniendo en cuenta que una mujer de edad avanzada ha tenido que levantarse a las seis de la mañana para entrenar contigo.

Alice se echó a reír. Esme Platt tenía treinta y tres años, y seguía siendo una oponente a tener en cuenta. Era una mujer menuda y fuerte, con el pelo castaño y facciones atractivas, y aunque parecía sacada de un anuncio de galletas caseras de los años cuarenta, era una jugadora de fama mundial que en los últimos diez años había ganado Wimbledon dos veces, además de otros trofeos como la Copa Wightman, y tenía un golpe de derecha espectacular. Habían sido compañeras de dobles durante dos años, y su marido, al que Esme apodaba afectuosamente «el Decano», era profesor de sociología en Yale.

—¿Quieres sentarte un rato y tomarte una taza de té? —le dijo Alice, en tono de broma—. Este juego puede ser bastante duro para un vejestorio como tú.

Después de lanzarle una respuesta escueta y bastante descortés, Esme sacó a una velocidad de vértigo y Alice aprovechó su agilidad y su constitución ligera para devolver el golpe. Sus músculos se movían con una sincronía perfecta, y su atención se centró por completo en el juego. Esme se tomaba muy en serio los entrenamientos, y fue alternando golpes largos y cortos para obligarla a retroceder hasta la línea de fondo y avanzar hacia la red, mientras Alice se concentraba en adecuar su juego de pies y su ritmo a la lentitud de la tierra batida.

Aquella superficie podía resultarle demoledora a un jugador rápido y agresivo, porque exigía más fuerza y aguante que velocidad. Mientras alzaba la raqueta una y otra vez, Alice se sintió agradecida por las horas que se había pasado levantando pesas, ya que le habían aportado firmeza a los músculos de su brazo.

Después de intentar devolver sin éxito un potente golpe de su amiga, Esme se pasó la raqueta a la mano derecha y comentó:

—Teniendo en cuenta que llevas tres años sin jugar, estás en buena forma, Rostro.

—He ido practicando de vez en cuando.

A pesar de que Esme sentía curiosidad por el matrimonio y los años de exilio que se había impuesto Alice, la conocía demasiado bien para preguntarle al respecto.

—A Kingston no le gusta subir a la red, es una de sus mayores debilidades.

—Ya lo sé —Alice se metió una pelota en el bolsillo, y añadió—: La he estudiado, y hoy va a tener que jugar a mi ritmo.

—Se le da mejor la tierra que la hierba.

Consciente de que su compañera estaba recordándole de forma sutil uno de sus propios puntos débiles, Alice esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Me da igual. La próxima semana, jugaré en la pista central.

Esme soltó una carcajada, y empezó a ponerse una fina chaqueta para no enfriarse.

—No has cambiado en nada, ¿verdad?

—Sólo en pequeñas cosas —Alice se secó el sudor con la muñequera—. ¿Qué tienes pensado para tu enfrentamiento con Fortini?

—Querida, me limitaré a dominarla desde el principio.

—Vaya, ya veo que tú tampoco has cambiado demasiado —comentó Alice, mientras salían de la pista.

—Si me hubieras dicho que ibas a volver, habríamos podido jugar los dobles juntas. Fisher es buena y me cae bien, pero…

—No tomé la decisión hasta que me convencí de que no haría el ridículo —Alice flexionó el brazo, y admitió con un suspiro—: Han pasado tres años, Esme. Me duelen los músculos.

—Te cambio tus piernas por las mías cuando quieras.

Alice la miró con preocupación, y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo tienes la rodilla?

—Bastante mejor después de la operación del año pasado, aunque aún puedo predecir el tiempo. Espero que tengamos una temporada soleada.

—Siento no haber estado a tu lado para apoyarte.

Esme enlazó el brazo con el suyo en un gesto de camaradería, y bromeó:

—Sí, esperaba que recorrieras miles de kilómetros para venir a tomarme de la mano.

—Lo habría hecho, si… —Alice se interrumpió al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba su matrimonio en la época en que Esme se había operado.

Al darse cuenta de que su amiga se sentía culpable, Esme le dio un pequeño codazo y comentó:

—No fue para tanto, la prensa exageró mucho. Además, aproveché para dejar que me mimaran, el Decano se pasó dos meses trayéndome el desayuno a la cama.

—Y entonces volviste a las pistas y machacaste a Rayski en Nueva York.

—Sí, eso estuvo bien —admitió Esme, con una carcajada.

Alice recorrió las instalaciones con la mirada. Todo estaba tranquilo, y sólo se oían el golpeteo de las pelotas y el zumbido de las abejas.

—Esme, tengo que ganar este torneo. Necesito hacerlo, tengo que demostrar tantas cosas…

—¿A quién?

—A mí misma… y a unas cuantas personas más —Alice se pasó la bolsa de deporte a la mano izquierda.

—¿A Hale? —al ver la expresión de su compañera, Esme se apresuró a decir—: No, no contestes, se me ha escapado.

—Lo que hubo entre Jasper y yo acabó hace tres años —Alice se obligó a relajar los músculos.

—Qué lástima, me cae bien.

—¿Por qué?

Esme se detuvo, y se volvió hacia ella para mirarla cara a cara.

—Es una de las personas más vitales que conozco, y desde que aprendió a controlar su genio, aporta una energía palpable que beneficia al juego. Con él, la emoción está asegurada, y entrega la misma dedicación a sus amistades.

—Sí, puede ser un poco abrumador —le dijo Alice.

—No he dicho que sea una persona fácil, sino que me cae bien. No le va la falsedad ni la hipocresía. Supongo que mi simpatía se debe en parte a que nos hicimos profesionales en el mismo año, a que hicimos juntos nuestro primer circuito, pero la verdad es que he visto cómo ha pasado de ser un niñato arrogante y bocazas a un hombre arrogante capaz de controlar su genio.

—¿Te gusta su genio?

—En parte. Es imposible ser ambivalente con él, Alice. O estás en su favor, o en su contra.

Era tanto una afirmación como una pregunta, pero Alice no contestó y retomó la marcha. La ambivalencia nunca había formado parte de lo que sentía por Hale.

Jasper había acabado su propio entrenamiento y ya iba camino a casa, pero al verlas se detuvo y se quedó observándolas… en concreto, se quedó observando a Alice. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que pudo contemplarla a placer. Tenía los hombros fuertes y esbeltos, su paso era seguro y resuelto, y se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que podía mirarla con cierta objetividad.

Al verla sentada en la grada hacía dos semanas, había sentido como si un pelotazo le hubiera dado de lleno en el estómago, y lo había inundado una mezcla tan fuerte de dolor, conmoción y furia, que había perdido el primer set sin darse cuenta.

Pero había conseguido recuperarse, y había utilizado sus emociones en contra de su adversario. El francés no había tenido opción alguna contra la combinación de su habilidad y de tres años de furia contenida. Siempre había jugado su mejor tenis estando bajo presión, la tensión avivaba su juego, y con Alice entre el público, ganar se había convertido en una cuestión de vida o muerte. Le había robado parte de su ser al marcharse, y aquella victoria lo había ayudado a recuperar parte de lo que había perdido.

Maldición, no soportaba que ella siguiera afectándolo de aquella manera. Mientras veía cómo iba acercándose, mientras la distancia entre ellos se reducía, no pudo evitar que su humor fuera agriándose, porque le bastaba con verla para desearla.

La había deseado desde que tenía veintitrés años, y se había sentido desconcertado al sentir aquello por una adolescente de dieciséis. Había mantenido las distancias durante toda aquella temporada, pero el sentimiento no se había desvanecido a pesar de que había intentado sofocarlo saliendo con mujeres que había considerado más su tipo, mujeres desenvueltas y atrevidas.

Pero cuando Alice había cumplido los veintiuno, había dejado a un lado el sentido común y había intentado conquistarla con un empeño casi obsesivo. Su deseo por ella se había incrementado con cada una de sus evasivas, con cada una de sus negativas, y ni siquiera la victoria que había logrado en Roma había aplacado su deseo.

Su vida, que hasta aquel momento había tenido un único centro, había pasado a tener dos fuerzas motrices: el tenis, y Alice. En aquella época no habría dicho que amaba el tenis; simplemente, su vida y su persona se centraban en aquel deporte. Y tampoco habría dicho que amaba a Alice, sino que no podía vivir sin ella.

Y eso era algo que finalmente había tenido que hacer, porque ella lo había abandonado por otro hombre, por un título y un colchón de plumas. Pero estaba decidido a hacer que Alice Brandon pagara por infligirle una agonía que nunca había esperado sentir.

Por eso se desvió de su camino, y se cruzó con ella como por casualidad.

—Hola, Esme —después de saludar a la morena con una sonrisa, centró su atención en Alice.

—Hola, Hale —Esme miró del uno a la otra, y decidió que su presencia sobraba—. Vaya, se me ha hecho tarde. Adiós.

Se fue sin añadir nada más, y ni Alice ni Jasper protestaron ante la clara maniobra.

En algún rincón de su mente, Alice era consciente del canto de un pájaro, del zumbido de los insectos y del golpeteo de las pelotas, de la súbita palabrota que soltó alguien en la pista tres, pero su atención estaba completamente centrada en el hombre que tenía a su lado.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —murmuró Jasper. Al ver su expresión de sobresalto, esbozó una sonrisa y añadió—: Me refiero a Esme y a ti.

Alice luchó por mantenerse imperturbable, pero aquel sitio albergaba demasiados recuerdos.

—Hemos estado entrenando esta mañana, espero que no me toque jugar contra ella.

—Hoy te enfrentas a Kingston.

—Sí.

Cuando Jasper dio un paso hacia ella, Alice intentó encontrar una posible vía de escape, pero como estaba junto a un seto y Jasper le obstruía el camino, le resultaría imposible efectuar una retirada digna; además, a pesar de su apariencia delicada, era una mujer que libraba sus batallas sin dudarlo. Al darse cuenta de que había entrelazado los dedos, se sintió molesta consigo misma y se obligó a separarlos.

—Y tú juegas contra Devereux.

—Sí. ¿Va a venir tu padre?

—No.

La respuesta fue tajante, pero Jasper hizo caso omiso de la sutil advertencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está ocupado.

Alice intentó pasar por su lado para alejarse de allí, pero sólo consiguió eliminar la distancia que los había separado hasta ese momento. La estrategia era uno de los puntos fuertes del juego de Jasper.

—Nunca se había perdido uno de tus torneos importantes —incapaz de contenerse, Jasper alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo, tal y como solía hacerlo en el pasado—. Siempre fuiste su prioridad.

—Las cosas cambian, y la gente también —le dijo ella, con voz cortante.

—Eso parece. ¿Va a venir tu marido?

—Ex marido —Alice sacudió la cabeza para zafarse de su mano, y añadió—: Y no, no va a venir.

—Qué raro, me acuerdo de que le gustaba mucho el tenis. ¿Eso también ha cambiado?

—Tengo que ir a ducharme —intentó pasar por su lado, pero él la detuvo al rodearle la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos un set, por los viejos tiempos?

Sus ojos brillaban con una expresión intensa. Tenían un tono cautivador, una mezcla del día y de la noche, y Alice recordó cómo se oscurecían cuando estaba excitado. La mano con la que la sujetaba por la cintura parecía la de un pianista, grande y de dedos largos, pero los años empuñando una raqueta la habían endurecido y la fuerza que irradiaba parecía propia de un boxeador.

—No tengo tiempo —Alice intentó empujarlo un poco, pero sólo consiguió toparse con los firmes músculos de su antebrazo y apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Su tono era burlón, pero también contenía cierto matiz sensual y amenazante, y ella no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el corazón.

—Nunca me has dado miedo —le dijo con sinceridad. Jasper la había fascinado, pero nunca le había inspirado temor.

—¿No? —Jasper abrió los dedos en su cintura, y la acercó de forma casi imperceptible—. El miedo es una de las razones que pueden hacer que alguien quiera huir.

—Lo que hice no fue huir, sino marcharme —«antes de que lo hicieras tú», añadió para sus adentros. Por una vez, había conseguido adelantarse a él.

—Aún tienes que responder algunas preguntas, Alice. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando las respuestas.

—Pues vas a tener que seguir esperando.

—Para algunas, pero voy a tener una de ellas ahora mismo.

Alice supo lo que iba a hacer, y no intentó impedírselo. Más tarde, se enfadaría consigo misma por su pasividad, pero en ese momento, aceptó la caricia de sus labios sin protestar y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

La había besado así la primera vez… lentamente, de forma concienzuda, con ternura… parecía increíble que un hombre tan lleno de energía, tan turbulento, pudiera mostrar tanta sensibilidad. Su boca era tal y como la recordaba, cálida y tersa, sensual. Quizá había estado perdida desde aquel primer beso… la furia de su pasión la había atraído, y su ternura la había capturado. Era una ternura que permanecía subyacente en todo momento, y que no se desvaneció ni cuando la atrajo con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo y profundizó el beso con un gemido gutural.

Jasper era un amante fantástico, porque debajo de aquel exterior impetuoso había un profundo respeto por la feminidad. Disfrutaba de la suavidad, del sabor y de las texturas de las mujeres, y de forma instintiva se esforzaba por darles placer a través del acto sexual. Como era un solitario, también resultaba contradictorio que no considerara a una amante un simple objeto para satisfacer una necesidad, sino una compañera en igualdad de condiciones. Eso era algo que Alice había intuido desde la primera caricia, y mientras sentía que se hundía en el placer de aquel beso, el único pensamiento coherente que le pasó por la cabeza fue que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

En vez de apartarlo, subió un brazo por su espalda hasta aferrarse a su hombro, y se apretó contra su cuerpo sin dudarlo. Era el único hombre que podía sacar a la superficie la pasión que había encerrado en su interior, el único que había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser, el único con el que había compartido la verdadera intimidad… la unión de las mentes además de la de los cuerpos. Presa del anhelo de volver a vislumbrar aunque fuera un poco de la felicidad que recordaba, se aferró a él mientras sus bocas se movían con avidez. El deseo apartó a un lado todas sus dudas, todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma.

Era increíble volver a sentirse amada, amada de verdad, sin el vacío que había plagado su vida durante tanto tiempo, volver a entregarse, a tomar, a experimentar la pura felicidad de pertenecer a alguien. Los pensamientos pasaron por su mente como sueños recién recordados, y se apretó contra su cuerpo con un gemido, hambrienta por lo que había sido en el pasado.

En cuanto sus labios se habían encontrado, Jasper había olvidado que había querido besarla para castigarla. La pasión abrasadora que siempre había salido a borbotones de aquella mujer aparentemente fría había arrasado su mente, y sólo era consciente del deseo que lo consumía. Le enfurecía seguir necesitándola tanto, pero si hubieran estado solos, la habría tomado allí mismo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Aún le costaba controlar sus impulsos. Pero no estaban solos, y una pequeña parte de su mente consiguió aferrarse a la realidad a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Alice era suave y apasionada, era todo lo que había querido en su vida y todo a lo que había tenido que renunciar. Había querido respuestas, pero había encontrado más de las que esperaba.

Se obligó a apartarse de ella, y observó su rostro durante unos segundos. ¿Quién podría resistirse al peligroso poder de un huracán?, ¿al eco primitivo de un volcán? Ella se quedó mirándolo, en la fina línea que separaba la sensatez del deseo, con los ojos enormes, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración jadeante. La había visto así innumerables veces… ella solía mirarlo así antes de hacer el amor durante largas noches, durante tardes apresuradas o perezosas mañanas. Sintió que el deseo se extendía en su interior, que se le cerraba como un puño en el estómago, pero se obligó a retroceder un paso para dejar de tocarla.

—Algunas cosas cambian, y otras no —le dijo con suavidad.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella.

* * *

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, Alertas y favoritos.**

**me hace feliz saber que les agrada la historia.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**-4-**_

* * *

Alice respiró hondo antes de ponerse en posición para el primer saque. Era ajena a las mil miradas que la observaban, y en ese momento los únicos ojos que la ponían nerviosa eran los de Stacie Kingston, la tenista de veinte años a la que iba a enfrentarse. Era una de las jugadoras jóvenes más prometedoras y estaba llena de energía, fuerza y empuje; además, anhelaba ganar con un deseo vehemente que Alice entendía a la perfección. La pista de tierra se extendía entre ellas, a la espera.

Consciente de lo importante que era controlar los nervios y las dudas, siguió respirando hondo y apretó con fuerza la pelota. Se enfrentaba a una verdadera prueba de fuego, una prueba que conseguiría superar si, después de pasarse tres años sin empuñar una raqueta profesionalmente, lograba ganar aquel torneo que siempre se le había resistido; al parecer, Roma seguía siendo su punto de inflexión.

Como necesitaba una concentración total para conseguir su objetivo, apartó de su mente el pasado y el futuro y se centró en el partido. Lanzó la pelota al aire, y exhaló con un pequeño siseo al golpearla.

Kingston tenía un juego ofensivo y potente. Era una tenista meticulosa que sabía aprovechar al máximo las características de aquella superficie, y respondía con golpes largos para mantener a su oponente en el fondo de la pista. Para Alice, la tierra batida resultaba frustrante, porque restaba velocidad a su juego. Kingston empezó a obligarla a responder con golpes defensivos y cada vez más precipitados. La pelota parecía eludirla, le pasaba por encima de la cabeza cuando se acercaba a la red, y botaba fuera de su alcance cuando retrocedía hasta la línea de fondo. Los nervios hicieron que cometiera una doble falta, con lo que Kingston le rompió el servicio y ganó el primer juego.

El bullicio del público era incesante, el sol daba de lleno en la cancha, y el aire estaba cargado de humedad. Desde el otro lado del seto, se oían las risas de unos niños. Alice tuvo ganas de tirar la raqueta y de marcharse de allí… había sido un error, se había equivocado al intentar volver. ¿Por qué había vuelto a exponerse al esfuerzo, al dolor y a la humillación?

Su rostro permaneció impasible a pesar de las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, y luchó contra aquella debilidad mientras apretaba la raqueta con fuerza. Sabía que estaba jugando mal porque había dejado que Kingston marcara el ritmo del partido, había tardado menos de seis minutos en perder el servicio y ni siquiera había empezado a sudar. No había vuelto a las pistas para rendirse ante la primera adversidad, ni para dejar que la humillaran. Las gradas estaban llenas de gente observando, esperando, y sólo se tenía a sí misma.

Después de situarse tras la línea de fondo, se agachó ligeramente y esperó el saque de su contrincante, mientras se obligaba a apartar a un lado sus miedos. La capacidad para mantener la calma y la claridad de ideas siempre habían sido sus mejores armas, y no las había usado en aquel primer juego. Aquello iba a cambiar. Esa vez, iba a ser ella la que tomara las riendas del partido.

Devolvió el saque con una dejada que tomó a Kingston por sorpresa, y el público aplaudió con entusiasmo y la animó mientras uno de los recogepelotas cruzaba la pista para cumplir su función.

Nada a quince. Alice sintió una profunda satisfacción al oír la voz del árbitro anunciando su ventaja. Había perdido el primer juego por culpa del miedo, pero había recuperado la calma y estaba dispuesta a ir a por todas. Kingston había dejado de ser una simple rival, y se había convertido en un símbolo.

Empezó a obligarla a subir a la red y a responder con potentes voleas que pusieron en pie al público, pero permaneció ajena al griterío que la rodeaba. Sólo veía la pelota, sólo oía su respiración controlada. Cuando acabó aquel juego con un golpe preciso que dio justo en la línea de fondo, sintió en su interior el néctar embriagador de la victoria, y lo saboreó mientras volvía a colocarse en posición con expresión impasible. Al sentir el sudor que le resbalaba por la frente, se lo secó con la muñequera antes de tomar las dos pelotas de saque. Sabía que aquello sólo era el principio, que cada juego era un nuevo comienzo.

Al final del primer set, la pista estaba entretejida con las marcas de los deslizamientos y de los pasos, su falda blanca y sus zapatillas de deporte estaban manchadas de rojo, y el sudor le bajaba por los costados después de treinta y dos minutos de juego, pero había ganado por seis juegos a tres.

A pesar de que la adrenalina corría como un torrente por sus venas, Alice parecía tan serena como la anfitriona de una cena de gala, ya que mantenía un control férreo sobre las ansias de victoria. Era consciente en parte de que Hale estaba observándola, y estaba convencida de que habría sido capaz de vencerlo en la pista si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a él en ese momento. Cuando Kingston le devolvió el saque con un golpe profundo, respondió con un revés con efecto que rozó la red, y avanzó corriendo para poder responder al siguiente golpe con una potente volea.

Más tarde, los periodistas afirmaron que Alice ganó el partido en ese momento, cuando las dos contrincantes se miraron cara a cara. El contacto visual sólo duró unos segundos, pero bastó para que se produjera una comunicación muda. A partir de ese momento, Alice dominó el partido, confinó a Kingston a un juego defensivo, y marcó un ritmo despiadado; después de perder un punto, ganaba dos. Había recuperado la agresividad fría e implacable que había caracterizado al juego de sus comienzos.

Hale era fuego y energía desatada, ella hielo y control. Alice no había perdido nunca el genio ni la serenidad en la pista, y en el pasado, los periodistas habían hecho apuestas a la espera de que El Rostro perdiera la compostura.

A lo largo del partido, estuvo a punto de darles aquel gusto en dos ocasiones: en una bola que le cantaron fuera equivocadamente, y en un golpe que falló de forma incomprensible; en ambos casos, se quedó mirando la raqueta hasta que sofocó el impulso de maldecir y hacer un gesto de furia, y cuando volvió a ponerse en posición en la línea de fondo, su expresión sólo reflejó una determinación gélida.

Ganó el partido después de ganar los sets siguientes por seis uno y seis dos, en una hora y cuarenta y nueve minutos. Le había ganado el servicio en blanco a Kingston en dos ocasiones, y había conseguido tres puntos de saque. Alice Brandon había conseguido el paso a las semifinales, y había regresado al tenis profesional por la puerta grande.

Cuando se derrumbó en su silla, Esme le cubrió los hombros con una toalla y exclamó:

—¡Has estado fantástica!, ¡la has destrozado! —al ver que Alice se limitaba a cubrirse la cara con la toalla para secarse el sudor, añadió—: Eres mejor que antes.

—Ella quería ganar, pero yo tenía que hacerlo —murmuró Alice, después de apartar la toalla.

—Se ha notado —le dijo Esme, mientras le masajeaba los hombros—. Nadie diría que has estado tres años sin jugar a nivel profesional, es increíble.

Alice miró a su antigua compañera, y le dijo con suavidad:

—Aún no estoy al cien por cien. Tengo las pantorrillas agarrotadas, no sé si voy a poder levantarme.

Al observarla con atención, Esme vislumbró un gesto de dolor casi imperceptible; después de recoger la chaqueta de su amiga, se la puso sobre los hombros para que no se enfriara y le dijo con calma:

—No juego hasta dentro de media hora, te ayudaré a llegar a las duchas. Necesitas unos minutos en la mesa de masaje.

Alice se sentía exhausta y dolorida. Estuvo a punto de aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero entonces levantó la mirada y vio a Jasper. Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba observándola sonriente porque estaba contento de que hubiera ganado, pero Alice sabía que aquel hombre la conocía mejor que nadie.

—No, gracias. Puedo yo sola —se levantó con cierto esfuerzo, y después de ponerle la funda a su raqueta, miró a Esme y le dijo—: Nos vemos después, cuando hayas ganado a Fortini.

—Alice…

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

Fue hacia el túnel de vestidores con la cabeza erguida y los músculos doloridos, y cuando estuvo sola bajo el chorro de la ducha, empezó a llorar sin saber por qué.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-5-**_

Alice no volvió a ver a Jasper hasta la noche siguiente a su victoria en semifinales. Se había ceñido a un riguroso programa de entrenamiento, ejercicio, prensa y tiempo libre, aunque había dejado poco margen para lo último. El entrenamiento era una religión para ella, y se pasaba las mañanas mejorando el juego de pies y afinando sus reflejos en la pista cinco.

El ejercicio físico era una norma inquebrantable, así que se pasaba horas levantando pesas, haciendo flexiones y fortaleciendo los músculos. Los artículos periodísticos que la elogiaban eran más que un bálsamo para su ego, ya que la prensa era importante tanto para el juego en general como para el tenista en particular. Y a la prensa le encantaban los ganadores.

Los deportistas vivían para su juego, para la competición pura que ponía a prueba el cuerpo y la mente. Los mejores jugaban por la misma razón que impulsaba a los bailarines de élite… por amor a su profesión.

Alice redescubrió su amor a lo largo de los días de su segundo debut deportivo, y en el breve encuentro matutino que había tenido con Jasper, había redescubierto la pasión. Su concentración plena en su profesión fue lo único que apartó su mente de un anhelo que nunca había desaparecido. Roma era una ciudad para los amantes, tal y como ella misma había descubierto en el pasado, pero sabía que aquella vez no había margen para otra cosa que no fuera la competición, al menos si quería superar el primer obstáculo en aquel camino que estaba llevándola a recuperar su propia identidad. Lady Wickerton era una mujer a la que apenas conocía, y había estado a punto de perder a Alice Brandon intentando encajar en aquel molde. ¿Cómo iba a recuperarse a sí misma si se convertía de nuevo en la amante de Hale?

Estaba sentada a una mesa abarrotada de un pequeño club de la Via Sistina, donde la música sonaba a todo volumen y el vino no parecía faltar nunca. El torneo italiano ya había llegado a su segunda y última semana, y aunque la tensión iba en aumento, el ritmo de partidos había bajado.

Roma implicaba ruido, puestos de fruta, tráfico y cafeterías al aire libre además de serenidad, catedrales e historia, pero para los deportistas era sinónimo de días de dura competición, y de noches de celebración o de conmiseración. El siguiente partido planeaba como una sombra persistente sobre los pensamientos de los ganadores y de los vencidos, y mientras la música sonaba sin parar y los vasos se llenaban, las conversaciones se centraban en cada saque, en cada remate y en cada error, en cada decisión injusta de los jueces de línea.

—¡No había salido! —protestó un australiano moreno y delgado—. La pelota entró por cinco centímetros, por cinco malditos centímetros.

—Has ganado el partido, Michael —le recordó Esme con sensatez—. Y en el segundo juego del quinto set, se te escapó un golpe que dieron por bueno.

El australiano sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

—Salió por muy poco —cuando sus compañeros de mesa empezaron a protestar en broma, acercó el pulgar y el índice para indicar que había sido cuestión de milímetros. Entonces levantó el vaso hacia Alice, y comentó—: ¿Qué me decís de ella?, le gana a una italiana en el mismísimo Foro Itálico, y la gente sigue animándola.

—Es cuestión de educación, el público sabe reconocer a una persona educada —le respondió Alice, con una sonrisa.

Michael soltó un bufido burlón, y tomó un buen trago de vino tinto antes de comentar:

—¿Desde cuándo le hace falta educación a una apisonadora?, la has machacado —para enfatizar sus palabras, golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano.

—Sí, es verdad —la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó. El partido había sido más largo y duro que el que había jugado contra Kingston, pero como después se había sentido menos dolorida, lo consideraba una doble victoria.

—Tia Conway irá a por tu yugular —le dijo Michael. Se volvió hacia su compatriota, que estaba en una mesa cercana, y gritó—: ¡Oye, Tia! Vas a machacar a esta americana, ¿verdad?

Una mujer de color con unos ojos negros impactantes se volvió a mirarlos, y las dos futuras contrincantes se observaron durante unos segundos. Cuando la australiana levantó su vaso en un gesto de saludo, Alice hizo lo propio y los miembros del grupo retomaron sus conversaciones.

—Es una mujer simpática, pero en la pista no da tregua. Tiene un montón de plantas, sobre todo petunias y romero, y su marido vende piscinas.

—Por cómo lo dices, parece algo horrible —comentó Esme, con una carcajada.

—Le compré una —admitió él. Se volvió hacia Alice, que estaba escuchando distraída las opiniones de dos de los jugadores sobre el partido que había jugado en semifinales, y comentó—: Si participara en los dobles mixtos, me gustaría tener al Rostro de compañera —al ver que ella enarcaba una ceja, añadió—: Aunque Tia juega muy bien, tú dominas mejor la pista… y tienes mejores piernas.

Esme le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro, y le dijo:

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tú eres la jugadora que mejor controla la pista, pero tienes las piernas de un lanzador de peso.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír al ver la cara de indignación de Esme. Alice se reclinó en su silla, y se limitó a disfrutar del ambiente de camaradería mientras su amiga retaba a Michael a que enseñara sus piernas para que pudieran opinar sobre ellas; sin embargo, se tensó de inmediato cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Jasper.

Acababa de entrar en el local, y estaba solo. Estaba despeinado, como si hubiera estado conduciendo un descapotable a toda velocidad, y a pesar de que tenía una apariencia relajada vestido con vaqueros y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, seguía rodeándolo cierta aura de dinamismo. La luz tenue del club le ensombrecía el rostro, enfatizaba los planos y los ángulos de sus facciones, y le oscurecía los ojos. Ninguna mujer podía permanecer inmune ante su atractivo, y una antigua amante no podía evitar recordar la magia que podía crear su boca.

Alice permaneció petrificada, como una estatua de mármol pálida y elegante en medio de aquel local bullicioso y lleno de humo. No podía olvidarlo, y tampoco podía dejar de desearlo; lo único que podía hacer era rechazarlo, igual que tres años atrás.

Jasper se dirigió hacia su mesa sin apartar la mirada de ella, y la agarró del brazo para que se levantara antes de que el resto del grupo tuviera tiempo de saludarlo siquiera.

—Vamos a bailar —le dijo, con un tono despreocupado que ocultaba una orden.

Alice tuvo sólo un instante para tomar una decisión, igual que en la cancha. Si se negaba a bailar con él, daría pie a especulaciones y a cotilleos, pero si aceptaba, tendría que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios.

—De acuerdo —le dijo con calma.

La banda estaba tocando una balada a todo volumen. El cantante desafinaba un poco, y parecía decidido a compensarlo con un tono de voz ensordecedor. Alguien volcó un vaso, y el aire se cargó aún más con un fuerte olor a vino. Un albañil estaba discutiendo con un tenista profesional mexicano sobre la mejor manera de lanzar una volea, y alguien estaba fumando una pipa que emitía un humo penetrante y dulzón.

Jasper la tomó en sus brazos como si la separación no hubiera existido, y le susurró al oído:

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí, nos sentamos en aquella mesa de la esquina y nos bebimos una botella de Valpolicella.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Llevabas el mismo perfume, huele a pétalos bañados por el sol —le rozó el cuello con los labios al acercarla más, y añadió—: ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hicimos después?

—Fuimos a pasear —le contestó ella, consciente del latido acelerado de su corazón.

Jasper se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras roncas. Incapaz de contenerse, siguió rozándole la piel con los labios, y finalmente le susurró:

—Hasta el amanecer. La ciudad estaba bañada en rosa y oro, y creí que iba a estallar de lo mucho que te deseaba. Pero no dejaste que te hiciera el amor.

—No quiero volver al pasado.

Cuando ella intentó zafarse de sus brazos, Jasper se negó a soltarla y siguió apretándola contra su pecho. Cada línea de su cuerpo conocía hasta la última de sus curvas femeninas y sensuales.

—¿Por qué?, ¿porque a lo mejor recordarías lo fantástico que fue lo que compartimos?

—Jasper, déjalo ya —Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando él aprovechó el movimiento para rozarle la boca con los labios.

—Vamos a volver a estar juntos, Alice. Aunque sólo sea una vez… por los viejos tiempos.

Ella sintió que aquellas palabras suaves le abrasaban los labios, y susurró:

—Se ha acabado, Jasper.

—¿Eso crees? —sus ojos se oscurecieron, y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza—. No te olvides de que te conozco a la perfección, Alice. ¿Llegó a descubrir tu marido quién eres en realidad?, ¿supo hacerte reír? —con voz aún más baja, añadió—: ¿Supo hacerte gemir?

Alice se tensó. La banda había empezado a tocar una canción rápida, pero Jasper siguió apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras apenas se movían.

—No pienso hablar contigo de mi matrimonio.

—No quiero saber ningún maldito detalle de tu… matrimonio.

Jasper pronunció la palabra como si fuera una obscenidad, y hundió los dedos con más fuerza en la base de su espalda. A pesar de que se había prometido a sí mismo que iba a controlarse, sintió que una furia ciega iba creciendo en su interior. Sabía que era capaz de afectarla profundamente, pero ella tenía el mismo poder sobre él.

—¿Por qué has vuelto?, ¿por qué demonios has tenido que volver?

—Porque quiero jugar a tenis, porque quiero ganar —Alice sintió que empezaba a enfadarse; al parecer, Jasper era el único hombre capaz de hacer que perdiera la compostura—. Tengo derecho a estar aquí, entrené durante años para dedicarme a esto y no te debo ninguna explicación.

—Me debes mucho más que una explicación —Jasper sintió cierta satisfacción al ver el brillo de furia de sus ojos. Quería presionarla más, hacer que perdiera el control—. Vas a pagar por los tres años que has pasado jugando a ser la dama del castillo.

—No sabes nada de eso —le dijo ella, con la respiración agitada y los ojos de un tono verde cobalto—. Pagué un precio muy alto, Hale. Pagué más de lo que puedes imaginarte. Pero he puesto punto y final… —su voz se quebró, pero Alice sacudió la cabeza y luchó por contener las lágrimas—. Ya he pagado suficiente por mis errores.

—¿Qué errores? —le preguntó él. Lleno de frustración, la agarró de los hombros e insistió—: ¿Qué errores, Alice?

—Tú —ella inhaló con fuerza, como si acabara de apartarse del borde de un precipicio—. Oh, Dios… tú.

Dio media vuelta y luchó por abrirse paso entre la gente que seguía bailando, pero él la alcanzó justo cuando consiguió salir a la calle, la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a que se volviera a mirarlo.

—No voy a dejar que vuelvas a dejarme plantado sin más, Alice —le dijo, con un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo.

—¿Es que herí tu orgullo?, ¿fue un golpe para tu ego que una mujer te dejara por otro hombre?

Jasper fue incapaz de contener el dolor que pareció rasgarle las entrañas.

—Nunca tuve un orgullo como el tuyo, Alice —la acercó contra su cuerpo, porque necesitaba probar que tenía algún poder sobre ella, aunque sólo fuera físico—. No tengo ese orgullo con el que te cubres para que nadie se dé cuenta de que eres humana. ¿Te marchaste porque te conocía como la palma de mi mano?, ¿porque podía hacer que en la cama te olvidaras de ser una dama perfecta?

Alice perdió el control por completo, y empezó a golpearlo con la mano libre mientras le gritaba:

—¡Me marché porque no quería estar contigo! ¡Me marché porque no quería…!

Jasper la interrumpió con un beso brutal. Sus emociones los desbordaron, la furia se mezcló con una pasión avasalladora, y sus bocas se fundieron. Ninguno de los dos tenía opción alguna de decidir cuando estaban juntos, había sido así casi desde el principio y los años no habían cambiado nada. Alice podía resistirse a él y a sí misma, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. El resultado final era inevitable.

Ella se apretó contra su cuerpo, presa de un anhelo súbito y ávido. Allí era donde estaba el sonido y la velocidad, donde estaba la tormenta, donde estaba su hogar. Sintió la textura sedosa de su pelo, la firmeza de su cuerpo musculoso, e inhaló el aroma de la colonia que solía ponerse fuera de la cancha, y que tenía un olor masculino y penetrante que siempre la había atraído.

Saborearlo brevemente nunca había bastado para saciarla, así que Alice profundizó el beso. Empezó a explorarle la boca con la lengua y a mordisquearlo tal y como él mismo le había enseñado años atrás, y a pesar de que las ventanas se estremecieron a su espalda con la potencia de la música del club, sólo fue consciente del gemido de desesperación de Jasper. Se aferraron el uno al otro entre las sombras y la luz de la luna, mientras la pasión se acrecentaba y antiguos anhelos se mezclaban con otros nuevos.

Alice intentó recuperar el aliento mientras él le cubría el rostro de besos enfebrecidos, y sintió que se derretía cuando notó que sus manos ascendían y que sus pulgares se colocaban bajo su barbilla en un gesto tierno que le resultó dolorosamente familiar.

Susurró su nombre con una mezcla de súplica y de aceptación antes de que sus bocas volvieran a encontrarse, y Jasper la amoldó contra su cuerpo poco a poco mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. Cuanto más tempestuoso era el beso, más tiernas eran sus caricias, y Alice sintió que la consumía el deseo de sentir sus manos en su piel.

Había vuelto al punto de partida, y aunque en el pasado había sentido miedo en aquella misma ciudad ante la excitación abrumadora de sus besos, lo que sintió en ese momento fue puro terror.

—Jasper, por favor… —ladeó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en su hombro, y añadió—: Por favor, no lo hagas.

—No estoy haciéndolo yo solo, Alice —le susurró él.

Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo, y admitió:

—Ya lo sé.

Lo único que evitó que volviera a tomarla en sus brazos fue la vulnerabilidad que vislumbró en sus ojos, la misma vulnerabilidad que le había impedido tomarla años atrás. En el pasado había esperado a que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que hacer lo mismo.

Mascullando una imprecación, se obligó a soltarla y le dijo:

—Siempre has sabido mantenerme a raya, ¿verdad?

—Es puro instinto de supervivencia —Alice respiró hondo, consciente de que el peligro ya había pasado.

El soltó una carcajada, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—A lo mejor habría sido todo más fácil si te hubieras vuelto un adefesio en estos tres años, intenté convencerme de que habría sido así.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que sus estados de ánimo eran tan cambiantes como siempre.

—¿Debería disculparme por no haberte dado ese gusto?

—Lo más seguro es que no hubiera importado que hubieras cambiado —Jasper le recorrió el rostro con la mirada, y admitió—: Me quedo sin aliento sólo con mirarte —deseaba con toda su alma acariciarla, pero se obligó a cerrar las manos en dos puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos—. No has cambiado de peinado.

La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó.

—Tú tampoco, sigues necesitando un buen corte.

—Siempre has sido muy conservadora.

—Y tú muy poco convencional.

Jasper soltó una carcajada profunda y sincera típica en él, y Alice se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquel sonido.

—Te has ablandado un poco, solías llamarme radical.

—No, has sido tú el que se ha ablandado, porque ya no eres tan extremo.

Él se encogió de hombros, y su mirada se perdió en la noche.

—Ya no tengo veinte años.

—¿Estás haciéndote mayor, Hale?

—Es algo inevitable —la miró de nuevo, y añadió—: Es un juego para gente joven.

—¿Estás listo para la silla de ruedas? —Alice se echó a reír y alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró a apartarla. Luchó por buscar la forma de aliviar la tensión, y finalmente comentó—: Conseguiste aplastar a Bigelow en las semifinales, y tiene unos veinticuatro años, ¿no?

—Me hicieron falta siete sets —Jasper sacó una mano del bolsillo, y le acarició el cuello con un gesto cargado de naturalidad.

—Disfrutas más con los partidos difíciles.

A pesar de que los ojos de Alice permanecieron inescrutables, Jasper la sintió tragar con rapidez bajo sus dedos.

—Vuelve conmigo, Alice. Ven conmigo —sólo él supo lo mucho que le costó pedírselo.

—No puedo.

—No quieres.

De repente, oyeron una fuerte exclamación en italiano seguida de risas. En el interior del club, la banda estaba destrozando una popular canción de rock en inglés, y el ambiente estaba cargado con el aroma de unos geranios que había plantados en unos maceteros cercanos. Alice recordaba con demasiada claridad la dulzura que podría ser suya si cruzaba la línea, pero también recordaba el dolor.

—Jasper… —tras una ligera vacilación, tomó la mano que seguía acariciándole el cuello y le dijo—: Por favor, dame una tregua, por el bien de los dos —cuando él entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos en un gesto posesivo, añadió—: Los dos estamos en las finales, y esta tensión no nos beneficia en nada.

—¿Quieres que lo aplacemos? —Jasper se llevó su mano a los labios—. Entonces, retomaremos esto en París.

—No he querido decir que…

—Vamos a enfrentarnos a esto tarde o temprano, pero vamos a hacerlo —Jasper sonrió al sentir el sabor del desafío, de la victoria, y le dijo con firmeza—: Lo tomas, o lo dejas.

—Eres tan exasperante como siempre.

—Sí, por eso sigo siendo el número uno.

Alice soltó una carcajada reacia, y relajó la mano en la suya.

—¿Tenemos una tregua, Hale?

Jasper la observó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar, y finalmente le dijo:

—De acuerdo, pero con una condición —al notar que se ponía a la defensiva, se corrigió de inmediato—. Una pregunta, Alice. Sólo una pregunta.

Ella intentó liberar su mano en vano, y le dijo con impaciencia:

—¿Qué?

—¿Has sido feliz?

Ella se quedó inmóvil, mientras recuerdos e imágenes de los últimos años se sucedían en su mente.

—No tienes derecho a…

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo —la interrumpió él—. Necesito saberlo, Alice. Y quiero la verdad.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, pero se dio cuenta de que no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear.

—No, no he sido feliz —admitió al fin, con cansancio.

En vez de la sensación de triunfo que esperaba, Jasper sintió una profunda tristeza. Le soltó la mano, y volvió la mirada hacia la calle.

—Voy a pedirte un taxi.

—No, no hace falta. Prefiero andar un poco.

Jasper la siguió con la mirada hasta que se desvaneció en la noche, y entonces él también se alejó del club.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-6-**_

Las calles seguían bastante transitadas, pero a pesar de que los coches pequeños y rápidos y los taxis temerarios circulaban con el ritmo incesante que parecía enorgullecer a las ciudades europeas, y de que los transeúntes iban por las aceras camino de algún oasis nocturno, creyó oír el eco de sus propios pasos.

Quizá aquella sensación se debía al número incalculable de pies que habían caminado por las calles de Roma a lo largo de los siglos. A él nunca le habían interesado demasiado la historia y la tradición, al menos las que no estaban relacionadas con el tenis. Nombres como González, Gibson o Perry significaban más para él que otros como César, Cicerón o Calígula; de hecho, ni siquiera solía pararse a pensar en su propio pasado, porque siempre se había centrado en el presente. Y hasta que Alice había llegado a su vida, apenas había pensado en el mañana.

De joven, se había centrado en el futuro, en lo que haría si… y después de cumplir sus objetivos, había decidido saborear el día a día; aun así, el futuro se le estaba echando encima, y el pasado parecía pisarle los talones.

A los diez años, había sido un verdadero pillo enclenque y avispado, que se había escabullido de los problemas con su labia siempre que había sido posible, y a golpes cuando no le había quedado otro remedio. Se había criado en la zona más dura del sur de Chicago, así que desde pequeño había sabido el tipo de bazofia que existía en el mundo. Se había bebido su primera cerveza cuando tendría que haber estado estudiando el nivel más elemental de matemáticas, pero la desconfianza y la aversión que le inspiraban los grupos organizados lo habían salvado de acabar en alguna banda callejera. Nunca le había interesado liderar un grupo ni seguir a un cabecilla, pero quizá habría optado por alguna actividad ilegal de no haber sido por el amor incondicional que sentía por su familia.

Ada Hale, su madre, era una mujer decidida que había trabajado limpiando oficinas por las noches, y la adoraba. Su hermana tenía cuatro años menos que él, y era tanto su orgullo como una responsabilidad que él mismo se había impuesto. Habían crecido sin padre, así que siempre se había considerado el cabeza de familia, con las obligaciones y los derechos que implicaba aquel cargo. Por su familia, había estudiado y había respetado las leyes… aunque en algunas ocasiones había rozado el límite. Por su madre y su hermana se había prometido que alcanzaría el éxito, que algún día las sacaría de allí, que les compraría una casa, que ganaría bastante dinero para que su madre pudiera dejar de trabajar. No había tenido claro cómo lograrlo, lo único que sabía con certeza era el resultado final, y había encontrado la respuesta en una pelota y en una raqueta.

Siguiendo un impulso, su madre le había regalado una raqueta barata con cuerdas de nailon cuando había cumplido los diez años. En aquella ocasión, había querido regalarle algo diferente a los prácticos calcetines y calzoncillos de siempre, y la raqueta había sido un gesto de esperanza. Muchos de los hijos de los vecinos iban agrupándose y uniéndose a bandas, pero él era diferente, era un chico solitario, y su madre se había dado cuenta de que disfrutaría entreteniéndose solo con la raqueta. En los deportes como el béisbol o el rugby era necesario tener un compañero que pudiera recoger o pasar la pelota, pero con la raqueta, la única compañera que necesitaba era una pared contra la que golpear la pelota. Y eso era lo que había hecho… al principio, porque no tenía otra cosa con la que entretenerse. Había empezado a ir al callejón que había entre el edificio en el que vivía y el siguiente, y allí golpeaba la pelota contra una pared cubierta de expresiones como «Didi quiere a Frank» y de mensajes menos románticos.

Le gustaba marcar su propio ritmo, el golpeteo estable que podía crear, y cuando se cansó de la pared, había empezado a frecuentar las canchas públicas, donde podía ver jugar a otras personas y ganarse algo de dinero haciendo de recogepelotas; al final, se había convencido de que podía hacerlo mejor que la gente a la que solía ver jugar, así que le había dado la lata a un chico mayor hasta que había accedido a jugar un partido contra él.

Su primera experiencia en una cancha había sido toda una revelación. Una persona lo había obligado a correr, le había lanzado pelotas que le habían pasado por encima de la cabeza o que habían pasado por su lado a una velocidad de vértigo, y a pesar de que había perdido estrepitosamente, había descubierto el desafío de la competición y la sed de victoria.

Había seguido yendo a las pistas, pero había empezado a prestar más atención a los detalles y a seleccionar a jugadores que se tomaban en serio aquel deporte. Como había sabido camelar a la gente desde pequeño, había conseguido que otras personas accedieran a jugar contra él, y si alguien se tomaba la molestia de darle consejos, escuchaba con atención y adecuaba lo que iba aprendiendo al estilo de juego que iba desarrollando. Era un estilo tosco y sin refinamiento, pero ya tenía la frescura y el ímpetu que años después entusiasmaría a la prensa deportiva. Aunque su saque aún estaba a años luz del que llegaría a tener más tarde, en aquella época ya era increíblemente fuerte y preciso, y a pesar de que tenía la torpeza típica de un muchacho en crecimiento, su velocidad era excelente; sin embargo, lo que más había contribuido a que su juego progresara había sido su irrefrenable deseo de ganar.

Cuando la raqueta había acabado desintegrándose de tanto usarla, su madre había hecho malabarismos con el presupuesto familiar y le había comprado otra. A pesar de que a lo largo de su carrera había utilizado cientos de ellas, y de que algunas le habían costado más de lo que ganaba su madre en una semana, nunca había olvidado aquella primera con la que había empezado a jugar, y la había guardado… primero por sentimentalismo, y después como un símbolo.

Había conseguido labrarse un nombre en las canchas de su zona, y para cuando había cumplido los trece años, eran pocos los que podían ganarle un partido. Conocía a la perfección aquel deporte, y había leído toda la información que había podido conseguir sobre las normas, la historia y los grandes jugadores. Mientras que los chicos de su edad veían los partidos de béisbol o de rugby, él se pasaba horas delante de la tele en blanco y negro de su casa viendo la retransmisión de Wimbledon. Ya había decidido que algún día llegaría a participar en aquel torneo y que iba a ganarlo, y de nuevo, había sido su madre la que había ayudado a la mano del destino.

Una de las oficinas que limpiaba pertenecía a Martin Derick, un abogado aficionado al tenis que era miembro de un club de campo de la zona. Se trataba de un hombre afable, y como solía trabajar hasta tarde, a veces coincidía con la mujer que limpiaba el pasillo. La llamaba señora Hale, y solía intercambiar alguna palabra de saludo con ella al entrar o salir de su oficina.

Su madre le había hablado de la destreza tenística de su hijo. Había sacado el tema las veces suficientes para picarle la curiosidad sin llegar a aburrirlo, y cuando finalmente Martin había comentado que le gustaría verlo jugar, ella le había dicho que aquel mismo sábado iba a celebrarse un torneo informal… y entonces se había apresurado a organizar uno. Ya fuera por mera curiosidad o por un interés real, Martin había ido a la cancha, y el resultado había sido el que su madre esperaba.

En aquella época, su estilo seguía estando sin pulir, pero ya era muy agresivo. Su genio vivo añadía aún más chispa, y su velocidad era imbatible. Al final del primer set, Martin estaba apoyado en la valla metálica, y al final del partido, estaba animándolo a pleno pulmón. Había disfrutado mucho más con aquel partido que con los que solía ver en las cuidadas canchas de su club de campo, y se acercó a aquel adolescente sudoroso y desgarbado con la mente llena de ideas.

—¿Quieres jugar a tenis, chico?

Jasper había observado con atención el traje caro del abogado, y le había dicho con tono burlón:

—No creo que puedas jugar vestido así.

A Martin no le había pasado desapercibido su tono insolente, pero al ver la intensidad que brillaba en sus ojos, había sabido de forma instintiva que estaba ante un campeón, y las ideas que le rondaban por la mente se habían solidificado en un objetivo.

—¿Quieres jugar por dinero?

Jasper había mantenido su actitud indolente, pero se le había acelerado el corazón.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

Aquella vez, Martin había sonreído ante su grosería deliberada. Por alguna razón que ni él mismo se explicaba, había sabido que aquel chico iba a caerle bien.

—Que necesitas que te den clases, jugar en una pista decente, y equipamiento adecuado. ¿Con cuánta fuerza puedes dar con un cordaje de plástico?

Jasper se había puesto a la defensiva, y había rematado una pelota con un golpe potente que la había lanzado al otro lado de la pista.

—No está mal, pero lo harás mejor con un cordaje reglamentario.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Martin se había sacado un paquete de cigarrillos, y le había ofrecido uno; al ver que Jasper se limitaba a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza, el abogado había encendido uno y había tomado una profunda calada.

—Fumar es malo para los pulmones —le había dicho Jasper.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Crees que podrás jugar sobre hierba?

La respuesta de Jasper había sido soltar un expletivo bastante grosero, y lanzar otra pelota por encima de la red.

—Pareces bastante seguro de ti mismo.

—Voy a jugar en Wimbledon, y voy a ganar el título.

Martin no había sonreído con sorna al oír aquellas palabras cargadas de seguridad. Después de darle una discreta y elegante tarjeta, le había dicho con calma:

—Llámame el lunes.

Jasper había conseguido un mecenas.

No habían tenido una relación idílica, y a lo largo de los siete años siguientes había habido discusiones, arranques de genio y momentos de entendimiento. Jasper había trabajado duro, porque sabía que necesitaba el trabajo y la disciplina para alcanzar sus objetivos. Había seguido en el colegio porque su madre y Martin habían conspirado en su contra, y le habían dicho que si no se graduaba en el instituto con buenas notas, el patrocinio terminaría. Jasper sólo había aceptado aquella ayuda porque sabía que no tenía otra opción, pero se había sentido un poco incómodo. Las clases habían pulido su técnica, y el equipamiento adecuado había cimentado su juego. Había jugado en hierba, en tierra batida y en pista sintética, y había aprendido las idiosincrasias de cada superficie.

Había practicado cada mañana antes de ir al colegio, y tanto las tardes como los fines de semana estaban reservadas al tenis. Durante los veranos solía trabajar a tiempo parcial en una de las tiendas del club de campo de Martin, y cuando acababa su turno, iba a las pistas para entrenar. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, el mejor jugador del club sólo podía ganarle si tenía un mal día.

La gente aceptaba su temperamento explosivo, y las mujeres habían empezado a sentirse atraídas por su inconformismo. Había aprendido el placer que podía proporcionar la compañía femenina, y había perfeccionado su técnica en ese terreno con la misma minuciosidad que aplicaba a su juego.

Su rutina sólo se había interrumpido cuando se había lesionado una mano defendiendo a su hermana, pero como le había roto la nariz al chico que había estado molestando a Rose, había dado por bien empleadas las dos semanas de inactividad forzada.

En su primer torneo, había sido un completo desconocido, pero había logrado su primera victoria de profesional en un partido largo y duro que había atraído la atención de la prensa deportiva. Se mostraba grosero, protestaba y se enfadaba cuando perdía, y se comportaba de igual forma cuando ganaba. La prensa había tolerado su genio porque era joven, brillante y diferente, y su ascenso había llamado la atención en un mundo donde los campeones se gestaban en la atmósfera selecta de los clubes de campo.

Antes de cumplir los diecinueve, había comprado una casa de tres habitaciones en un barrio residencial de Chicago, y había instalado allí a su madre y a su hermana. Había ganado su primer Wimbledon a los veinte, pero a pesar de que había logrado su sueño, la intensidad no había disminuido.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de París, se dio cuenta de que quizá era Alice la que lo había impulsado a pensar en sus propias raíces, porque ella había tenido una niñez muy diferente a la suya. Alice había gozado de una infancia privilegiada, había sido una niña muy protegida y rodeada de lujos que había crecido muy lejos de callejones y de bandas. Como era la hija de Jim Brandon, había estado metida en el mundo del tenis desde pequeña. A los cuatro años, tenía una raqueta hecha expresamente para ella con la que peloteaba en las canchas privadas de su padre, y su madre no limpiaba pasillos, sino que contrataba a otras mujeres para que lo hicieran.

A veces, Jasper se preguntaba si se había sentido atraído por ella a causa de todas aquellas diferencias, pero entonces recordaba cómo se sentía al tenerla en sus brazos y sabía que sus respectivos pasados no tenían nada que ver; sin embargo, desde el principio lo había atraído su actitud reservada… y la pasión que había intuido que se ocultaba debajo de su control férreo.

Él era un hombre incapaz de resistirse a un desafío, y la gélida y distante Alice Brandon lo había atraído profundamente desde el principio. Había esperado a que creciera… y a que se descongelara, se recordó con ironía mientras seguía deambulando sin un destino concreto. Al ver una de las muchas fuentes que salpicaban la ciudad, se acercó a ella y observó el alegre destello de la luz de las farolas en el agua, mientras deseaba que su sangre fuera igual de fría.

Dios, cómo seguía deseándola. Su orgullo luchaba contra aquel anhelo profundo, pero la habría tomado aquella misma noche a pesar de saber que había sido la esposa de otro hombre, que había compartido la cama de otro. Le habría resultado más fácil que hubiera tenido infinidad de amantes en vez de un marido, un maldito inglés con un título nobiliario. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se había apartado de sus brazos para ir directa a los de otro hombre?

Durante los primeros meses después de su marcha, había revivido una y otra vez los últimos días que habían pasado juntos para intentar encontrar una explicación, pero al final había enterrado el dolor y la furia, y la herida se había curado apenas y había dejado una cicatriz. Había seguido adelante con su vida, porque era un superviviente. Había sobrevivido a la pobreza, a la dureza de las calles, a todos los obstáculos… se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo, y soltó una carcajada carente de humor mientras se preguntaba si realmente había logrado sobrevivir a Alice.

Era consciente de que se había acostado con más de una mujer porque tenía casi el mismo tono de pelo, casi la misma modulación de voz… casi, pero nunca exactamente igual. Y cuando por fin había estado a punto de convencerse de que lo que recordaba era sólo una ilusión, ella había vuelto. Y libre.

Jasper soltó otra carcajada, porque sabía que el divorcio no significaba nada para él, que le habría dado igual que ella siguiera unida legalmente a otro hombre, que la habría tomado de todas formas.

Pero aquella vez, iba a ser él quien controlara la situación. Había perdido la paciencia, y estaba decidido a volver a tenerla hasta que decidiera dejarla. Desafío, estrategia, y acción. Ése era el patrón que había seguido durante media vida.

Se sacó una moneda del bolsillo y la echó con insolencia a la fuente, como si estuviera retando a la suerte a que se atreviera a evadirlo. La moneda se hundió lentamente en el agua, y acabó posándose entre cientos de deseos más.

Jasper recorrió la calle con la mirada, y entonces vio las luces de neón de un pequeño bar. Necesitaba una copa.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-7-**_

Alice tuvo tiempo de saborear su título de campeona del trofeo italiano de tenis en el vuelo de Roma a París; después de la final de dos horas, había estado demasiado exhausta para reaccionar, pero recordaba el abrazo de Esme y los vítores de la afición, la luz de los flashes y el aluvión de preguntas que se había obligado a contestar antes de desplomarse en la mesa de masaje. Las celebraciones posteriores se habían fusionado en una vorágine de color y de sonido, de entrevistas y de champán, de caras, apretones de manos, abrazos y periodistas. Mientras el avión surcaba el aire, empezó a asimilar por fin que lo había conseguido.

El torneo italiano siempre se le había resistido, pero su victoria le había demostrado que su regreso a la competición de élite era viable. Sentía que había valido la pena cada hora de esfuerzo, cada momento de dolor que había soportado durante los últimos seis meses de entrenamiento. Durante aquel tiempo, no había podido dejar de preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero por fin podía desprenderse de sus dudas.

Había decidido dejar a James sin vacilar ni por un segundo. No sentía absolutamente nada por la disolución de su matrimonio, un matrimonio que no había sido más que una educada pantomima después de los dos primeros meses. Su error imperdonable había sido casarse con lord James Wickerton.

Lo había hecho por un montón de razones equivocadas, y a pesar del resentimiento que sentía al pensar en su ex marido, era incapaz de dejar de sentirse responsable por haber dado el paso que los había unido legalmente. Él había sabido desde el principio que no lo amaba, pero no le había importado. Por su parte, ella había sabido que James quería que asumiera el papel de dama perfecta, pero le había dado igual porque en aquel momento la necesidad de escapar había sido avasalladora. De modo que le había dado a James lo que quería, una esposa atractiva y elegante capaz de ser la anfitriona perfecta, y había creído que a su vez él haría lo propio y le daría lo que necesitaba… amor y comprensión; sin embargo, la realidad había sido muy diferente a lo que esperaba, y casi tan dolorosa como lo que había dejado atrás. Había descubierto que las discusiones eran muy diferentes cuando dos personas no tenían nada en común, y cuando una de ellas consideraba que la otra había cometido un pecado imperdonable…

Pero no iba a pensar en ello, se negaba a pensar en aquella época tan dolorosa de su vida. Tenía que concentrarse en su victoria.

Michael había dicho la verdad al hablar de Tia. Era una jugadora vibrante que no daba tregua en la cancha, y cuya principal baza consistía en descubrir los puntos débiles de su contrincante y utilizarlos a su favor. Solía jugar con una fina cadena de oro al cuello, pendientes de aro y el pelo rubio recogido con una pinza, siempre llevaba trajes color pastel y con volantes, y luchaba como una tigresa. El partido se había alargado hasta los cinco sets, y el último había consistido en diez juegos largos y volátiles. La ventaja había pasado de un lado a otro de la pista a la misma velocidad que la pelota, y se había cumplido el tópico de que nada estaba decidido hasta el punto final.

Cuando el partido había acabado, ambas jugadoras habían salido de la pista con paso inseguro, sudorosas, doloridas y exhaustas, pero lo único importante para Alice era que había salido de allí con un título bajo el brazo.

Se sentía satisfecha de que hubiera sido un partido duro, porque era una buena forma de captar la atención de la prensa. El hecho de que una recién llegada ganara un torneo siempre era noticia, a pesar de su antiguo palmares; de hecho, su pasado contribuía a incrementar el interés de la gente, y necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para que su juego fuera progresando.

Después de Roma, le había llegado el turno a París. Ya había ganado una vez en aquella superficie de tierra batida, el año que había sido la pareja de Jasper. Intentó apartarlo de su mente de inmediato, tal y como había hecho con James, pero como siempre, Hale se negó a cooperar.

«Retomaremos esto en París». Aquellas palabras, mitad amenaza y mitad promesa, parecieron resonar en su mente. Lo conocía bien, y sabía que lo había dicho muy en serio. Tendría que lidiar con él en su momento, pero ya no era la muchacha ingenua e inocente de antaño. La vida le había enseñado que no existían las respuestas fáciles ni los finales de cuento de hadas, había perdido demasiado para creer que el final de un idilio era la felicidad eterna que en su día había esperado tener con Jasper. Ya no eran el príncipe y la princesa de las pistas de tenis.

Habían crecido, y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas creer que era más madura y sabia.

Estaba convencida de que él intentaría volver a conquistarla por una mera cuestión de orgullo, y como recordaba a la perfección el placer y la plenitud que había sentido al hacer el amor con él, sabía que le costaría mucho resistirse; de hecho, habría cedido y le habría dado lo que quería si hubiera estado segura de poder dejar su corazón al margen, porque había soportado tres años eternos sin la pasión que él le había dado. Durante tres años vacíos se había preguntado, había deseado y se había contenido.

Pero sabía que su corazón y sus emociones no estaban a salvo. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir sin más. Nunca se había engañado a sí misma, así que no tuvo otra opción que admitir que aún seguía enamorada de él; nunca había dejado de amarlo, y eso había hecho que se sintiera culpable.

Se preguntó como tantas otras veces qué habría sucedido si él hubiera sabido lo que había pasado, y sintió el mismo pánico de siempre. ¿Cómo podría habérselo contado? Abrió los ojos, y miró sin ver el cielo iluminado por el sol. ¿La habría creído?, ¿la habría aceptado? Antes incluso de acabar de formularse aquellas preguntas, sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación. No, Jasper no podía enterarse nunca de que se había casado con otro hombre estando embarazada de él, ni de que el dolor y la desesperación habían provocado que perdiera aquel regalo de valor incalculable que le había dado sin saberlo.

Alice cerró los ojos, e intentó conciliar el sueño. París ya estaba demasiado cerca.

—¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!

Jasper se volvió con una sonrisa, y de inmediato dejó a un lado la raqueta que había estado metiendo en la funda y levantó en vilo a la mujer que se le había acercado corriendo. Después de girar varias veces, la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella reía entusiasmada.

—¡Estás aplastándome! —a pesar de su protesta, la mujer lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Jasper le dio un sonoro beso antes de apartarla un poco para poder verla bien. Era una mujer delicada y con una figura curvilínea, sus ojos chispeantes tenían un tono verde grisáceo, y su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa radiante. Era una auténtica belleza, siempre lo había sido, pensó él para sus adentros, mientras su pecho se llenaba de amor. Le alborotó un poco el pelo, tan claro como el suyo, y le dijo:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rosalie?

—Abrazando al mejor tenista del mundo, hermanito —le contestó ella, mientras le tiraba de la oreja juguetonamente.

Jasper le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, y cuando vio al hombre que se había quedado a un lado observándolos, extendió el otro brazo para estrecharle la mano.

—Hola, Emmett.

—Hola, Jasper. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Bastante bien.

Emmett aceptó el apretón de manos y el escueto saludo con cierta diversión. Sabía que Jasper seguía siendo muy protector con su hermana pequeña, a pesar de que Rosalie ya tenía veintisiete años, estaba casada y tenía un hijo. Hacía dos años que se habían casado, y siempre había sabido que entre los dos hermanos existía un vínculo inquebrantable que incluso envidiaba un poco, porque él era hijo único. Después de dos años siendo cuñados, Jasper ya no se mostraba tan suspicaz con él, pero seguía igual de cauteloso. Por supuesto, no había ayudado en nada que él fuera quince años mayor que su mujer, ni que tuviera una empresa de investigación y desarrollo en California y Rosalie hubiera tenido que irse a vivir allí con él. Y por si eso fuera poco, prefería el ajedrez al tenis, así que seguramente no habría conocido a Rosalie Hale si no hubiera sido el sobrino de Martin Derick. Adoraba a su mujer, y cada día daba gracias por el cúmulo de circunstancias que habían propiciado que su tío conociera a Jasper.

Al ver la mirada llena de amor que Emmett le lanzó a su hermana, Jasper se relajó un poco y decidió portarse bien.

—¿Dónde está Emm?

—Con su abuela. Los dos están encantados —le contestó Emmett.

Rosalie soltó la risa cargada de felicidad que los dos hombres adoraban, y comentó:

—Es rápido como un relámpago a pesar de que sólo tiene poco más de un año, y mamá está entusiasmada con la idea de cuidarlo durante varias semanas. Por cierto, te manda un beso, pero ya sabes que no le gusta el avión.

Jasper soltó a su hermana, y agarró su bolsa de deporte y su raqueta.

—Anoche hablé con ella, pero no me dijo que ibais a venir.

—Queríamos darte una sorpresa —Rosalie tomó a su marido de la mano con expresión satisfecha, y añadió—: Emmett pensó que París era el lugar ideal para una segunda luna de miel.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada breve pero elocuente.

—Me costó convencerla, porque no quería estar dos semanas separada de Emm, pero cedió porque tú ibas a estar aquí —Emmett se inclinó, y besó a su mujer en la cabeza—. Está malcriando al niño.

—Eso no es verdad —protestó Rosalie con una sonrisa, antes de admitir—: Bueno, sí que lo es, pero es que Emm es un niño muy listo.

—Ya está pensando en matricularlo en Harvard.

—Esperaré al año que viene —bromeó Rosalie, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su hermano. Creyó ver ciertas marcas de tensión en su rostro, pero se dijo que eran imaginaciones suyas—. Eres cabeza de serie, ¿verdad? Martin está a punto de reventar de orgullo.

—Me habría gustado que estuviera aquí —Jasper recorrió las gradas vacías con la mirada, y comentó—: Tiene gracia, sigo con la costumbre de buscarlo con la mirada antes de los partidos.

—Quería venir, pero no ha podido posponer el juicio que tiene entre manos —le dijo su hermana—. Emmett y yo estamos aquí en representación de toda la familia.

—Perfecto. ¿En qué hotel estáis? —le preguntó Jasper, mientras se echaba la bolsa al hombro.

—En el… —Rosalie se interrumpió al ver a una mujer pelinegra cruzando una pista vacía a cierta distancia, y murmuró—: Alice.

Jasper se volvió de inmediato. Alice no los había visto, y Edward centraba su atención con lo que parecía una descripción detallada de algún partido.

—Sí… Alice —dijo con suavidad sin apartar la mirada de ella, de los movimientos de su cuerpo bajo el holgado chándal que llevaba—. ¿No sabías que estaba aquí?

—Sí, me… —Rosalie no supo qué decir, cómo explicar el barullo de sentimientos que la embargaban al volver a ver a Alice Brandon.

Los años parecieron desvanecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y volvió a ver la mirada impasible de sus ojos azules, volvió a oír su voz controlada. En aquel entonces, no había tenido ninguna duda de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, había tenido muy claro lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, e incluso la reacción en cadena que se había iniciado una tarde de septiembre sólo había servido para cimentar su certeza; sin embargo, Alice se había divorciado y había vuelto, y ya no estaba tan segura de que las líneas que demarcaban lo correcto y lo incorrecto estuvieran tan claras.

Sintió un súbito nudo en el estómago al mirar a su hermano y ver que él seguía observando a aquella mujer, y se preguntó si la había amado de verdad, si seguía enamorado de ella, y cómo reaccionaría si se enterara del papel que su propia hermana había jugado en lo que había sucedido. Sintió aquellas preguntas en la punta de la lengua, y tuvo miedo de las posibles respuestas.

—Jasper…

Los ojos de su hermano eran como un barómetro de sus emociones, y al verlos oscurecidos y llenos de emoción, Rosalie decidió callar y esperar a un momento más adecuado, pero no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de culpabilidad y de alivio ante el aplazamiento.

—Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? —le dijo Jasper con tono despreocupado—. ¿Dónde me has dicho que os alojáis?

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-8-**_

—Y como tiene dieciocho años y jugó como una apisonadora en la ronda de clasificación, se rumorea que puede dar la sorpresa —Edward lanzó la pelota al aire, y volvió a agarrarla con la mano—. No me importaría tanto si no fuera un niñato insoportable.

Alice se echó a reír, y atrapó la pelota cuando Edward volvió a lanzarla.

—Tiene dieciocho años.

—Por el amor de Dios, lleva ropa interior de marca y su madre se la lleva a la lavandería —refunfuñó él.

—Tranquilo, fiera. Te sentirás mejor cuando lo barras de la pista en cuartos —incapaz de resistirse, añadió—: La juventud contra la experiencia.

—Tú te enfrentas a Rayski, así que supongo que en ese caso es un partido entre dos viejas contrincantes.

—Vale, punto para ti. ¿Qué estrategia tienes pensada para esta tarde?

—machacarlo —contestó Edward de inmediato—. Pero si tiene suerte, dejaré que sea Jasper el que lo destroce en semis o en la final.

—Estás muy seguro de que Jasper va a llegar a la final, ¿no?

—Al cien por cien. Éste es su año, está jugando mejor que nunca. Va a empezar a acumular un título tras otro.

Alice no respondió, y permaneció en silencio mientras Edward le narraba el partido de clasificación de Jasper. Una súbita brisa arrastró varias hojas hasta sus pies. Aún era temprano, y el estadio de Roland Garros permanecía sumido en un ambiente tranquilo. El golpeteo de las pelotas apenas era perceptible, pero en cuestión de horas, los catorce mil asientos que rodeaban la pista central estarían ocupados por entusiastas del tenis. El ambiente estaría cargado de emoción, y el bullicio estaría acentuado por el sonido del tráfico que circulaba por la carretera que separaba el estadio del Bois de Boulogne.

Alice observó un sauce llorón bañado por la brisa mientras Edward seguía hablando. Durante aquella primera semana, los partidos irían sucediéndose durante unas once horas diarias, así que todo el mundo pasaba bastante tiempo en la pista, e incluso a los que perdían en primera ronda les merecía la pena haber ido. Muchos consideraban que era el torneo más duro de ganar, y al igual que Jasper, ella iba a por su segunda victoria.

París, Jasper… se preguntó si existía algún sitio que no contuviera recuerdos asociados a aquel hombre. En aquella ciudad, se habían besuqueado como adolescentes en la fila trasera de un cine, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la película de Ingmar Bergman que se proyectaba. En París, él le había masajeado una pantorrilla dolorida, la había mimado y la había animado, y había conseguido que ganara a pesar del dolor. En París, habían hecho el amor, habían hecho el amor una y otra vez hasta quedar exhaustos. En París, ella aún había creído en los finales felices.

Alice se obligó a apartar los recuerdos de su mente, y recorrió el estadio con la mirada; de repente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rosalie, y el impacto fue tremendo para ambas. Se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de comunicarse y de apartar la mirada.

—¡Vaya, es Rosalie! —exclamó Edward, encantado. Después de hacer un gesto de saludo con el brazo, agarró a Alice de la mano y echó a andar—. Vamos a saludarla.

Alice sintió pánico, e intentó apartarse de él.

—No, tengo… tengo que ir a… —fue incapaz de inventarse una excusa, pero consiguió liberarse de su mano—. Ve tú, ya nos veremos después.

Se apresuró a alejarse a toda velocidad a pesar de las protestas de Edward, y cuando por fin prestó atención a lo que la rodeaba, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al _Jardín des Plantes_. El aire estaba impregnado del aroma de las flores, y su nerviosismo contrastaba con la calma de aquel lugar. Luchó por controlarse, y aminoró un poco el paso.

Era una tontería correr… bueno, en realidad era una verdadera estupidez, pero la había tomado por sorpresa volver a ver a la hermana de Jasper, a la única persona que conocía sus razones. Habría sido desastroso tener que enfrentarse a Rosalie con la guardia baja, necesitaba algo de tiempo para prepararse. Era obvio que a ella también le había impactado verla, pero de momento no podía pararse a pensar en la reacción de la hermana de Jasper, porque ya tenía bastante con intentar recuperar la calma.

Se dijo que no iba a pensar en la última vez que había visto a Rosalie Hale, que no iba a acordarse de aquella calurosa tarde de septiembre, a pesar de lo fácil que sería recordar palabra por palabra la conversación que había mantenido con ella en la habitación de hotel que compartía con Jasper. No, no quería pensar en ello, porque entonces recordaría el dolor que la había desgarrado, la forma frenética en que había hecho las maletas, y el momento en que había tomado la decisión irrevocable de acudir a James.

Jasper tenía razón, había huido… pero no había logrado escapar. Aquellos tres años no habían supuesto casi ninguna diferencia, pero habían cambiado demasiadas cosas. Su corazón había permanecido inmutable, pero había sido una locura pensar que podía recuperar lo que había dejado escapar. Jasper Hale había sido su primer amante, y el único hombre al que había amado.

Juntos habían concebido un hijo que no había podido llegar a nacer, y nunca se había perdonado a sí misma por el accidente que se lo había arrebatado. Quizá su matrimonio no se había hundido por la falta de amor y de entendimiento, sino por la pérdida de aquel hijo que había creado con Jasper.

De repente, se preguntó qué habría pasado si el bebé hubiera llegado a nacer. ¿Habría sido capaz de ocultárselo a Jasper?, ¿habría sido capaz de seguir siendo la esposa de un hombre y de dar a luz al hijo de otro? Era inútil que se planteara todo aquello, porque la realidad era que había perdido a Jasper, al hijo que esperaba, y el apoyo de su propio padre. No podía existir un castigo mayor, y sólo podía mirar hacia delante y construir su propio futuro.

Al sentir una mano en el hombro, se volvió de golpe y se quedó mirando a Jasper con la mente en blanco, mientras un torbellino de emociones le arrasaba el alma. El jardín pareció sumirse en un silencio tan absoluto, que creyó oír el susurro del aire acariciando las hojas y las flores. El aroma que flotaba en el ambiente era dulce y embriagador como un primer beso. Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente, sintió que él bajaba la mano por su brazo hasta que los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron.

—¿Estás preocupada por el partido?

Alice sintió un miedo irracional de que él pudiera intuir lo que estaba pensando, y luchó por apartar de su mente los recuerdos del pasado.

—Un poco. Rayski es muy buena.

—Has ganado varias veces contra ella.

—Sí, y ella me ha ganado a mí.

Alice no intentó apartar la mano de la suya ni ocultar sus dudas, y Jasper vio cómo su tensión iba relajándose poco a poco. Aquel jardín conservaba recuerdos muy dulces, porque habían estado allí juntos en el pasado.

—Juega como lo hiciste contra Conway, tienen estilos muy parecidos.

Alice soltó una carcajada, y se pasó la mano libre por el pelo.

—¿Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme?

—Eres mejor que ella —le dijo él con firmeza. Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla—. Tienes más consistencia. Ella es más rápida, pero tú eres más fuerte y eso te da ventaja, a pesar de que la tierra no es tu mejor superficie.

—Vaya —se limitó a decir Alice, a falta de una respuesta adecuada.

—Has mejorado —comentó Jasper, mientras empezaban a andar por el camino—. A tu revés aún le falta potencia, pero…

—Me funcionó bien con Conway.

—Sí, pero podría ser mejor.

—Es perfecto —protestó Alice, antes de darse cuenta de que él estaba sonriendo. Sus labios se curvaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, y comentó—: Siempre se te ha dado bien enfadarme. Tú juegas contra Kilroy, no lo conozco.

—Sólo hace unos dos años que entró en el circuito, la temporada pasada sorprendió a todo el mundo en Melbourne —le dijo él, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. El gesto era tan natural para ambos, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta—. ¿Qué tipo de flor es ésa?

Alice bajó la mirada, y le dijo:

—Es un zapatito de dama.

—Qué nombre tan tonto.

—Eres un cínico.

—Me gustan las rosas.

—Claro, porque son las únicas flores que conoces —sin pensar en lo que hacía, Alice apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Me acuerdo de una noche que fui a darme un baño, y habías llenado la bañera con docenas de rosas.

El aroma de su pelo hizo que Jasper recordara muchas más cosas.

—Cuando por fin salimos de la bañera, tardamos más de una hora en limpiarla.

Alice suspiró con melancolía, y comentó:

—Fue maravilloso. Siempre me sorprendías con cosas absurdas.

—Una bañera llena de zapatitos de dama sería absurdo, una llena de rosas es romántico —la corrigió él.

—Llenamos todos los recipientes que encontramos en la habitación del hotel, hasta una botella de ginger ale. A veces… —Alice se interrumpió de inmediato, consciente de que estaba a punto de revelar demasiado.

—¿Qué? —Jasper hizo que se volviera para que lo mirara a la cara, y la agarró con más fuerza cuando ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Te acordabas a veces, en medio de la noche? ¿Te despertabas y sufrías porque no podías olvidar?

Alice se tensó al oír aquella verdad, y posó las manos sobre su pecho en un gesto defensivo.

—Jasper, por favor.

—Porque a mí me pasó una y otra vez. No he podido dejar de desearte, te deseaba a pesar de lo mucho que te odiaba a veces. ¿Sabes lo que se siente al ser incapaz de conciliar el sueño a las tres de la madrugada por lo mucho que necesitas a alguien, y saber que está en la cama de otro hombre?

—No, no, no lo hagas… —Alice se aferró a él, cerró los ojos, y apretó la mejilla contra la suya—. Jasper, no lo hagas…

—¿El qué? —él la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, y le preguntó con voz ronca—: ¿No quieres que te odie?, ¿no quieres que te desee? Maldición, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus ojos grises estaban oscurecidos de furia y ardían de pasión, los corazones de ambos latían desenfrenados. Alice dejó a un lado el orgullo, y lo besó.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil por un instante, pero se rindió con un gemido y con un estremecimiento, con una maldición ahogada. Mientras sus bocas se fundían, se preguntó por qué había intentado resistirse, pero era incapaz de pensar mientras Alice le cubría el rostro de besos… aquello era lo que quería, ¿no? Deseaba volver a tenerla, demostrar que podía arrancársela de dentro de una vez por todas; sin embargo, los motivos se desvanecieron ante la pasión que le nubló la cabeza, y Alice se convirtió en lo único que existía… su sabor dulce, su aroma incluso más embriagador y seductor que aquel jardín lleno de flores. Cada vez que inhalaba, sus pulmones se llenaban de ella, y se rindió a los labios seductores y al cuerpo suave que habían acaparado sus sueños.

Se apartó ligeramente de ella, y la condujo a través de las frágiles ramas de un sauce. El sol penetraba a través de la cortina de hojas, y los bañaba con una luz intermitente. Jasper sintió que su sangre le corría como un torrente por las venas cuando sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

Tenía que saber si su cuerpo era el mismo, si no había cambiado en aquellos años que había estado fuera de su alcance, y gimió al posar la mano sobre uno de aquellos pechos pequeños y firmes que conocía tan bien. A través de la tela de la chaqueta, sintió que el pezón se endurecía, y después de bajarle la cremallera con impaciencia, deslizó las manos por debajo de la camiseta hasta alcanzar aquella piel tersa y delicada. Siempre había tenido miedo de lastimarla con sus manos callosas, pero ella no se apartó y soltó un gemido de placer.

Cuando Alice le acarició el pelo, Jasper sintió lo mucho que lo deseaba en el temblor de sus dedos, probó la pasión en sus labios. Apartó la boca por un instante para cambiar de ángulo, y profundizó el beso mientras su lengua la saboreaba. Sintió el latido acelerado de su corazón bajo la palma de la mano, y siguió acariciándola.

Subió la otra mano lentamente hasta posarla en su cadera, y se perdió por un momento entre el pasado y el presente. La fragancia de las flores húmedas de rocío era más seductora que cualquier perfume, y sintió que estaba inmerso en un sueño mientras bajaba la boca por su cuello. Al oír que Alice suspiraba de placer, se preguntó si ella también estaba soñando, si en su mente el pasado también estaba mezclándose con aquel momento; sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron antes de que pudiera intentar encontrar una respuesta. Lo único que le importaba era que volvía a tenerla en sus brazos.

Jasper apenas oyó las risas, las voces hablando en francés. Abrazó a Alice con más fuerza, y sus cuerpos parecieron fundirse. Ruido de pasos, una risita… notó la intrusión a través de la bruma de aquel sueño maravilloso, y por un momento se negó a despertar y se aferró a Alice con más fuerza.

Cuando la soltó por fin, se quedó mirándola con ojos oscurecidos de emoción. Ella estaba sin aliento y aturdida, y al ver sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados, Jasper fue incapaz de resistirse y los cubrió de nuevo con su boca en un beso lento y lleno de ternura, para recoger hasta el último ápice de dulzura. Ella se estremeció y se aferró a él, desorientada, mientras su respiración se volvía jadeante y acelerada, como la de un buceador que acabara de salir a la superficie.

Alice no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, lo único que sabía era que el deseo se había intensificado hasta descontrolarse por completo. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, la sangre le corría por las venas… se sentía viva, increíblemente viva, y ya no estaba segura del camino que quería seguir.

—Esta noche —le dijo él en un susurro, mientras le besaba la palma de una mano.

—Jasper… —Alice sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclararse las ideas. Intentó liberar su mano, pero él la agarró con más fuerza.

—Esta noche.

—No puedo —al ver que empezaba a enfadarse, cubrió sus manos unidas con la que tenía libre y le dijo—: Jasper, tengo miedo.

Aquella admisión queda apagó por completo su enfado. Jasper soltó un suspiro cansado, y murmuró:

—Maldita sea, Alice…

Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos sin decir palabra, y apretó la mejilla contra su pecho. De forma automática, Jasper cerró los ojos y le acarició el pelo.

—Lo siento —le susurró ella—. Te tuve miedo en el pasado, y parece que sigue siendo así —y lo amaba… lo amaba más que antes, a causa de los años de separación.

—Alice —la apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara, y le dijo con voz firme—: No puedo prometerte esperar a que esta vez seas tú la que dé el primer paso, no voy a prometerte paciencia y ternura. Las cosas han cambiado.

—Sí, han cambiado, y creo que sería mucho mejor para los dos que permaneciéramos alejados el uno del otro.

Jasper soltó una carcajada seca y carente de humor, y le dijo:

—Eso es imposible.

—Si lo intentáramos…

—No vamos a hacerlo.

—Estás presionándome, Jasper.

—Pues claro —volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo, y le preguntó con voz ronca—: ¿No ves que yo también estoy presionado? Cada vez que te miro, me acuerdo de lo que compartimos, y me vuelvo loco intentando entender por qué me dejaste. ¿Sabes lo que eso supone para mí?

Ella lo agarró de los brazos con fuerza, y le dijo con firmeza:

—Quiero que quede claro que no pienso volver atrás. Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, empieza ahora. Sin preguntas ni explicaciones —sin dejarse intimidar por el brillo de furia que vio en sus ojos, añadió—: Jasper, lo digo en serio. No puedo darte explicaciones, y me niego a escarbar en el pasado.

—¿Pretendes que viva así?

—No pretendo nada —le dijo ella con voz suave—. Y no he accedido a nada, aún no.

—Me pides demasiado —le espetó él, mientras la soltaba—. Es demasiado.

Alice estuvo a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos, de rogarle que olvidara el pasado. A lo mejor era posible vivir el día a día sin más, si uno lo deseaba con la fuerza suficiente; sin embargo, algo la detuvo… quizá su orgullo, o el profundo instinto de conservación que había desarrollado desde aquella tarde de septiembre en que había huido de él, del posible dolor que aquel hombre podía infligirle. Entrelazó los dedos, y fijó la mirada en ellos.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Lo siento, Jasper, pero sólo conseguiríamos hacernos daño el uno al otro.

Él sintió que su cuerpo entero se tensaba, y la miró con expresión atormentada.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño, Alice. Ni siquiera cuando creía que te odiaba.

El dolor fue tan súbito y brutal, que Alice estuvo a punto de jadear por el impacto. Aquello había sido lo que le había dicho Rosalie, y sus palabras parecieron resonar en su mente… «Él nunca querría hacerte daño… nunca querría hacerte daño».

—Ninguno de los dos quería, pero lo hicimos. Sería una tontería volver a recorrer el mismo camino.

—Mírame —le pidió él, con voz suave y firme.

Alice hizo acopio de valor antes de obedecer, y su mirada se encontró con sus ojos, aquellos ojos penetrantes que revelaban una emoción descarnada. El le acarició la mejilla con ternura, y susurró:

—Vuelve a pedírmelo.

—Oh, Dios… estaba tan segura de que podría evitar esto, de que esta vez podría resistirme a ti…

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora, ya no estoy segura de nada —Alice sacudió la cabeza al ver que iba a interrumpirla, y le dijo—: No me lo pidas ahora, danos algo de tiempo a los dos.

Él hizo ademán de protestar, pero logró controlarse. Había esperado tres años, así que podía darle un poco más de tiempo.

—De acuerdo —al ver que ella empezaba a relajarse, la agarró de la muñeca y añadió—: La próxima vez no te lo pediré, Alice.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, las cosas han quedado claras.

—Muy claras. Vamos, te acompaño.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-9-**_

Séptimo juego del quinto set. Jasper permanecía en la línea de fondo, esperando a que Michael sacara. El aire estaba bastante cargado, y la luz del sol luchaba por atravesar las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Las gradas estaban abarrotadas, pero él era completamente ajeno a la gente, a los gritos y a los silbidos.

El tenis era un deporte individualista, por eso le había atraído. La culpa de una derrota o el mérito de una victoria sólo era atribuible a uno mismo. Era un deporte de energía y de emoción, y ésas eran dos cosas que a él nunca le habían faltado.

Se había alegrado de que le tocara jugar la semifinal contra Michael, porque el australiano tenía un estilo de juego lleno de pasión y de fuerza. Era uno de los cinco contrincantes a los que más respetaba, y el deseo de ganar sólo estaba un paso por detrás del deseo de enfrentarse a un buen desafío, de batallar. De niño había tenido que luchar por salir adelante, y la raqueta se había convertido en una extensión de su brazo. El partido era un combate más, un mano a mano. Para él, el tenis nunca había sido un simple juego, y nunca lo sería.

El australiano tenía un set de ventaja y estaba envalentonado, así que el objetivo inmediato era romperle el servicio para poder igualar el marcador. Aún no había encontrado ningún punto débil en su juego, y estaba buscando una brecha para poder atacar.

Oyó el golpe de la pelota contra la raqueta, la vio acercarse a toda velocidad y caer con una colocación perfecta en una de las esquinas, y su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaron con una coordinación impecable. Consiguió devolver el golpe mientras decidía la defensa, la ofensa y la estrategia en cuestión de una fracción de segundo.

Mientras los dos jugadores se movían por la pista con una concentración absoluta, los truenos empezaron a resonar en la distancia.

De momento, la mayoría de golpes habían sido largos y profundos, así que Jasper decidió imprimir más potencia para cambiar el ritmo de juego. Tomó desprevenido a Michael con un golpe cortado de izquierda a derecha, consiguió contrarrestar el intentó de pase del australiano, y respondió con una volea de revés incontestable que le dio el nada a quince.

Se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara, y mientras volvía a la línea de fondo, una mujer le gritó algo, pero como no dominaba el francés, no supo si se trataba de una felicitación o de una insinuación. Michael sacó con potencia, pero consiguió devolver la pelota y se posicionó en medio de la pista. Respondió a un golpe raso sin problemas, contrarrestó un peligroso golpe con efecto con uno cortado. Finalmente, el australiano cometió el error de intentar superarlo con un globo, y Jasper remató con contundencia. Cero a treinta.

Michael masculló una imprecación antes de volver a colocarse en la línea de saque. Jasper no se dejó llevar por la impaciencia, y se limitó a esperar agachado, balanceándose de un lado a otro, mirando a su contrincante sin pestañear. Los dos empezaron a buscar ángulos más abiertos y golpes más profundos, y se produjo un largo intercambio de golpes mientras ambos esperaban una buena oportunidad.

Un fotógrafo consiguió una instantánea impactante de Jasper con los brazos extendidos para recuperar el equilibrio, las piernas abiertas y una expresión de fiera concentración, y mientras seguía sacando fotos, pensó que no le haría ninguna gracia tener que enfrentarse a aquel norteamericano en una cancha.

Finalmente, Jasper realizó un revés con efecto, y Michael estrelló la pelota contra la red. Cero a cuarenta.

Estaba claro que el australiano empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Su siguiente saque acabó también en la red, pero colocó con cuidado el segundo para no cometer una doble falta. Jasper avanzó a por la pelota de inmediato, y se colocó en la red para atacar. Los dos se enzarzaron en un intercambio de golpes rápidos y potentes, sus cuerpos se movían por instinto mientras la pelota volaba del uno al otro a una velocidad de vértigo. Había apenas unos segundos entre golpe y golpe, así que ambos jugadores tenían que intentar anticiparse a lo que iba a hacer su rival. De repente, Jasper cambió de táctica, y realizó una dejada que los expertos calificarían después de arriesgada y los seguidores de valiente. Juego y set.

—¡Es fantástico, Emmett! —Rosalie se reclinó en su asiento, y exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo—. Se me había olvidado lo que se siente al ver jugar a mi hermano.

—Lo viste hace unas semanas —le recordó su marido, mientras se secaba el sudor del cuello con un pañuelo.

—Lo vi por televisión, pero esto es muy diferente. Estar aquí… ¿no lo notas en el ambiente?

—Pensaba que era la humedad.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—Siempre tienes los pies en el suelo, por eso te quiero.

—Entonces, no pienso levantarlos.

Emmett le alzó una mano para besarle los nudillos, pero al ver que se tensaba, levantó la mirada sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que Rosalie tenía la vista fija en algún punto por encima de su hombro. Se volvió con curiosidad, y vio varias caras conocidas del mundo del tenis, pero se dio cuenta de que había sido Alice Brandon quien había captado la atención de su mujer.

—Es la ex mujer de lord Wickerton, ¿verdad? Es impresionante.

—Sí, lo es —Rosalie apartó la mirada, pero siguió igual de tensa.

—Ha ganado su partido esta mañana, vamos a tener una norteamericana en la final femenina. Ha estado un tiempo apartada de la competición, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Emmett se sintió intrigado por la obvia incomodidad de su mujer, y decidió intentar averiguar qué le pasaba.

—Jasper y ella tuvieron una relación hace años, ¿no?

—No fue nada serio, sólo una aventura pasajera —Rosalie tragó con dificultad, y rogó para que aquello fuera cierto—. No es del tipo de Jasper, es una mujer muy fría que encajaba mucho mejor con Wickerton que con mi hermano. Jasper se sintió atraído por ella durante un tiempo, eso es todo —se humedeció los labios, y añadió—: Y está claro que ella tampoco se lo tomó en serio, porque se casó enseguida con Wickerton. Jasper no era feliz con ella.

—Ya veo —murmuró Emmett al cabo de unos segundos. Su mujer había hablado demasiado rápido, demasiado a la defensiva, y no supo qué pensar—. Supongo que Jasper está demasiado centrado en su carrera para ir en serio con una mujer, ¿no?

—Sí —Rosalie le lanzó una mirada casi suplicante, y luchó por hablar con convicción—. Sí, no habría dejado que se marchara si la hubiera querido de verdad, es demasiado posesivo.

—Y orgulloso —le recordó él con voz suave—. Dudo que fuera en busca de ninguna mujer, al margen de lo que sintiera por ella.

Rosalie sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, y permaneció en silencio mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia la pista. Su hermano estaba colocándose para sacar, pero lo que ella vio fue una mañana soleada en vez de una tarde nublada, y las pistas de hierba casi desiertas de Forest Hills en vez de la superficie de tierra de Roland Garros.

Al ver a Jasper apoyado en una baranda, con la mirada fija en la pista central, había pensado que parecía el capitán de un barco mirando hacia el mar. Era la persona a la que más quería del mundo, y no podía imaginarse un amor más grande que el que sentía por él. Era su hermano, su padre y su héroe. Le había proporcionado una casa, ropa y estudios sin pedir nada a cambio, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por él.

Después de acercarse a él, lo había rodeado con un brazo y había acurrucado la cabeza contra su hombro. Como aquella tarde iba a jugar la final del abierto de Estados Unidos contra Edward Mansen, le había preguntado:

—¿Estás pensando en el partido de esta tarde?

—¿Qué…? No, no estoy pensando en eso —le había contestado él, obviamente distraído.

—Debe de ser un poco raro tener que jugar contra tu mejor amigo.

—Durante el partido tenemos que olvidarnos de que somos amigos.

Al darse cuenta de que parecía preocupado y melancólico, lo había abrazado con más fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa, Jasper?

—Nada, sólo estoy un poco inquieto.

—¿Te has peleado con Alice?

—No.

Al ver que permanecía en silencio, había empezado a sospechar que no estaba diciéndole la verdad. Hacía algún tiempo que había empezado a preocuparse por la relación de su hermano con Alice, porque Jasper nunca había durado tanto tiempo con una mujer. Había creído que la reserva de Alice era en realidad frialdad, había tomado su independencia por indiferencia. Alice no intentaba aferrarse a Jasper a cada momento, no lo escuchaba embelesada, no lo adoraba.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en el pasado, Rosalie? —le había preguntado él de repente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Piensas en nuestra niñez?, ¿en aquel apartamento ruinoso donde vivíamos? Las paredes eran finas como el papel, y en medio de la noche se oían los gritos de los vecinos. La escalera olía a basura y a sudor.

Su tono de voz no le había gustado nada, y había apretado la cara contra su pecho para dar y buscar consuelo.

—No suelo pensar en ello. Supongo que no me acuerdo tan bien como tú, aún no tenía ni quince años cuando nos sacaste de allí.

—A veces, me pregunto si uno puede escapar realmente de todo eso, si puede darle la espalda por completo. Basura y sudor… no puedo olvidar ese olor. Una vez, le pregunté a Alice cuál era el olor que más le recordaba a su niñez, y ella me dijo que el de las flores que había sobre la ventana de su dormitorio.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Jasper.

—Yo tampoco.

—Dejaste atrás todo aquello.

—Lo dejé, pero eso no significa que quedara atrás. Anoche, mientras cenábamos, Wickerton se paró junto a nuestra mesa y empezó a hablar con ella de impresionistas franceses. A los cinco minutos, no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando.

Se había sentido indignada. Ella había estudiado el impresionismo francés porque su hermano le había pagado la universidad, porque le había dado la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera.

—Tendrías que haberle dicho a ese tipo que se esfumara.

Jasper había soltado una carcajada carente de humor, y le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

—Ese fue mi primer impulso —entonces se había puesto muy serio, y había añadido—: Pero entonces me quedé mirándolos. Se entendían a la perfección, hablaban al mismo nivel, y me di cuenta de que hay barreras que no se pueden saltar.

—Podrías hacerlo si quisieras.

—Puede, pero no pienso hacerlo. Me importan un comino los impresionistas franceses, me traen sin cuidado sus amigos mutuos que son primos lejanos de la reina de Inglaterra, me da igual quién ganó en Ascot el mes pasado. Y aunque me importara todo eso, seguiría sin encajar en ese tipo de vida, porque siempre recordaré el olor a basura y a sudor.

—Alice no tendría que animarlo, ese tipo va tras ella desde París.

—No lo anima ni lo desanima, pero la han educado desde la cuna para que sea refinada, para que mantenga conversaciones en salones de té. Es diferente a nosotros, Rosalie. Eso lo he sabido desde siempre.

—Si lo mandara al cuerno…

—Alice es incapaz de mandar al cuerno a alguien.

—Es muy fría.

—Es diferente —Jasper la había tomado de la barbilla, y le había dicho con suavidad—: Tú y yo somos iguales, somos personas directas que gritamos cuando nos apetece, que no nos contenemos si tenemos ganas de estrellar algo contra una pared. Pero hay personas que son incapaces de hacer esas cosas.

—Pues son personas estúpidas.

Al oír aquello, Jasper había soltado una carcajada llena de calidez y de afecto.

—Te quiero, Rosalie.

—No puedo soportar verte triste, ¿por qué permites que Alice te afecte tanto? —había murmurado ella, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Eso es algo que yo mismo he estado preguntándome. A lo mejor… a lo mejor sólo necesito un empujoncito en la dirección correcta.

Ella había seguido abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras luchaba por encontrar una respuesta adecuada.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-10-**_

Ya estaban en el décimo juego del séptimo set, y el público seguía animando con entusiasmo. Edward estaba sentado entre Alice y Esme, inclinado hacia delante y con la mirada fija en la pista.

—Te juegas bastante en este partido, ¿verdad? —le dijo Esme con voz seca, a pesar de que su propio corazón estaba acelerado. Edward iba a enfrentarse en la final al ganador.

—Es el mejor partido que he visto en dos años —comentó él. Tenía la cara sudorosa, y el cuerpo tenso. La pelota iba tan rápido, que a veces costaba seguirla.

Alice no hizo ningún comentario, porque sabía que no era objetiva. Jasper la cautivaba. Los dos contrincantes tenían una forma física envidiable y no se daban tregua, pero era Jasper el que la emocionaba con su juego.

A pesar de que admiraba a Michael y admitía que tenía un juego brillante, el australiano no conseguía provocarle aquella emoción apabullante. Se preguntó si el juego de Jasper le afectaría tanto si no lo conociera, si no hubieran sido amantes. No alcanzaba a entender cómo era posible que una mujer que se había criado en un ambiente tan controlado y protegido sintiera aquella atracción irresistible por un hombre de pasiones tan turbulentas. Quizá era por la típica atracción de los polos opuestos… no, aquélla explicación era demasiado simple.

A pesar de que estaba sentada en medio de un estadio abarrotado, sentía un deseo y una excitación tan poderosos, que era como si estuviera desnuda con él. No le daba vergüenza admitirlo, porque era algo natural. Y tampoco tenía miedo, porque sabía que se trataba de algo inevitable. Aquellos tres años interminables parecían haberse desvanecido… qué pérdida de tiempo.

«Esta noche». La decisión cristalizó con la misma naturalidad que la primera vez. Aquella noche estarían juntos, y si sólo era una vez, si él no quería nada más, tendría que bastar. La larga espera había llegado a su fin. Se echó a reír, llena de alivio y de felicidad, y al darse cuenta de que Edward le lanzaba una mirada extrañada, le dijo:

—Va a ganar —se apoyó en la barandilla, y posó la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas—. Sí, va a ganar.

Jasper hizo caso omiso del dolor sordo que sentía en el brazo con el que sujetaba la raqueta. Los músculos de las piernas amenazaban con agarrotarse en cuanto se parara, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer por el cansancio. Y tampoco iba a dejar que su contrincante le ganara, porque una de las cosas que no habían cambiado en veinte años era que no soportaba perder.

Estaba a un punto de ganar el partido, y seguía jugando con el mismo empuje del principio. Los juegos habían sido largos y demoledores. La pelota volaba, el sudor les bañaba la piel. Hacía veinte minutos que había sacrificado la virtuosidad por la astucia, y la táctica le había funcionado.

Sus fuerzas estaban igualadas, así que decidió que tendría que ganar el punto con una estrategia que pillara desprevenido al australiano. Empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro de la pista, y el juego se igualó tres veces. Después de conseguir ventaja con un punto de saque imparable, fue a por todas. Empezaron a intercambiar golpes a un ritmo endiablado, y finalmente llegó la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Michael le lanzó un revés fantástico, y él devolvió el golpe con la raqueta a la altura de la cadera. El australiano consiguió conectar, pero no le hizo falta mirar dónde caía la pelota para saber que no había entrado.

Juego, set, y partido.

El calor y el cansancio golpearon de lleno a Jasper y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no trastabillar. Caer de rodillas sin más habría sido todo un alivio, pero se obligó a ir hacia la red.

Michael le estrechó la mano, le rodeó los hombros con su brazo libre y le dijo casi sin aliento:

—Maldita sea, Hale… has estado a punto de liquidarme.

Jasper soltó una carcajada, y se apoyó por un segundo en su contrincante para conservar el equilibrio.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Necesito un trago —le dijo el australiano con una gran sonrisa, al incorporarse—. Vamos a emborracharnos.

—Genial.

Vencedor y vencido se volvieron para enfrentarse por separado a la prensa, la ducha, y la mesa de masaje. Jasper agarró la toalla que alguien le dio, y se limitó a asentir ante el aluvión de preguntas y de felicitaciones. Se cubrió la cara con la toalla, y no tuvo fuerzas ni para mandar al diablo a los periodistas. A través de la tela, oyó que alguien empezaba a recogerle las raquetas. Estaba exhausto, y cuando dejó caer la toalla empapada de sudor, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alice.

Eran tan azules… sus ojos eran tan azules, tan límpidos y profundos, que habría podido hundirse en ellos. El insoportable calor se desvaneció, como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana y hubiera dejado entrar una brisa fresca.

—Felicidades —le dijo ella.

Jasper sintió que su cansancio se evaporaba al ver su sonrisa, y por extraño que pareciera, el agotamiento no fue reemplazado por el deseo, sino por un bienestar cálido y sencillo.

—Gracias.

Cuando ella le dio la bolsa de las raquetas, sus manos se rozaron por un instante.

—Supongo que la prensa estará esperándote dentro —al oír su respuesta sucinta y directa, Alice esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a él—. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?

Jasper enarcó una ceja, y contestó:

—Claro.

—Nos vemos a las siete en el vestíbulo del hotel.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Cuál crees que ha sido el punto de inflexión del partido, Hale?

—¿Qué estrategia vas a seguir en la final contra Mansen?

Jasper no contestó a los periodistas; de hecho, ni siquiera los oyó, porque toda su atención estaba centrada en Alice, que estaba alejándose a través de la multitud.

Rosalie contempló a su hermano desde la grada, y sintió una breve sensación de _deja vu_.

Minutos después, Jasper se metió bajo el chorro de la ducha sin quitarse la ropa, y dejó que el agua lo empapara mientras se desvestía. Un reportero del _World of Sports_ estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes, y empezó a tomar notas y a hacerle preguntas que él respondió desnudo, con la ropa a sus pies. Trataba a la prensa con naturalidad, porque le daba lo mismo lo que publicaran sobre él. Su madre tenía un álbum donde iba guardando recortes, pero él nunca leía los artículos ni las entrevistas. Se enjabonó la cara con ambas manos para deshacerse del sudor, y repuso parte de los fluidos perdidos al beberse bajo el chorro de la ducha un bote de zumo que alguien le dio. La debilidad y el dolor iban envolviéndolo de nuevo, pero consiguió llegar a la mesa de masaje por puro instinto y se desplomó sobre ella.

Unos dedos fuertes empezaron a trabajar en sus músculos doloridos, y a pesar de que las preguntas seguían sucediéndose, se limitó a cerrar los ojos sin prestarles atención. Sintió un dolor agudo mientras le masajeaban la pantorrilla, pero apretó los dientes y se obligó a permanecer quieto, porque sabía que el alivio no tardaría en llegar. Permaneció inmóvil durante diez minutos agónicos bajo las manos del masajista, y empezó a adormilarse y a olvidar el dolor, como solía pasarle a una madre después de dar a luz. Pero no se le olvidó que había ganado, ni aquellos ojos azules. Y con aquellas dos imágenes en la mente, se quedó dormido.

El suelo del vestíbulo era de mármol blanco veteado de rosa. Esme había comentado que limpiarlo debía de ser una auténtica pesadilla, y su marido le había recordado que no había usado una fregona en su vida. Alice estaba sentada con ellos, oyéndolos bromear, y se dijo que no estaba nerviosa. Eran las siete menos diez.

Se había puesto un sencillo vestido de seda tan pálida como el interior de la piel de un melocotón, y el pelo apartado de la cara dejaba al descubierto unos pequeños pendientes de perlas y coral. No llevaba ningún anillo, y tenía los dedos entrelazados.

—¿Dónde vas a cenar? —le preguntó Esme.

—En un pequeño restaurante de la orilla izquierda.

Jasper y ella habían ido allí una vez en el pasado. Había un violinista bastante vehemente, pero Jasper lo había convencido de que se esfumara con veinte dólares norteamericanos.

Al oír un trueno, Esme miró hacia la puerta principal y comentó:

—Te va a costar bastante conseguir un taxi. ¿Has visto a Jasper desde el partido?

—No.

—Edward me ha dicho que Michael y él se han quedado dormidos como angelitos en las mesas de masaje. Al parecer, un fotógrafo avispado ha conseguido un par de fotos muy interesantes.

—Deportistas en reposo —dijo su marido.

—Esto va a hacer mella en su imagen de chicos duros.

Alice sonrió, porque sabía lo joven y vulnerable que parecía Jasper cuando estaba dormido, como un niñito exhausto. Era el único momento del día en que su frenética energía estaba en reposo. De repente, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Si el bebé hubiera sobrevivido… pero de inmediato se obligó a apartar aquella idea de su mente.

—Oye, ésa es la hermana de Jasper, ¿verdad?

Alice se volvió, y vio a Rosalie y a Emmett cruzando el vestíbulo.

—Sí.

Sus miradas se encontraron en aquel momento, y el encuentro fue inevitable. Rosalie apretó con fuerza la mano de su marido, y se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, Alice.

—Rosalie.

—No conoces a mi marido, ¿verdad? Emmett McCarty, lady Wickerton.

—Alice Brandon —la corrigió ella con calma, mientras le estrechaba la mano a Emmett—. ¿Eres pariente de Martin?

—Sí, es mi tío. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí —le dijo Alice, con una sonrisa que añadió algo de calidez a sus ojos.

Mientras ella le presentaba a los demás con una desenvoltura innata, Emmett la observó con disimulo. Sí, Rosalie tenía razón en lo de que parecía fría, pero tenía una vitalidad subyacente que quizá un hombre podía captar con más facilidad que otra mujer. En aquel momento, empezó a preguntarse si su esposa estaba equivocada en lo referente a los sentimientos de su hermano.

—¿Es aficionado al tenis, señor McCarty? —le preguntó Alice.

—Por favor, tutéame. Sólo estoy metido en este mundillo por Rosalie, prefiero otros deportes. Mi tío no me lo perdona.

Alice soltó una carcajada. Estaba claro que Emmett McCarty era un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo que no estaría dispuesto a ocupar un segundo puesto en la vida de su mujer, a pesar de la adoración que Rosalie sentía por su hermano.

—Martin no puede quejarse, ha entrenado a un campeón —Alice miró a Rosalie, que estaba sentada muy tensa junto a Esme, y le preguntó—: ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Muy bien, gracias. Se ha quedado en casa con Emm —Rosalie consiguió devolverle la mirada, pero empezó a juguetear con la tela de su falda en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—¿Emm?

—Nuestro hijo.

Emmett se dio cuenta de que Alice apretó con fuerza el brazo de la silla. Sólo fue por un instante, pero el gesto hizo que su curiosidad fuera en aumento.

—No sabía que habías tenido un hijo, Ada debe de estar encantada de tener un nieto —Alice sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su sonrisa permaneció inalterable a pesar del peso que le oprimía el corazón, y se obligó a preguntar con calma—: ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Catorce meses.

Mientras Alice se ponía cada vez más tensa, Rosalie se relajó al hablar de su hijo.

—Empezó a caminar de golpe, le encanta corretear de un lado a otro. Mamá dice que es igualito a Jasper.

Cuando Rosalie le ofreció una fotografía de su hijo, Alice no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla. El niño tenía la forma del rostro de su padre, pero los genes de los Hale eran evidentes. Tenía el mismo pelo claro y denso de su madre y de su tío, y unos ojos enormes y grises. Incluso en una fotografía, la vitalidad del pequeño era casi palpable. Pero había habido otro niño que habría tenido el pelo claro y los ojos grises… ¿cuántas veces se había imaginado cómo habría sido la carita de su hijo?

—Es precioso, debes de estar muy orgullosa de él —se oyó decir con voz tranquila, antes de devolverle la foto a Rosalie.

—Mi mujer cree que debería esperar hasta los doce años antes de presentarse como candidato a la presidencia.

Alice sonrió, pero Emmett se dio cuenta de que aquella vez el gesto carecía de calidez.

—¿Jasper ya le ha comprado una raqueta?

—Ya veo que lo conoces muy bien —comentó Emmett.

—Sí —Alice miró a Rosalie sin pestañear, y dijo—: El tenis y su familia siempre han sido lo principal para él.

—Odio admitirlo, pero me acuerdo de cuando ibas a ver los partidos de tu hermano hace doce años —comentó Esme—. Eras una adolescente desgarbada, y te comías las uñas por culpa de los nervios. Y mírate ahora, ya eres madre.

Rosalie sonrió, y alargó las manos para que pudieran vérselas.

—Pero aún sigo mordiéndome las uñas en los partidos de Jasper.

A Alice no le sorprendió ser la primera en verlo cuando salió del ascensor, porque su cuerpo entero estaba en sintonía con él. Jasper llevaba unos pantalones negros de tela fina, y una camisa gris. Sabía que no había elegido la prenda porque el tono combinaba con sus ojos, sino porque había sido lo primero que había encontrado a mano. Siempre estaba fantástico a pesar de que no le prestaba ninguna atención especial a la ropa, porque tenía un cuerpo atlético y un estilo adquirido. Se había peinado, pero su pelo ya había empezado a rebelarse. Al verlo detenerse por un momento, lleno de energía, Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—¡Ahí está Jasper! —Rosalie se levantó de golpe, y fue hacia él de inmediato—. Aún no he podido felicitarte, has estado fantástico.

A pesar de que su hermano la abrazó, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en el grupo que permanecía sentado, y no le hizo falta volverse para saber quién centraba su atención.

Pero Alice permaneció en silencio cuando se acercaron a los demás.

—Hoy sí que te has ganado el sueldo, Hale —comentó Esme—. El Decano y yo hemos quedado en el Lido con Michael, para intentar animarlo un poco.

—Dile que he perdido un kilo y medio en la pista —bromeó él, sin apartar la mirada de Alice.

—No creo que eso le consuele —Esme empezó a levantarse, y le hizo un gesto a su marido para que hiciera lo propio—. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a pelear por un taxi. ¿Alguien más tiene que irse?

Emmett entendió la indirecta de inmediato, y comentó:

—Sí, Rosalie y yo también vamos a salir a cenar.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a algún sitio, Jasper?

El marido de Esme miró a su mujer con expresión ofendida al sentir que le daba un pisotón, pero cerró la boca de golpe al ver que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. Aunque no era un hombre dado a captar indirectas sutiles, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba al ver la forma en que Jasper y Alice se miraban en silencio.

—Supongo que no quiere que lo llevemos a ningún sitio, ¿no? —le preguntó a su mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Eres un lince, cariño —Esme echó a andar con los demás hacia la puerta, y comentó—: ¿Alguien sabe alguna palabrota en francés?, es la mejor manera de conseguir un taxi aquí.

Alice se levantó poco a poco, y oyó el sonido de la tormenta a su espalda cuando la puerta principal se abrió brevemente. Por un segundo, Jasper pensó que parecía un tesoro intocable que merecía estar en una vitrina, pero entonces tomó la mano que ella le ofreció. Era cálida, de carne y hueso.

Sin decir palabra, fueron hacia los ascensores.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-11-**_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, porque las palabras no eran necesarias. Sin soltarla de la mano, Jasper pulsó el botón de su planta y el ascensor empezó a subir. Sintió que los dedos de Alice temblaban por un momento bajo los suyos, y aquella pequeña reacción le resultó increíblemente excitante. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo por fin y se abrió la puerta, salieron juntos al pasillo.

Alice oyó el ruido de la llave tintineando contra unas monedas cuando Jasper se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacarla, oyó el ruido de la cerradura, y al notar que él le soltaba la mano sin decir nada, supo que la decisión era suya y entró sin dudar en la habitación en penumbra.

El primer pensamiento que le pasó por la mente fue que aquel lugar olía a él. El ambiente conservaba su aroma… un olor penetrante y vital que no había podido olvidar. Se sintió muy nerviosa de repente, y luchó por encontrar algún tema de conversación adecuado mientras empezaba a recorrer la habitación. A pesar de que reinaba el desorden, sabía que si abría el armario encontraría las raquetas de Jasper colocadas con pulcritud. Se acercó a la ventana, y vio las gotas de lluvia cayendo como lágrimas por el cristal.

—La tormenta va a durar toda la noche.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo en ese mismo momento, como acentuando sus palabras. Alice contó hasta cinco antes de oír el sonido del trueno. La oscuridad estaba salpicada de luces, y el hervidero de actividad de la ciudad parecía distante. Permaneció con la mirada fija en el exterior, esperando a que Jasper hablara, pero lo único que quebraba el silencio era el golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas, el sonido ahogado del tráfico, el ronroneo esporádico de un trueno.

Incapaz de seguir soportándolo, se volvió hacia él y vio que estaba observándola. La pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche llenaba la habitación de luces y de sombras. La postura de Jasper no era relajada ni amenazadora, pero ella supo leerla a la perfección. Él le había dado la posibilidad de elegir antes de entrar, y ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera.

No había marcha atrás. A pesar de que se sintió profundamente aliviada al darse cuenta de que la decisión ya estaba tomada, no pudo evitar que le temblaran los dedos cuando empezó a desabrocharse el fino cinturón del vestido. Cuando Jasper se acercó a ella y le cubrió las manos con las suyas para detenerla, se quedó mirándolo insegura, tan nerviosa como la primera vez.

Sin decir ni una palabra, él le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y la observó con expresión intensa porque quería recordarla siempre así, bañada por la luz tenue y con la furia de la tormenta a su espalda. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido, y brillaban con una mezcla de temor y de deseo. Había dejado caer los brazos a ambos lados en señal de rendición… a lo mejor ya no recordaba que él no quería someterla.

Al bajar la cabeza hacia ella, la vio cerrar los párpados y entreabrir los labios, y empezó a besarle con ternura una sien, la otra, la delicada curva de una ceja… cerró los ojos sin prisa, mientras volvía a familiarizarse con su cara a través del tacto y del sabor. Evitó de momento la tentación de su boca, y empezó a mordisquearle la mandíbula.

Mientras le cubría el rostro de besos, recorrió con un pulgar la forma de sus labios. Recordaba cada curva, cada línea. Sintió que exhalaba temblorosa cuando le besó las comisuras de la boca, pero cuando ella intentó intensificar el contacto, se apartó ligeramente. Sus caricias eran suaves, una promesa fugaz de lo que estaba por llegar, y sintió una profunda satisfacción cuando ella se aferró a sus brazos con un gemido, porque aquello era lo que había estado esperando… que Alice mostrara su fuerza, que le exigiera lo que quería.

Cuando volvió a besarla, ella lo rodeó con los brazos en un gesto posesivo, y la pasión estalló de inmediato mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y sus bocas se fundían.

—Desnúdame —le dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada—. Quiero que me desnudes.

Jasper empezó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido poco a poco, y sus dedos encontraron la prenda de seda aún más fina que llevaba debajo. Cuando el vestido le cayó a los pies, Alice se impacientó y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa sin dejar de besarlo. Al sentir la dureza de sus músculos, la línea de sus costillas y el vello que le cubría el pecho, se le escapó un gemido de deseo.

Estaba desesperada por sentir el contacto de piel contra piel, y la fina combinación de seda se convirtió en una barrera insoportable. Levantó la mano para bajar un tirante, pero Jasper la detuvo.

—No hay prisa —le susurró él, antes de volver a hacer trizas su control con un beso duro y profundo—. Vamos a la cama.

Como en un sueño, Alice dejó que la condujera hacia allí, notó que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de los dos, y sintió que la recorría un estremecimiento.

—La luz…

Jasper la miró a los ojos, y le dijo:

—Necesito verte.

Sus bocas se encontraron mientras un trueno retumbaba en el exterior, pero Jasper se negó a apresurarse y empezó a besarla con un ritmo lánguido y sensual. Alice era tan suave, tan cálida y húmeda, que sus labios bastarían para saciarlo de placer durante el resto de su vida. Ella empezó a retorcerse contra su cuerpo con insistencia para que acelerara el ritmo, pero estaba decidido a saborearla y sus manos empezaron a trazar su cuerpo por encima de la prenda de seda que aún la cubría.

Cuando subió las manos desde sus muslos hasta sus pechos y sintió que los pezones se erguían bajo la fina tela, apartó la boca de sus labios y agarró uno de los tirantes con los dientes. Fue bajándolo poco a poco, hasta dejar al descubierto la piel tersa y pálida de sus pechos, que contrastaba con el tono moreno de sus brazos y de sus hombros.

—Eres tan hermosa… —le susurró, mientras bajaba con la punta de un dedo el otro tirante. Cuando quedó desnuda hasta la cintura, bajó la cabeza hacia ella poco a poco, aunque Alice hundió las manos en su pelo para intentar atraerlo hacia su cuerpo con mayor rapidez.

Cuando le cubrió un pezón con la boca entreabierta, ella se arqueó y lo apretó contra sí, y creyó enloquecer al sentir que empezaba a acariciarla con la lengua. Su cuerpo entero pareció vibrar con el palpito de cientos de pequeños pulsos, y la recorrió un deseo descarnado y primitivo que le nubló la razón. Desesperada por sentir placer, empezó a moverse bajo su cuerpo, a acariciarlo por todas partes.

Jasper dejó a un lado la ternura, porque estaba claro que no era lo que ella quería en ese momento. Su pasión desatada siempre le había enloquecido. Cuando estaban juntos, Alice carecía de inhibiciones y de vergüenza, era puro fuego, y tan peligrosa como los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

Sin darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control, con la respiración entrecortada, le arrancó la prenda de seda, pero ella no le dio tiempo para que pudiera contemplar su desnudez porque ya estaba luchando por arrancarle los calzoncillos. Rodaron por la cama con movimientos frenéticos, y aunque se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblorosa, sus manos lo acariciaban con firmeza y sin vacilaciones. Ninguno de los dos pudo esperar más.

Al penetrarla, Jasper sintió un dolor punzante que se convirtió en una dulce agonía. Creyó oírla gritar, igual que en aquella primera noche en la que había tomado su virginidad, y entonces sintió que lo rodeaba por completo, con las piernas y con los brazos. Sus bocas se encontraron mientras la tormenta estallaba a su alrededor, y se hundieron en la vorágine.

Alice suspiró, completamente relajada. Nunca se había sentido tan plena y satisfecha, ni siquiera cuando había estado con él en el pasado, porque en aquel entonces aún no sabía cómo sería vivir sin él. La recorrió un estremecimiento, y se apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes frío? —Jasper la atrajo hacia sí aún más, para que apoyara la cabeza en la curva de su hombro.

—Un poco. ¿Dónde está mi combinación?

—Me la he comido.

Ella se echó a reír, y lo abrazó como si no fuera a soltarlo jamás. Qué maravilloso era ser libre, poder reír y amar abiertamente. Se apoyó en su pecho para mirarlo a la cara, y vio una desacostumbrada serenidad en sus ojos. Su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa, y sentía el movimiento rítmico de su respiración, que estaba acompasado con el suyo propio. Siempre habían encajado, siempre habían sido dos mitades de un todo.

—Dios, te he echado tanto de menos… —Alice se sintió incapaz de seguir hablando, y hundió la cara contra su cuello. Vacía, había estado tan vacía… pero una hora de plenitud había borrado una eternidad de vacío. —Alice…

—No, nada de preguntas —le cubrió la cara de besos con desesperación, y añadió—: Limítate a sentir, a estar conmigo. Esta noche necesito reír, como lo hacía cuando estaba contigo.

El tomó su cabeza entre las manos para detenerla, pero al ver el brillo de súplica y de desesperación en sus ojos, apartó la pregunta que le martilleaba en la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.

—¿No ibas a invitarme a cenar?

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando —le dijo ella, claramente aliviada.

—Oye, has sido tú la que me has invitado a salir.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y enarcó una ceja en un gesto de suficiencia.

—Me parece que te ha dado demasiado sol en la cabeza, Hale.

—Me debes una cena —insistió él, antes de rodar hasta cernirse sobre ella.

—Por lo que has dicho, ya te has comido una combinación de seda que me costó sesenta dólares, ¿cómo puedes seguir teniendo hambre?

Cuando él bajó la cabeza y le dio un mordisco en el cuello, Alice se echó a reír mientras intentaba zafarse de él.

—Necesito comida, tengo hambre —murmuró él.

Al recordar uno de sus puntos débiles, Alice bajó una mano hasta sus costillas, y aprovechó su sacudida involuntaria para escabullirse. Cuando él volvió a agarrarla y volvió a tumbarla en la cama, estaba riendo como una colegiala.

—¿Cuánta gente sabe que el gran Hale tiene cosquillas? —le preguntó, cuando él le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto pagaría la prensa por saberlo?

—Lo mismo que pagarían por saber que la elegante Alice Brandon tiene una marca de nacimiento con forma de corazón en su precioso trasero.

Alice pensó en ello durante un momento, y finalmente decidió ceder.

—Vale, estamos empatados. ¿De verdad quieres cenar fuera? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa seductora.

Jasper sintió que un cálido deseo se extendía por su interior al verla allí tumbada, bañada por la luz tenue y con los ojos oscurecidos. Los truenos ya no eran más que un ronroneo distante, pero sintió su vibración en la cabeza.

—Podemos llamar al servicio de habitaciones —murmuró, antes de volver a rozar su boca con los labios. Sin soltarle los brazos, empezó a salpicar su rostro de pequeños besos, y acurrucó la cabeza en la curva de su cuello para empezar a saborearla con la lengua.

—Jasper… hazme el amor.

—Voy a hacerlo —le susurró él al oído—, pero esta vez vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma. Horas, mi amor —cuando trazó su oreja con la lengua, ella se retorció de placer—. Horas y horas —se incorporó en la cama, y al levantarla contra su cuerpo, sintió su corazón acelerado. Descolgó el teléfono, y al ver que ella lo miraba con expresión perpleja, le recordó—: Comida.

—Tendría que haberme acordado de que tu estómago es lo primero —dijo ella, con una carcajada.

—No siempre —comentó él, mientras le cubría un pecho con la mano y acariciaba el pezón erguido con el pulgar.

—Jasper…

Él la silenció con un beso, y sin dejar de enloquecerla con sus caricias, se llevó el teléfono al oído.

—Champán, Dom Pérignon, caviar —le lanzó una mirada, pero al ver que ella parecía incapaz de hablar, añadió—: Marisco —le dio un beso suave mientras bajaba una mano hasta su estómago, y cuando Alice se volvió hacia él, sus piernas se entrelazaron. Posó un beso en su hombro, y siguió diciendo al teléfono—: Gambas —le mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Mmm… eso es todo. Sí, para dos.

Cuando colgó, ella se apoderó de su boca en un beso lleno de pasión. Mientras luchaba contra el deseo de tomarla de inmediato, deslizó una mano hasta su cadera y consiguió murmurar contra sus labios hambrientos:

—¿La comida te excita?

—Te deseo, te deseo ahora mismo —le dijo ella, con voz gutural.

—Shhh… —susurró él, mientras recorría su cuerpo con caricias lentas y pacientes que iban avivando el fuego de forma inexorable—. Relájate, tenemos tiempo. Quiero verte, quiero verte de verdad.

Cuando él se apartó para poder contemplarla a placer, Alice permaneció inmóvil y llena de deseo, desnuda y vulnerable; su respiración se aceleró al ver que sus ojos grises se oscurecían, y cuando alzó una mano, él se la agarró y enterró los labios en su palma.

—Estás más hermosa que nunca, aunque parece imposible —le dijo, con voz ronca—. Muchas veces, al mirarte, me da miedo hasta tocarte.

—No —Alice tiró de él, hasta que quedaron corazón con corazón—. Cuando me tocas, estoy más viva que nunca.

Cuando él apoyó la cabeza entre sus pechos con un suspiro, Alice sintió una mezcla irrefrenable de ternura y deseo, y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

—Hoy, al verte jugar con Michael, no podía dejar de desearte. Estaba rodeada de miles de personas, y sólo podía pensar en estar así contigo —soltó una carcajada, y añadió—: Se me han ocurrido un montón de cosas realmente subidas de tono.

—Así que tu invitación a cenar tenía un objetivo oculto, ¿no?

—Sabía que estabas demasiado débil para resistirte, pero pensé que antes tendría que sacarte a cenar.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si me hubiera negado?

—Habría venido a tu habitación para intentar otra estrategia.

Jasper levantó la cabeza, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cuál?

—No sé, podría haber venido a seducirte antes de que recuperaras las fuerzas.

—Mmm… a lo mejor habría sido mejor que hubiera rechazado la invitación a cenar.

—Es demasiado tarde, ya eres mío.

—Podría ponerme testarudo.

—Conozco tus puntos débiles —le susurró ella con una sonrisa picara, mientras le recorría la nuca con la punta de un dedo.

Al sentir que él se estremecía, le tomó la cara entre las manos y le rozó los labios con los suyos, antes de darle un beso profundo y largo que lo dejó sin fuerzas.

—Alice…

Jasper soltó una maldición y se colocó encima de ella mientras la besaba con una pasión súbita y descontrolada que lo dejó sin aliento. Ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, no oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, ni entendió el ligero murmullo de Alice.

—La puerta —consiguió decirle ella con dificultad—. Jasper, es el servicio de habitaciones.

—¿Qué?

—La puerta.

Jasper apoyó la frente contra la suya, y luchó para intentar recobrar algo de control.

—Vaya, si que son rápidos —murmuró. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que ella podía hacerlo temblar? Después de respirar hondo, se levantó y fue hacia el armario.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-12-**_

Alice se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, y sintió orgullo y admiración al contemplar su cuerpo delgado y musculoso. Jasper tenía unos hombros fuertes, unas caderas estrechas y unas piernas largas y firmes. Era el cuerpo de un deportista o de un bailarín, esculpido para competir.

Cuando él se puso una bata y se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa, Alice sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Jasper, eres hermoso.

Él se quedó boquiabierto, y no supo si reírse o sentirse incómodo.

—Por el amor de Dios —murmuró, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Alice sofocó una risita, se sentó en la cama, y apretó las rodillas contra su pecho mientras él firmaba el recibo de la cena. En muchos aspectos, Jasper seguía siendo un niñito. Para él, el adjetivo «hermoso» sólo era aplicable a una mujer… o a un punto de saque, así que era probable que se sintiera más insultado que halagado si alguien lo utilizaba para referirse a él; sin embargo, ella sabía que era hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Era un hombre capaz de tener unos detalles preciosos, un hombre que no se avergonzaba del profundo amor que sentía por su madre, que no tenía miedo de mostrar ternura. Carecía de crueldad, aunque en la cancha era implacable. Y a pesar de que tenía un temperamento explosivo, era incapaz de guardar rencor. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que lo que más había echado de menos de él era su enorme capacidad para sentir, aunque a pesar de su gran corazón, nunca le había dicho que la quería; de hecho, si se lo hubiera dicho una sola vez, no lo habría dejado.

—¿Adonde has ido?

Sus palabras lograron sacarla de su ensoñación. Al verlo de pie junto a un carrito cargado de comida y con una botella de champán en la mano, sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—A ningún sitio. ¿Te vas a beber la botella tú solo?

—¿Quieres un poco? —Jasper se sentó en el borde de la cama, y descorchó la botella. Se estiró un poco, y acercó el carrito—. Sujeta las copas.

Al ver que llenaba las copas hasta arriba, Alice comentó:

—Se va a derramar encima de la cama.

—Entonces, será mejor que tengas cuidado —le dijo él.

Después de dejar la botella en la cubitera, se colocó con las piernas cruzadas y sonrió al verla sentada de piernas cruzadas, intentando que el champán no se derramara de las copas, y con los brazos apretados contra los costados para seguir sujetando la sábana.

—¿Es que no quieres tu copa? —le preguntó ella, con cierta exasperación.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé —le dijo él, mientras bajaba un poco la sábana con un dedo.

—¡Jasper, se me va a derramar el champán!

—Será mejor que vayas con cuidado, porque tenemos que dormir en este colchón.

Al ver que él se limitaba a bajar la sábana un poco más, Alice miró las copas con frustración.

—Es un truco muy sucio, Hale.

—Sí, me encanta.

—Voy a vaciarte las dos copas en la entrepierna.

—Qué desperdicio, es champán del bueno —empezó a besarle la cara con languidez, y comentó—: Siempre me ha extrañado que yo me haya criado para beber cerveza y tú champán, pero que tengas tan poca resistencia para aguantarlo.

—A mi resistencia no le pasa nada.

Jasper soltó una carcajada ronca, y le recorrió el cuello con los labios.

—Me acuerdo de una noche memorable en la que compartimos una botella, y enloqueciste con sólo tres copas. Me encanta que enloquezcas.

Alice enarcó una ceja, y alzó una copa. Mientras se la bebía entera, la sábana resbaló hasta su regazo bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper.

—Ya llevo una —le dijo ella, al apurar el champán.

Al ver que le ofrecía la copa para que volviera a llenársela, Jasper se la quitó de la mano y le dijo:

—Será mejor que no nos bebamos la botella de golpe —después de tomar un sorbo de su propia copa, agarró la bandeja con el caviar y comentó—: esto te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Alice empezó a extender un poco en una tostada, y al ver que él optaba por el plato de gambas, se la ofreció y le dijo—: Ten, pruébalo. Está bueno.

Jasper dio un bocado, pero frunció la nariz.

—Está sobrevalorado. Las gambas están mejor —comentó, mientras le metía una en la boca.

—Mmm… qué buena. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba hambrienta —le dijo ella, antes de comerse otra.

Jasper volvió a llenarle la copa, y se preguntó si alguien podría imaginársela sentada desnuda en la cama, chupándose la salsa de las gambas de los dedos, si alguien sabía que era una mujer que podía mostrarse totalmente abierta. Cuando ella empezó a hablar de su partido, la escuchó en silencio y se limitó a disfrutar del sonido de su voz, de su entusiasmo. Estaba contenta con su saque, pero le preocupaba su revés.

Cuando estaba en público, Alice tenía cuidado con todo lo que decía y solía ser muy escueta, pero si un periodista la viera en ese momento, llenaría una libreta entera. Estaba llena de alegría y de dudas, de miedo y de satisfacción, y las palabras se sucedían como un torrente imparable.

Alice ya había apurado su segunda copa cuando empezó a bajar un poco el ritmo. A lo mejor había alcanzado la felicidad plena, porque ni siquiera notaba su propia alegría. Sólo sabía que estaba cómoda y relajada, que podía ser ella misma. Había comido hasta saciarse, y empezó a juguetear con el caviar que había sobrado.

—¿Te preocupa tener que enfrentarte a Edward en la final?

—¿Por qué iba a preocuparme? —le preguntó él, antes de morder una gamba.

—Siempre ha sido muy bueno, pero ha mejorado en los últimos años.

Jasper sonrió, y le sirvió más champán.

—¿Crees que no voy a poder con él?

Ella se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, y finalmente admitió:

—Tú también has sido siempre muy bueno.

—Gracias.

—El juego de Edward es parecido al que tenía mi padre, muy limpio y preciso. Su talento está muy pulido.

—Al contrario que el mío.

—Sí. Tú tienes el tipo de capacidad atlética bruta y descarnada que querría tener todo deportista. Mi padre siempre decía que eras el tenista con más talento innato que había visto en toda su carrera —Alice esbozó una sonrisa, y añadió—: Y a pesar de todo, siempre quiso pulir tu estilo, por no hablar de tus… numeritos en la pista.

Jasper se echó a reír, y le besó una rodilla a través de la sábana.

—Tu padre no soportaba mi comportamiento.

—Supongo que se sentiría satisfecho si te viera jugar ahora.

—¿Y qué sentiría si te viera jugar a ti?

Alice fijó la mirada en su copa, y le dijo:

—No va a verme.

—¿Por qué?

—Jasper, por favor…

—Estás sufriendo, Alice —le dijo él con voz suave, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Ella fue incapaz de contener las palabras que parecieron brotar por cuenta propia de sus labios.

—Lo decepcioné, y se niega a perdonarme.

—Es tu padre.

—Y también era mi entrenador.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? —le preguntó él, perplejo.

—Toda —como si quisiera sofocar el dolor que sentía, Alice tomó otro sorbo de champán—. Por favor, ahora no. No quiero que nada estropee esta noche.

Al sentir la tensión de sus dedos, Jasper fue besándolos uno a uno hasta que se relajaron.

—Nada podría estropearla —la miró a los ojos, y admitió—: No conseguí apartarte de mi mente del todo. Había tantas cosas que me recordaban a ti… una frase, una canción, el silencio… algunas noches, mientras permanecía solo en la oscuridad, habría jurado que podía oír tu respiración junto a mí.

Sus palabras la conmovieron… y la hirieron.

—Jasper, eso fue en el pasado. Podemos empezar en el presente.

—Sí, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos al pasado.

Alice estuvo a punto de protestar, pero en el fondo supo que él tenía razón.

—Entonces, lo dejaremos para más adelante. Ahora sólo quiero pensar en ti.

—Eso me parece fantástico —le dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—No seas presuntuoso —Alice apuró el champán de su copa, y dijo con satisfacción—: Ésa era la tercera, y estoy genial.

Jasper observó sus mejillas sonrosadas, el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa tontorrona, y supo sin lugar a dudas que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza, y que cuando volvieran a hacer el amor ella se mostraría dulce, fuerte y apasionada. Sabía que en cuanto se tocaran perderían el control, pero quería seguir mirándola durante unos minutos más.

—¿Quieres otra?

—Vale.

Él le sirvió sólo media copa, y comentó:

—He visto tu entrevista de hoy, estaban emitiéndola mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alice se tumbó boca abajo, y se apoyó sobre los codos—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—No puedo opinar, porque estabais hablando en francés.

Ella se echó a reír, y cambió un poco de posición para poder tomar otro trago.

—Se me había olvidado.

—¿Por qué no me haces un resumen?

—A ver, el periodista me ha dicho algo así como… «Mademoiselle Brandon, ¿ha observado algún cambio en su estilo después de su retirada temporal?», y yo le he contestado que había mejorado mi saque —Alice soltó una carcajada, y admitió—: Aunque no he mencionado que después de dos sets me duelen todos los músculos. También me ha preguntado cómo me siento al tener que enfrentarme en la final a una «jugadora joven» como Kingston, y he tenido que contener las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la boca.

—Qué diplomática —comentó Jasper, mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano.

—Soy una gran diplomática —Alice se puso de espaldas, y lo miró con atención. Él estaba justo detrás, así que tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran—. Me has robado mi copa.

—Sí —Jasper la colocó en la bandeja, y apartó el carrito con un pequeño empujón.

—¿Hemos acabado de cenar? —Alice alzó los brazos y los echó un poco hacia atrás, hasta rodearle el cuello con ellos.

—Sí —Jasper dejó que tirara de él, hasta que sus bocas quedaron a meros centímetros de distancia.

—¿Se te ocurre qué podemos hacer para entretenernos? —ella le dio un mordisquito juguetón en el labio. Tener su cara en sentido contrario era un poco raro, pero divertido.

—No, ¿y a ti?

—¿Tienes una baraja de cartas?

—No.

—Entonces, supongo que tendremos que hacer el amor toda la noche… para pasar el rato.

—Supongo que es una buena opción, las noches lluviosas son muy aburridas.

—Sí, es verdad. Vamos a sacarle el mejor partido posible.

Los labios de Alice estaban curvados en una sonrisa, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando él los cubrió con su boca. La caricia de la lengua de Jasper desde aquel ángulo le resultó extrañamente seductora, y la capturó entre sus dientes con cuidado mientras soltaba una risita. Él respondió trazando uno de sus pechos con los dedos, hasta que ella lo soltó con un gemido.

—Besarte del revés me marea —susurró ella.

—Me gustas cuando estás mareada.

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante, y cubrió su cuello de besos húmedos mientras sentía su pulso bajo las manos y los labios. Alice aprovechó que la posición había dejado el cuello de él cerca de su boca, y empezó a darle placer de la misma forma.

—Quiero tocarte, y así no puedo —le dijo, al cabo de unos segundos.

Jasper hizo caso omiso de su protesta, y siguió explorándola desde donde estaba y aprovechando la libertad que tenían sus manos para recorrer su cuerpo a placer. El olor de la salsa de las gambas seguía en el aire, y sus lenguas aún conservaban el sabor del champán; de repente, Alice se puso de rodillas hasta que quedaron apretados cuerpo a cuerpo, y después de quitarle la bata con rapidez, exhaló un suspiro de placer al empezar a acariciarle la espalda.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la tormenta había amainado, porque en el interior de aquella habitación silenciosa, el placer era el amo y señor. Ambos compartían la misma pasión, el mismo deseo insaciable.

Cuando se tumbaron en la cama, los suspiros ahogados se fundieron en gemidos, y las caricias lánguidas se volvieron febriles en cuestión de segundos. Los dos parecían desesperados por tocar y por sentir que los tocaban, pero con un entendimiento instintivo alargaron el momento de la unión definitiva. A pesar de que el fuego iba creciendo en intensidad, de que les humedecía la piel, siguieron acariciándose y saboreándose. A pesar de la pasión que les nublaba la cabeza, en algún rincón de sus mentes ambos sabían que tenían que compensar todo lo que se habían perdido, que tenían mucho tiempo por recuperar. Aquella noche era un nuevo comienzo, y ambos lo querían todo.

Alice pensó que iban a estallarle los pulmones, y la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del champán y de la pasión. Soltó una carcajada ronca y llena de deseo cuando oyó que él jadeaba su nombre, porque quería tentarlo, atormentarlo, darle todo lo posible. Jasper tenía un estómago plano, duro y musculoso, pero logró que se estremeciera con la simple caricia de un dedo. Había olvidado aquella sensación de poder, y se sintió exultante al saber que podía debilitarlo con las manos, que podía enloquecerlo con la boca.

El poder cambió de banda de forma tan súbita que Alice no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Jasper sacó partido de su mayor debilidad, y destruyó con la lengua los últimos vestigios de control que le quedaban. Ella gritó su nombre medio enloquecida mientras se arqueaba para apretarse más contra él, y se sacudió con una oleada de placer imparable.

Empezó a retorcerse bajo su boca, pero se arqueó de nuevo mientras el placer crecía más y más. Cuando Jasper ascendió por su cuerpo, lo condujo con avidez hacia su interior, y oyó su jadeo antes de que las sensaciones borraran todo lo demás.

Más tarde, permanecieron aferrados el uno al otro, sudorosos y saciados, completamente repletos. Jasper se apartó el tiempo justo para apagar la luz, y sus cuerpos se amoldaron en medio de la oscuridad.

—Mañana traeremos tus cosas a mi habitación.

El murmullo de Jasper no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Alice abrió los ojos antes de contestar, y sólo alcanzó a distinguir el contorno de sus facciones.

—Sí, si eso es lo que deseas de verdad.

—Nunca he dejado de desearte, Alice.

Como estaban a oscuras, Jasper no pudo ver la duda que relampagueó en sus ojos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-13-**_

Alice tenía miedo de Londres. Lady Wickerton había vivido allí, había sido la anfitriona de selectas fiestas en la elegante casa de tres plantas de Grosvenor Square, había asistido al ballet en la Royal Opera House, al teatro en Drury Lane, y había ido de compras al West End. Lady Wickerton había jugado al bridge con miembros del Parlamento, y había tomado el té en el Palacio de Buckingham. Lady Wickerton había sido una esposa callada y abnegada, una mujer inteligente, controlada, y de buena cuna. Había estado a punto de asfixiarse en Londres.

Quizá habría sido capaz de aceptar su papel si Jasper no hubiera existido entre la hija de Jim Brandon y la esposa de James Wickerton. Había intentado adaptarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía demasiada pasión bullendo en su interior. Siempre había estado allí, debajo de la superficie, y los meses que había pasado con Jasper la habían liberado. Controlar algo que permanecía latente era muy distinto a reprimir algo que pulsaba con vitalidad, y ni siquiera había podido utilizar su profesión como válvula de escape.

Regresar a Londres era el paso más difícil que había tenido que dar hasta el momento. No sólo iba a tener que enfrentarse a los recuerdos de los momentos que había compartido allí con Jasper, también iba a encontrarse cara a cara con el fantasma de la mujer que había fingido ser. Todo le resultaba tan familiar… la Abadía de Westminster, Trafalgar Square, los olores y las voces… ni siquiera la emoción de estar de nuevo en Wimbledon conseguía quitarle todo aquello de la mente, porque sabía que allí iba a ver a personas que recordaban a la elegante y serena lady Wickerton, y que tendría que enfrentarse a un sinfín de preguntas.

De cara al público, permanecería distante, imperturbable y discreta, porque sentía que se lo debía a James. Se negaría a hablar de su matrimonio y de su divorcio, y en ese aspecto iban a serle de gran ayuda tanto su entrenamiento como los años que había pasado acatando las normas de su padre.

Les daría tenis. Como ya tenía dos títulos bajo el brazo, la atención de la prensa estaba asegurada, así que estaba en sus manos conseguir que dejaran a un lado su vida personal y se centraran en su regreso a las canchas. Lo que había entre Jasper y ella aún era demasiado frágil para hacerlo público.

Se le había olvidado lo simple e irrefrenable que era la felicidad. Conversaciones pausadas a medianoche, sexo alocado, paseos tranquilos… compartían una habitación de hotel, y la convertían en su hogar durante los días y las noches que pasaban allí. Se sentía tan trotamundos como él, y a mucha honra. En el pasado, había anhelado tener raíces, estabilidad y compromiso, pero había aprendido que esas cosas no significaban nada sin la plenitud del amor. La espontaneidad de Jasper siempre le había fascinado, y esa vez estaba decidida a superar el leve temor que aún le causaba y disfrutarla.

—¿Aún no te has vestido?

Alice dejó la zapatilla de deporte a medio atar, levantó la mirada, y sintió que el amor le inundaba el pecho. Jasper estaba en la puerta que separaba la pequeña sala de estar del dormitorio, y su expresión ceñuda revelaba su impaciencia. Su pelo rebelde, que aún no se le había secado del todo después de la ducha, le caía sobre la frente.

—Ya casi estoy. No todos estamos tan despejados por la mañana, sobre todo si sólo se han tenido seis horas de sueño.

Una sonrisa reemplazó de inmediato su expresión ceñuda.

—¿Hubo algo que te impidiera dormir?

Alice le lanzó una de sus zapatillas, pero él la cazó sin apartar la mirada de su rostro; al parecer, la falta de sueño no le había afectado, porque estaba despejado y repleto de una energía apenas controlada.

—Puedes dormir una siesta después de entrenar.

—Te sientes muy satisfecho de ti mismo esta mañana, ¿no?

—¿Tanto se nota? —sin dejar de sonreír. Jasper se acercó a ella—. Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con la paliza que le di ayer a aquel británico en cuartos de final.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sólo estás satisfecho por eso?

—¿Por qué otra cosa podría estarlo?

—Devuélveme mi zapatilla, para que pueda volver a tirártela.

—¿Sabes que estás muy refunfuñona por las mañanas? —le preguntó él, mientras mantenía la zapatilla fuera de su alcance.

—¿Sabes que estás insufrible desde que ganaste en Francia?, no te olvides de que sólo es un cuarto del Grand Slam.

Jasper alargó un poco más el brazo cuando ella intentó agarrar su zapatilla, y le dijo:

—Lo mismo te digo, Rostro.

—Los torneos que quedan son de hierba —le recordó ella, mientras lo agarraba por la cintura de los pantalones para intentar inmovilizarlo.

—Esta mujer es insaciable —comentó él, con un suspiro. De repente, se lanzó al ataque, la tumbó de espaldas en la cama y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

—¡Jasper! ¡Jasper, para! —Alice lo empujó entre risas, mientras él le besaba el cuello—. Vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

—Tienes razón —Jasper le dio un beso rápido, y se apartó de ella.

—Vaya, te has dejado convencer muy rápido.

Alice empezó a arreglarse el pelo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y ahogó con los labios su exclamación de sorpresa.

El beso fue largo, profundo, infinitamente tierno, ardientemente apasionado. Alice sintió que se derretía cuando él la rodeó con los brazos, y echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás en una clara invitación. Jasper siguió saboreando su boca, disfrutando de la sensación de dominio total. Le excitaba saber que si continuaban ella empezaría con sus propias exigencias, y que entonces sería un enfrentamiento igualado; sin embargo, sonrió contra sus labios, porque tenían tiempo… tenían toda una vida.

—¿Te has despertado ya? —le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba con suavidad un pecho.

—Sí.

—Perfecto. Venga, vamonos —después de levantarla de la cama, le dio una palmadita juguetona en el trasero.

—Ya te pillaré.

—Eso espero —Jasper le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, y mientras salían de la habitación comentó—: Tienes que trabajar más en tu volea de revés.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó ella, indignada.

—Si acortaras el golpe…

—Acorta el tuyo. Por cierto, ayer no fuiste precisamente don Veloz.

—Tengo que guardar fuerzas para la final.

Alice soltó un bufido burlón mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada del ascensor.

—Tu vanidad no tiene límites.

—Es cuestión de confianza —la corrigió él. Le encantaba verla así… relajada, pero lista para reír o para devolver una respuesta contundente. Por un instante, se preguntó si sabía que estaba incluso más guapa cuando dejaba a un lado la cautela—. ¿Qué pasa con el desayuno?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Quieres que nos comamos unos huevos después del entrenamiento?

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían, y le preguntó:

—¿Es ésa tu mejor oferta?

Jasper enarcó una ceja, y entró tras ella en el ascensor. Alice intercambió un educado gesto de saludo con una pareja de mediana edad que había dentro.

—A lo mejor te gustaría retomar las cosas donde las dejamos anoche —Jasper se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor, y añadió—: ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

Alice sintió dos miradas escandalizadas y llenas de curiosidad clavadas en su espalda.

—Me llamo Mira. ¿Volverá a pedir champán, señor Hale? Estaba buenísimo.

Él sonrió al ver el brillo desafiante en sus ojos, y le dijo:

—Igual que tú, cielo.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al vestíbulo y las puertas se abrieron, la pareja mayor salió a regañadientes, y Alice le dio un puñetazo a Jasper en el brazo antes de seguirlos.

Al cabo de menos de media hora, los dos estaban concentrados en el ritmo y en la forma de sus movimientos, y en los botes caprichosos que una pelotita podía llegar a dar en una superficie de hierba. Mientras corría a devolver un golpe cortado de Esme, Alice se preguntó si estaba mejorando. Se sentía más ligera, menos agarrotada, como si perder ni siquiera fuera una posibilidad.

Allí podía olvidarse de Londres, y recordar los partidos de clasificación que se habían jugado en el ambiente desenvuelto de Roehampton. En Wimbledon reinaban el glamour y la elegancia, y tanto los jugadores como los espectadores estaban inmersos en la tradición. Las hortensias destacaban en un marco de hierba verde, y había paredes cubiertas de hiedra, limusinas, y chóferes. Los tonos dominantes eran violetas y verdes sobrios, como si el mismísimo tiempo se hubiera encargado de serenarlos.

En aquel torneo, los espectadores tenían modales exquisitos, permanecían en silencio mientras se jugaban los puntos, y aplaudían después de cada uno de ellos. Los que permanecían en pie se comportaban con la misma educación, y si no era así, el juez de silla les pedía con calma que se callaran. Nadie se sentaba encima del marcador en Wimbledon, porque era tan reverenciado como el cambio de guardia y tan británico como los autobuses de dos pisos.

Al mirar las extensiones impecables de césped, las rosas cuidadas y las gradas con capacidad para más de veinticinco mil aficionados, nadie podía dudar que Wimbledon era el tenis en estado puro. Los antiguos jugadores regresaban para recordar, y los futuros tenistas aspiraban a llegar allí. Jasper le había dicho una vez que un lejano Cuatro de Julio había hecho una promesa mientras miraba los partidos por la tele. Él ya había cumplido aquella promesa en cuatro ocasiones, y ella deseaba más que nunca que ambos salieran de la pista central con el título de campeones.

Al verla en la línea de fondo con la raqueta y una pelota, pero con la mirada perdida, Esme le preguntó:

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

—Eh… ¿qué? —Alice levantó la mirada de golpe, y se echó a reír al ver a su amiga al otro lado de la pista, con las manos en las caderas—. Supongo que sí, estaba con la cabeza en las nubes.

Cuando empezaron a recoger las bolsas y las chaquetas, Esme comentó:

—No hace falta que te pregunte si eres feliz.

—Es bastante obvio, ¿no?

—La verdad es que me alegro, porque siempre he pensado que formáis un equipo fantástico. ¿Vais a hacerlo oficial?

—No, nos lo estamos tomando día a día —Alice mantuvo la mirada baja mientras metía su raqueta en la funda—. El matrimonio sólo es una formalidad.

—Y los cerdos vuelan —le dijo Esme con calma. Cuando Alice la miró con una sonrisa cauta, añadió—: Puede que para algunos sea así, pero para ti no. ¿Por qué aguantaste un matrimonio desastroso durante tres años? —levantó una mano para atajar la protesta de Alice—. Porque para ti el matrimonio es una promesa, y tú no rompes tus promesas.

—Ya he fracasado una vez.

—¿La culpa fue sólo tuya?, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco egocéntrica? —Esme volvió a llevarse las manos a las caderas, y le dijo con impaciencia—: No vas a dejar que un error te impida ser feliz, ¿verdad?

—Soy feliz —Alice le puso una mano en el hombro, y añadió—: Jasper es lo único que he deseado en mi vida, Esme. No puedo arriesgarme a volver a perderlo.

—Pero… fuiste tú la que lo dejaste, Alice.

—Ya lo había perdido.

—Alice, no…

—Es un nuevo día —Alice inhaló profundamente el aire matinal, y dijo con calma—: Un nuevo comienzo. Sé qué errores cometí, y no pienso repetirlos. Hubo un tiempo en el que creía que yo tenía que ser lo más importante para él, en el que pensaba que tenía que competir con el tenis, en el que veía a sus familiares como rivales. Qué estupidez.

—Tiene gracia, pero hubo un tiempo en que pensé que para el Decano lo principal era su trabajo, y él pensaba lo mismo respecto a mí. Los dos estábamos equivocados.

Alice se llevó la bolsa al hombro, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Jasper no olvidará jamás que el tenis lo sacó del barrio donde se crió. Quizá sea lo mejor, porque eso es lo que hace que su juego sea explosivo.

Esme se dio cuenta de que su amiga conocía muy bien a Jasper en algunos aspectos, mientras que en otros no lo conocía en absoluto.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace que el tuyo sea gélido?

—El miedo —Alice contestó antes de darse cuenta. Por un instante, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero decidió que decirlo en voz alta le restaba importancia al asunto—. El miedo al fracaso, o a quedar demasiado expuesta —echó a andar, y añadió con una carcajada—: Menos mal que no eres una periodista.

Mientras avanzaban por el camino, la grava crujía bajo sus pies. Era un sonido que Alice asociaba a la pulcritud de las canchas británicas.

—Recuérdame que te cuente alguna vez todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza cinco minutos antes de un partido —le dijo Esme.

Alice suspiró, y entrelazó un brazo con el de su antigua compañera.

—Vamos a las duchas.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-14-**_

Alice estaba durmiendo tan profundamente como una niña, sin problemas ni miedos. El sol de la tarde conseguía filtrarse apenas a través de las cortinas cerradas, y el ruido del tráfico era un mero zumbido apagado. Estaba tumbada sobre la colcha, cubierta sólo por un albornoz corto, y Jasper había quedado en despertarla a tiempo para que pudieran salir a dar un paseo antes de que anocheciera. Ambos tenían que jugar al día siguiente, así que tenían que acostarse temprano.

Se despertó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se sentó un poco aturdida, y se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras se decía que Jasper debía de haberse olvidado la llave. Al salir del dormitorio en penumbra, entornó los ojos cuando le dio de lleno la luz que reinaba en la sala de estar. Abrió la puerta sin pensárselo, mientras se preguntaba qué hora sería. Tardó un momento en asimilar el impacto.

—James —susurró.

—Hola, Alice —él inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de saludo, y entró en la habitación sin más—. ¿Te he despertado?

—Estaba durmiendo una siesta.

Alice cerró la puerta, y luchó por recuperar la compostura. Estaba igual que siempre, por supuesto, porque él no consideraba que tuviera que cambiar. Era alto y delgado, tenía un porte militar, y unas facciones europeas un tanto arrogantes y distantes. El corte impecable de su pelo rubio reflejaba su actitud conservadora y su elevada posición social, y la combinación de sus ojos claros y su tez pálida resultaba romántica pero fría. Alice sabía que su boca podía apretarse en una fina línea cuando estaba irritado. Había sido un pretendiente encantador, un amante meticuloso, y un marido insoportable. Se recordó a sí misma que ya no era su esposa, y se cuadró de hombros.

—No esperaba verte, James.

—¿No? ¿Pensabas que no vendría a verte al saber que estabas en la ciudad? Has adelgazado, Alice.

—La competición hace perder peso —los años de entrenamiento y la educación estricta que le habían inculcado desde pequeña la obligaron a mostrar algo de cortesía—. Siéntate, por favor. Te serviré una copa.

Se dijo que su presencia no tenía por qué afectarle lo más mínimo, que no tenía que sentir miedo ni culpa. Muchas parejas divorciadas conseguían mostrarse civilizadas, y James era un hombre muy civilizado.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le sirvió un whisky, y ella optó por un agua con gas.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien. ¿Y tu familia?

—Muy bien —James aceptó el vaso de whisky, y le preguntó de forma deliberada—: ¿Qué tal está tu padre? —al ver en sus ojos el brillo de dolor que esperaba, sintió una gran satisfacción.

—Por lo que sé, está bien —Alice se sentó, y se esforzó por mostrarse imperturbable.

—¿Aún no te ha perdonado que te retiraras de las canchas?

—Estoy convencida de que sabes que no —le dijo ella, completamente inexpresiva.

James se cruzó de piernas con cuidado, para que no se le arrugaran los pantalones.

—Pensé que, como has empezado a competir otra vez, a lo mejor… —dejó la frase inacabada.

Alice contempló durante unos segundos las burbujas que iban subiendo por el agua, y finalmente le dijo con voz tranquila:

—Me ignora por completo. Aún sigo pagando, James —levantó la mirada hacia él, y le preguntó—: ¿Eso te causa satisfacción?

Él tomó un trago sin prisa antes de contestar.

—Fue tu elección, querida. Tu carrera a cambio de mi apellido.

—A cambio de tu silencio —lo corrigió ella—. Ya tenía tu apellido.

—Sí, y el hijo de otro hombre en tu vientre.

El hielo tintineó en el vaso de Alice cuando sus manos empezaron a temblar, pero se apresuró a controlarse.

—El hecho de que perdiera a mi hijo debería bastar, ¿has venido a recordármelo?

—He venido a ver cómo le va a mi ex mujer —James se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla—. Vas encadenando una victoria tras otra en la cancha, y estás más guapa que nunca —recorrió la habitación con la mirada, y comentó—: Al parecer, no has perdido tiempo en volver con tu antiguo amante.

—Los dos sabemos que mi error fue abandonarlo, James. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—Tu error fue intentar endosarme su bastardo.

Alice se puso de pie de golpe, llena de furia y temblorosa.

—Nunca te mentí, y me niego a disculparme otra vez.

Él permaneció sentado, haciendo girar el licor.

—¿Lo sabe ya? —al verla empalidecer, James esbozó una sonrisa sincera. El odio lo corroía por dentro—. No, ya veo que no lo sabe. Qué interesante.

—Mantuve mi palabra, James —a pesar de que tenía las manos entrelazadas con fuerza, Alice habló con voz firme—. Mientras fui tu esposa, hice todo lo que me pediste.

Él hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, pero ni su honestidad ni los tres años de penitencia le bastaban.

—Pero ya no eres mi esposa.

—Nos divorciamos de mutuo acuerdo, el matrimonio era insoportable para los dos.

—¿Tienes miedo de su reacción? Según recuerdo, es un hombre muy físico y con un temperamento bastante primitivo —volvió a sonreír, y le preguntó—: ¿Crees que te pegará?

Alice soltó una carcajada carente de humor.

—Claro que no.

—Estás muy segura. Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

—No me perdonaría, James. Igual que tú. Perdí a mi hijo, a mi padre, y mi autoestima, pero nunca dejaré de sentirme culpable. Sólo herí tu orgullo, ¿no he pagado bastante?

—Puede que sí… y puede que no —James se levantó de la silla, y se acercó a ella—. A lo mejor el mejor castigo será que nunca puedas estar segura de que tu secreto está a salvo. No pienso prometerte nada, Alice.

—Es increíble que creyera que eres un buen hombre —le dijo ella con suavidad.

—Es cuestión de justicia.

—La venganza no tiene nada que ver con la justicia.

—Ese es tu punto de vista, querida.

Alice se negó a derrumbarse, a llorar o a suplicar. No pensaba darle esa satisfacción.

—Si ya has dicho todo lo que querías, será mejor que te vayas —le dijo, totalmente impasible.

—Por supuesto —James apuró el vaso, y lo dejó sobre la mesa—. Que duermas bien, querida. No te molestes en acompañarme a la puerta —al abrir la puerta, se sintió encantado al encontrarse cara a cara con el amante de su ex mujer.

Jasper vio su sonrisa fría y satisfecha antes de mirar hacia Alice, que estaba inmóvil en medio de la habitación con una expresión angustiada y temerosa, y con el rostro pálido como la nieve. Se preguntó a qué se debía su miedo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba despeinada y de que tenía puesto un pequeño albornoz que resultaba muy revelador, y sintió que la sangre le hervía de furia.

Miró a James con una expresión asesina, y le dijo:

—Lárgate de aquí.

—Ya me iba —le contestó él con aparente calma, aunque había retrocedido en un gesto defensivo instintivo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda, convencido de que Alice estaba a punto de sufrir el impacto demoledor de la furia de Jasper. Sólo por eso, el viaje y la visita ya habían valido la pena.

La habitación vibraba con una tormenta silenciosa, y Alice permaneció inmóvil mientras Jasper se limitaba a mirarla durante unos segundos eternos. Se obligó a controlar el temblor que la sacudía de pies a cabeza, y pensó que quizá lo mejor sería quitarle importancia al incidente.

—¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

—Ha venido a verme… supongo que quería desearme suerte para el partido —la mentira pareció rasgarla en dos.

—Qué amable —Jasper se acercó a ella, y agarró la solapa del albornoz—. ¿No sueles vestirte cuando tienes visita?, aunque supongo que no es necesario con un ex marido.

—Jasper, no…

—¿Que no qué? —él luchó contra las palabras, contra las acusaciones y los sentimientos, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida, porque contra lo desconocido su impulso era atacar—. ¿No habría sido un poco más adecuado que os vierais en otra parte? Hacerlo aquí parece de bastante mal gusto, ¿no?

Su frío sarcasmo la hirió más que su furia, pero como tenía tantas cosas que ocultar, Alice sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—Jasper, sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros, sabes que…

—¿Qué demonios voy a saber? —le gritó, mientras la agarraba con más fuerza de la solapa—. No puedo hacer preguntas, no puedo decir nada, y de repente te encuentro con el malnacido por el que me abandonaste.

—No sabía que iba a venir —Alice se aferró a sus brazos para conservar el equilibrio cuando él estuvo a punto de levantarla en vilo—. Si hubiera llamado, le habría dicho que no se me acercara.

—Pero lo has dejado entrar —fuera de sí, Jasper la sacudió ligeramente—. ¿Por qué?

Alice no sintió miedo, sino desesperación.

—¿Habrías preferido que le diera con la puerta en las narices?

—Maldita sea, claro que sí.

—Pues no lo he hecho —Alice lo empujó, cada vez más furiosa—. He dejado que entrara, y le he servido una copa. Piensa lo que te dé la gana.

—¿Quería que volvieras con él?, ¿por eso ha venido?

—¿Qué más da? —llena de impotencia, Alice le golpeó el pecho con los puños—. No es lo que yo quiero.

—Entonces dime por qué, dime por qué te casaste con él —ella intentó apartarse, pero Jasper la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí—. Quiero que al menos me digas eso, Alice. Y que me lo digas ahora.

Cegada por la furia y por el miedo que había sentido por culpa de James, le gritó:

—¡Porque pensé que él era lo que necesitaba!

—¿Y lo fue? —Jasper le agarró la muñeca para impedir que lo golpeara.

—¡No! —Alice intentó liberar el brazo de un tirón, y al no poder hacerlo, la frustración se añadió a una furia casi irracional—. No. Pasé un infierno, estaba atrapada y pagué un precio que no te puedes ni imaginar. No tuve ni un solo día de felicidad, ¿estás satisfecho ahora?

Jasper aflojó la mano con la que la sujetaba al ver que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos y empezaban a correrle por las mejillas. Nunca la había visto llorar, nunca la había visto con aquella expresión atormentada.

Alice se zafó de su mano de un tirón, entró corriendo en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Quería paz y privacidad. La angustia y el dolor la habían tomado totalmente desprevenida, y sabia que, de no haber sido por las lágrimas que le cerraban la garganta, le habría contado lo del bebé. La furia había estado a punto de arrancarle aquellas palabras de dentro, pero de repente había sido incapaz de hablar. Lo que necesitaba era llorar, desahogarse.

Jasper se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada durante largo rato, mientras el sonido de su llanto le desgarraba las entrañas. Su reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa. Consideraba que tanto su enfado como sus preguntas estaban justificados, y aunque habría entendido que ella se pusiera furiosa también, el dolor que estaba mostrando era algo completamente diferente. Como se había criado con su madre y con su hermana, en más de una ocasión le había tocado consolarlas y estaba acostumbrado al llanto femenino, pero aquellos sollozos estaban cargados de angustia y de amargura… además, Alice nunca lloraba.

Rosalie lloraba en silencio y con fluidez, de forma muy femenina, y su madre lo hacía de felicidad o con una tristeza muda. En esos casos, era cuestión de ofrecer un hombro, unas cuantas palabras de consuelo, de bromear un poco; sin embargo, sabía de forma instintiva que esos remedios no servirían con una angustia tan descarnada.

Seguía haciéndose preguntas y aún estaba enfadado, pero los sollozos de Alice lo obligaron a dejarlo todo a un lado. Era capaz de reconocer si unas lágrimas eran un arma o una defensa, y era obvio que las de Alice brotaban sin que ella pudiera impedirlo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y se preguntó quién era el culpable de su llanto, James o él. Quizá la culpa la tenía algo que él ignoraba. Con una maldición ahogada, fue hacia el dormitorio y abrió la puerta.

Alice estaba encogida en la cama, y los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo entero. Ella se apartó con brusquedad cuando la tocó, pero no se dio por vencido; sin decir palabra, se tumbó a su lado y la apretó contra sí, y se negó a soltarla cuando ella empezó a resistirse. Jasper sabía que no quería que nadie la viera llorar, pero respondió a sus forcejeos abrazándola con fuerza y con ternura.

—No voy a irme a ningún sitio —le susurró.

Alice dejó de resistirse, se aferró a su consuelo y siguió llorando desconsolada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se dio cuenta de que había empezado a oscurecer. Se sentía debilitada, y se le habían acabado las lágrimas. Jasper seguía abrazándola con firmeza, y bajo la mejilla húmeda notaba el latido rítmico de su corazón. Él estaba acariciándole la nuca con suavidad, de forma casi ausente.

Había estado a punto de contárselo todo. Estaba demasiado agotada para sentir miedo o remordimientos, y si pudiera hacer acopio de algo de energía, se sentiría agradecida por las lágrimas que habían impedido que se lo confesara.

«Perdí a tu hijo». ¿Estaría abrazándola en ese momento si se lo hubiera dicho? ¿De qué serviría contárselo?, ¿para qué iba a hacer que sufriera por algo que ya no tenía remedio? Sabía que sufriría en cuanto la furia se disipara, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no sólo había guardado aquel secreto por miedo, sino porque no podía soportar que Jasper sufriera el mismo dolor que la había destrozado a ella.

¿Cómo podía explicarle lo de James sin sacar a la luz una vieja amargura, sin abrir antiguas heridas? Rosalie le había dejado claro que Jasper ya no quería estar con ella, así que se había ido con James por orgullo y había permanecido con él por obligación. Quizá si no hubiera estado tan débil después del accidente no le habría hecho aquellas promesas…

Había recuperado la consciencia en medio de una nube de dolor. ¿Para qué despertar y sentir dolor? Quería seguir durmiendo, durmiendo se estaba tan bien…

De repente, había recordado los gritos, la caída, la oscuridad, el bebé… el bebé de Jasper. El pánico había ocupado el lugar de la letárgica, y a pesar de la pesadez de sus párpados, se había obligado a abrir los ojos mientras colocaba una mano protectora sobre su vientre. El rostro severo y frío de James había aparecido de pronto ante ella.

—El bebé… —había conseguido susurrarle, a pesar de la sequedad de sus labios.

—Está muerto.

Una agonía desgarradora había reemplazado al dolor.

—No —había gemido, mientras cerraba los ojos—. Oh, Dios, no… mi hijo, mi hijo no… Jasper…

—Alice, escúchame —le había dicho James, con tono cortante. Alice había tardado tres días en recuperar la consciencia, porque había perdido el bebé y mucha sangre. Incluso había estado a punto de morir en una ocasión, pero él había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que sobreviviera. El amor que había sentido por ella se había convertido en un resentimiento que rayaba la obsesión. Lo había engañado, lo había hecho quedar como un tonto, pero él iba a resarcirse.

—Mi hijo…

—El niño está muerto —le había dicho con voz indiferente, antes de tomarla de la mano—. Mírame. Estás en una clínica privada, porque nadie va a enterarse de lo que ha pasado… si haces lo que yo te diga.

—James… ¿estás seguro? A lo mejor ha habido un error, por favor…

—Has tenido un aborto. Los criados serán discretos, y todo el mundo cree que nos hemos tomado unos días de vacaciones.

—No lo entiendo —ella había apretado la mano contra su vientre, como si así pudiera convertir la realidad en una mentira—. La caída… me caí por las escaleras, pero…

—Fue un accidente —le había dicho él.

Ella había cerrado los ojos ante el dolor insoportable que la llenaba, y sólo había podido gemir un nombre.

—Jasper.

—Eres mi esposa, y seguirás siéndolo hasta que decida lo contrario —James había esperado a que ella volviera a mirarlo antes de añadir con calma—: ¿Quieres que llame a tu amante para decirle que te casaste conmigo estando embarazada de él?

—No —había susurrado ella, con voz ronca. Jasper. Lo echaba de menos desesperadamente, pero lo había perdido… al igual que el niño que habían creado juntos.

—Entonces, harás lo que yo te diga. Vas a dejar el tenis, porque no pienso permitir que la prensa siga especulando sobre vosotros dos y pisoteando mi apellido. Tendrás el comportamiento que corresponde a lady Wickerton, aunque no voy a tocarte —le había dicho, con un brillo de repugnancia en los ojos—. El deseo físico que sentía por ti ha desaparecido. Viviremos como yo estipule, o tu amante se enterará de todo. ¿Está claro?

En aquel momento, le había dado igual lo que pasara con su vida, porque ya se sentía muerta por dentro.

—Sí. Haré lo que me pidas. Ahora déjame sola, por favor.

—Como quieras. Cuando estés más fuerte, darás una rueda de prensa para anunciar tu retirada. Dirás que ya no tienes tiempo para el tenis, porque tu carrera te mantendría demasiado tiempo apartada de tu marido y de tu país de adopción.

—¿Crees que me importa mi carrera? Déjame sola, déjame dormir.

—Dame tu palabra, Alice.

Ella se había quedado mirándolo durante unos segundos, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

—Te doy mi palabra.

Y había cumplido con ella. Había tolerado la satisfacción que había mostrado James cuando su padre le había dado la espalda, había hecho caso omiso de sus discretas pero frecuentes aventuras con otras mujeres, y durante meses había vivido como una muerta viviente que se limitaba a obedecer. Cuando el dolor había empezado a remitir un poco, la había mantenido atrapada mediante la culpa y las amenazas. Cuando había empezado a volver a la vida, había negociado con él para poder recuperar su libertad. Para James, lo principal era su reputación. Ella sabía lo de sus amantes, él lo del bebé de Jasper; al final, habían alcanzado un acuerdo.

Alice se preguntó por qué había ido a verla… quizá porque no soportaba que estuviera reconstruyendo su vida con éxito; a pesar de sus amenazas, era dudoso que le revelara la verdad a Jasper, porque guardando su secreto tenía cierto poder sobre ella. James sabía que, si hablaba, la dejaría totalmente libre. Igual que si hablaba ella…

Al recordar la reacción de Jasper al verla con James, Alice se dio cuenta de que él no aceptaría ninguna explicación en ese momento. Quizá algún día llegarían a tener una confianza plena el uno en el otro, cuando el recuerdo de la traición se hubiera diluido en la memoria.

Alice llevaba un rato en silencio, pero a pesar de que a juzgar por su respiración pausada podía parecer que estaba dormida, Jasper sabía que estaba despierta, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó qué secretos le ocultaba, y cuánto tardaría en despejarse el ambiente entre los dos. Quería exigirle explicaciones, pero su vulnerabilidad se lo impedía; además, no quería que se parapetara tras la muralla de aislamiento que podía construir con tanta facilidad.

—¿Estás mejor?

Ella suspiró antes de hacer un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Había una cosa que sí que podía dejar clara en ese mismo momento, algo que podía hacerlo entender.

—Jasper, él no significa nada para mí, ¿me crees?

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Es la pura verdad —Alice se sentó y se apoyó contra su pecho. No quería que Jasper tuviera ninguna duda al respecto—. No siento nada por James, ni siquiera odio. El matrimonio fue un error, y no fue más que una farsa desde el principio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Siempre has sido tú —le dijo, antes de apretar la boca contra la suya—. Siempre tú —la pasión surgió de forma tan súbita como las lágrimas, y empezó a recorrerle el cuello con los labios—. Pasé tanto tiempo sin vivir, y ahora… ahora te necesito a ti, sólo a ti.

Alice volvió a besarlo, y su boca dijo más que las palabras. Su pasión avivó la de Jasper, y tanto las preguntas como las respuestas dejaron de ser necesarias de momento. Ella le quitó la camisa, y lo oyó gemir cuando empezó a besarle el torso. Mientras sus manos seguían desnudándolo, sus labios y su lengua trazaron un húmedo y ardiente recorrido.

El cuerpo de Jasper le maravillaba. Empezó a saborearlo, a buscar nuevos secretos en sus músculos duros, en sus largos huesos y en su piel firme. Si le mordisqueaba la cintura, su respiración se volvía jadeante; si recorría su muslo con la palma de la mano, él gemía de deseo. Eufórica con el poder que tenía sobre él, deslizó una mano desde su estómago hasta su pecho, mientras sus labios lo saboreaban.

Jasper luchó por quitarle el albornoz mientras ella le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de una oreja, y su risa ronca y sensual lo enloqueció. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el albornoz se rasgó cuando se lo arrancó enfebrecido. Alice estaba decidida a prolongar el momento, y siguió atormentándolo y excitándolo.

—Ahora —le exigió él, mientras la agarraba de las caderas—. Alice, por el amor de Dios…

—No, no, no —murmuró ella.

Al ver que Jasper iba a protestar, se lo impidió con un beso profundo que se convirtió en una tortura exquisita para ambos, y se arqueó de placer cuando él deslizó las manos por su piel sudorosa. Pertenecía por completo a aquel hombre increíble capaz de liberar su fuego contenido, siempre le pertenecería.

Ninguno de los dos esgrimía el control, ambos se habían esclavizado mutuamente. Alice sólo quería estar unida a él… allí, en una habitación en penumbra y con el sonido de su propia respiración retumbándole en el oído, o bajo la luz del día con los secretos de la noche vibrando entre los dos. Por siempre.

El cuerpo masculino era cálido y húmedo bajo el suyo, y se movía con un ritmo seductor. Estaba inmersa en un deseo cálido y generoso, mientras los pensamientos se evaporaban y los recuerdos se desvanecían. Sólo existía ese momento en el tiempo.

Aquella vez, no lo detuvo cuando él la agarró de las caderas, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un completo abandono cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Los dos gimieron cuando se catapultaron como un solo ser más allá del placer y alcanzaron el éxtasis.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-15-**_

Alice no sintió nada especial al ir a Wimbledon en una enorme limusina negra, porque había ido en aquel tipo de coches durante toda su vida. George, el chofer de su familia, la había llevado de niña en una de color granate, en un elegante Rolls blanco, y en un robusto Mercedes azul. Lady Wickerton había ido en un antiguo y discreto Daimler, con un conductor llamado Peter que era tan silencioso y eficiente como el coche.

Mientras pasaban por Roehampton, contempló en silencio los árboles bien cuidados, los setos perfectos, las flores cuidadosamente ordenadas. En un par de horas estaría en la pista central con el cuerpo dolorido, sudorosa… y con ventaja en el marcador. Aquél era el gran premio, porque en Wimbledon podía conseguir credibilidad, prestigio, y publicidad.

Jasper y ella habían ganado la misma edición del torneo en una ocasión, y habían abierto el baile de gala posterior. Había sido el año en el que había sentido una felicidad completa, y también una desolación demoledora. En esa ocasión le tocaba enfrentarse a una vieja adversaria, Maria Rayski, y sabía que iba a necesitar todas las armas de su arsenal.

Había creído que su vida había empezado a enderezarse con su primera victoria, pero se había dado cuenta de que el verdadero punto de inflexión era ese día, en la cancha que era sinónimo de su profesión. Iba a jugar su mejor tenis en su superficie predilecta, en el país en el que había vivido como una prisionera. A lo mejor empezaría a sentirse realmente segura después de ganar aquel partido.

Se prometió que iba a tener una temporada triunfal, que iba a restablecer a Alice Brandon. Entonces estaría preparada para enfrentarse a la mujer, y ésta a su vez se enfrentaría al único hombre que importaba.

El público esperaba ya a los jugadores, y el recibimiento fue entusiasta. Había gente paseando por las instalaciones a la espera de que empezaran los partidos, bebiendo champán y comiendo fresas con nata, y muchos de ellos le pidieron autógrafos. Se sentía llena de confianza, preparada. Nada podía empañar un día así. Era el Cuatro de Julio, el sol brillaba en el cielo, y el aire estaba impregnado con el aroma de las rosas de los jardines.

Casi nada había cambiado con respecto a otras ediciones del torneo. Los seguidores reían y charlaban con los jugadores y el ambiente era similar al de una reunión para tomar el té, pero con el beneficio añadido de un espectáculo deportivo. Aunque también había nerviosismo, claro. La tensión era palpable en los jugadores jóvenes, en los veteranos y en los finalistas, que de momento charlaban amigablemente con estrellas del rock, famosos, millonarios y nobles.

Alice vio rostros del pasado, jugadores de la generación de su padre; para ellos, aquel torneo era una reunión, nostalgia y tradición. También vio a personas que habían alabado sus cualidades de anfitriona en Grosvenor Square, para los que Wimbledon era un acontecimiento social. Los atuendos eran los adecuados para una elegante y selecta fiesta campestre, y abundaban los tonos pastel y los sombreros. Saludó a los antiguos conocidos, porque había que plantar cara al pasado.

«Alice, me alegro de verte…», «qué vestido más encantador…», «hace mucho que no te vemos por el club…». La curiosidad y las conjeturas eran obvias pero veladas, y se enfrentó a ellas con calma, tal y como lo había hecho durante los tres años de matrimonio.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

Alice se volvió, y tomó con cálido afecto dos manos enormes.

—Stretch McBride, no has cambiado en nada.

Aquello no era cierto, claro. Cuando era una niña, él era un tenista de treinta años que le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla, y había ganado casi todos los principales torneos por lo menos dos veces. A pesar de que seguía siendo alto y apenas había engordado, su rostro mostraba los efectos de los veinte años que habían pasado.

—Siempre se te dio bien mentir —le dijo él con una sonrisa. Tras darle un beso en la barbilla, le preguntó—: ¿Dónde está Jim?

—En casa. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. Tengo cinco nietos, y una cadena de tiendas de deporte en la Costa Este. No me digas que Jim no va a venir, no se ha perdido este torneo en cuarenta años.

Alice luchó por ocultar el dolor que sentía.

—No va a venir, al menos que yo sepa. Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte, no se me ha olvidado que fuiste tú quien me enseñaste a hacer dejadas.

—Úsalas hoy con Maria, me lo paso genial cuando un norteamericano gana en Wimbledon. Saluda a tu padre de mi padre.

—Cuídate, Stretch —le dijo con una sonrisa, para no tener que darle una promesa que no podría cumplir.

Cuando el jugador se despidió con un beso y se fue, Alice se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con lady Victoria Evans, una morena impresionante que había sido amante de James y un verdadero incordio. Su expresión se volvió gélida, pero se obligó a mantener un tono de voz escrupulosamente educado.

—Victoria, estás fantástica.

—Hola, Alice —la mujer recorrió con la mirada su indumentaria deportiva, su falda corta y sus zapatillas de tenis, y comentó—: Tienes un aspecto diferente, resulta raro verte de deportista.

—¿Por qué?, siempre he sido deportista. ¿Qué tal está tu marido?

Victoria esquivó la estocada directa con una risita.

—Miles está de viaje de negocios en España, he venido con James.

Alice sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, pero se obligó a permanecer impasible.

—¿James está aquí?

—Sí, por supuesto. No se habría perdido Wimbledon por nada del mundo, estamos muy interesados en ver quién gana. ¿Te veremos en el baile, querida?

—Por supuesto.

—En fin, no quiero acapararte. Que tengas suerte —Victoria sonrió, y se alejó sin más.

Alice intentó contener las náuseas, pero empezó a abrirse paso entre el gentío para poder refugiarse en la relativa calma de los vestuarios. El día ya iba a ser lo bastante duro para tener que batallar además con fantasmas del pasado. Necesitaba estar unos minutos a solas antes de que las gradas se llenaran, antes de poner a prueba su resistencia y su pericia en la cancha.

Conociendo a James, estaba segura de que le había pedido a Victoria que hablara con ella, para asegurarse de que supiera que estaba allí. Al entrar en el vestuario, se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. No podía permitirse aquella debilidad, en media hora tenía que estar completamente controlada.

No miró hacia la grada al salir a la cancha, porque sabía que le resultaría más fácil mantener la calma si no podía poner nombre ni cara a las personas que observaban y animaban. Mientras intentaba centrarse en el partido y apartar todo lo demás de su mente, miró a Maria Rayski, que estaba andando de un lado para otro en el extremo opuesto de la pista, saludando de vez en cuando al público y lanzando comentarios ocasionales al aire. Rayski nunca se molestaba en disimular su nerviosismo, se mordía las uñas, y decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Siempre le había caído bastante bien. Era una mujer alta, tenía un gran alcance, y no daba tregua a sus contrincantes.

Mientras elegía una de sus raquetas, Alice se dijo que quizá la teatralidad de Rayski la ayudaría a dejar de pensar en quién estaba y quién faltaba en la grada. Al ver las cámaras de televisión, se acordó de que el partido iba a retransmitirse en directo en muchos países, y se preguntó si su padre se molestaría en verlo. Con expresión inescrutable, fue hacia la línea de saque.

Rayski fue directa a la yugular desde el principio. Las dos eran muy rápidas, y aunque Rayski era más agresiva, Alice era mejor estratega. La pelota podía botar de forma completamente diferente a la esperada en una pista de hierba, así que defender y atacar requería instinto y coordinación, además de una concentración total.

Las jugadoras ofrecieron al público el espectáculo esperado, y las ventajas fueron pasando de un lado a otro de la red durante el primer set. Ambas estaban dejándose la piel en aquella cancha elegante y centenaria, pero no lo hacían por los catorce mil espectadores que habían pagado por verlas, sino por el juego en sí. Rayski soltó alguna que otra pulla entre punto y punto, pero Alice no mostró reacción alguna. Tenía su propio ritmo, y nadie iba a alterarlo. Colocó los golpes bajos con una precisión absoluta, subió a la red para atacar con voleas cortas… tanto su forma física como su juego parecían estar en su punto álgido.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando las dos jugadoras se sentaron antes de empezar el tercer set.

Como Alice se había olvidado de todo lo ajeno al partido, había bajado la guardia, y al mirar hacia la grada sin darse cuenta, su mirada se encontró con la de James. Él esbozó una sonrisa lenta y gélida, y levantó una mano en un gesto de saludo… o de aviso.

Jasper se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba a Alice. Acababa de perder dos juegos seguidos, el segundo de ellos con una doble falta. Era innegable que Rayski estaba jugando muy bien, pero Alice había estado fantástica… hasta el tercer set. Había empezado a jugar de forma mecánica, como si se hubiera quedado sin vida, no dejaba de cometer errores no forzados, y muchos de sus golpes carecían de empuje. Rayski no tenía un saque especialmente peligroso, pero estaba acribillando a Alice con puntos directos.

Si no la conociera tan bien, habría jurado que estaba perdiendo a propósito, pero sabía que era incapaz de hacerlo.

Pensó que el cambio en su juego podía deberse a una contractura muscular o a que se había torcido un tobillo, así que la observó con atención para ver si hacía algún gesto de dolor, pero su rostro mostraba una compostura perfecta… demasiado perfecta. Estaba claro que pasaba algo, y que no era un problema físico. Cada vez más preocupado, recorrió las gradas con la mirada.

Vio docenas de caras conocidas. Había un actor famoso con el que había jugado una vez en un torneo benéfico, una bailarina a la que reconoció porque Alice lo había arrastrado una vez a ver El pájaro de fuego, un cantante… siguió buscando, y finalmente encontró la respuesta que buscaba cerca del Palco Real.

James estaba observando a Alice con una sonrisita satisfecha. A su lado, había una mujer delgada y de apariencia cursi que parecía aburrida. Jasper se puso furioso de inmediato, y tuvo ganas de agarrar a aquel tipo por sus solapas de quinientos dólares y borrarle aquella sonrisita de la cara a puñetazos.

—Hijo de perra… —murmuró, mientras empezaba a levantarse. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando una mano le agarró la muñeca con fuerza.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó Esme.

—A hacer algo que debería haber hecho hace tres años.

Sin soltarle el brazo, Esme volvió la cabeza y siguió la dirección de su mirada, y soltó una maldición al ver a James. La furia apenas contenida de Jasper era casi tangible, y por un momento se permitió pensar en la gran satisfacción personal que sentiría si le dejaba hacer lo que quería.

—Jasper, tienes que contenerte, hazme caso —le dijo con firmeza—. A Alice no va a ayudarla en nada que le des una paliza a ese tipo.

—Y un cuerno. Sabes tan bien como yo a qué ha venido.

—A ponerla nerviosa —Esme consiguió mantener la calma a duras penas—. Está claro que está saliéndose con la suya, ve a hablar con ella —la mirada que Jasper le lanzó habría atemorizado a más de un hombre fornido, pero Esme se limitó a enarcar una ceja—. Si quieres pelearte con él, hazlo después del partido. Yo haré de árbitro. Ahora tienes que usar la cabeza.

A Jasper le costó mantener el control, y aunque al final lo consiguió, la tormenta que oscurecía sus ojos no amainó.

—Si hablar con ella no sirve de nada, voy a partirlo en dos.

—Y yo te aguantaré la chaqueta mientras lo haces —le dijo Esme, antes de que él se fuera.

Como sabía que sólo iba a tener un momento, Jasper decidió ser breve y contundente. Alice se derrumbó en la silla después de perder el juego en blanco, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba esperándola.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Ella levantó la mirada de golpe al oír su tono áspero.

—Nada —le dijo con cansancio, mientras se secaba el sudor con la toalla con actitud derrotista.

—Estás dándole el partido en bandeja.

—Déjame en paz, Jasper.

—¿Vas a darle la satisfacción a ese imbécil de verte desmoronándote delante de catorce mil personas, Rostro? —le dijo con sarcasmo, sin pizca de piedad. Se sintió satisfecho al ver el relampagueo casi imperceptible en sus ojos, porque Alice siempre jugaba mejor si había furia bajo el hielo—. Nunca te habría creído capaz de perder a propósito.

—Vete al infierno.

Alice se levantó de golpe, y fue con paso decidido hacia la línea de fondo. Nadie, nadie tenía derecho a acusarla de perder un partido a propósito. Botó la pelota varias veces mientras Rayski se colocaba en posición, y entonces colocó un punto de saque fulminante justo en la línea. Sin inmutarse, se preparó para sacar en el siguiente punto.

Su furia tenía dientes, y sentía cómo iban royéndola por dentro. Un fotógrafo se centró en su rostro, y captó con su cámara el contraste de su expresión plácida con su mirada gélida. La furia era energía pura. Alice voló por la pista mientras golpeaba la pelota como si fuera el enemigo, pero a pesar de todo, la batalla estaba firmemente controlada. Su apariencia era serena e imperturbable, pero Jasper sabía que estaba maldiciéndolo con cada uno de sus golpes. Lleno de satisfacción, la vio dirigir su furia contra su contrincante.

Era fantástico verla, contemplar aquellas piernas largas y torneadas, aquellos hombros fuertes. Bajo su estilo preciso y depurado, subyacía una pasión abrasadora, y esa dicotomía se repetía en su forma de ser. El era el único que sabía lo desinhibida y apasionada que podía llegar a ser, el abandono total del que era capaz. Una oleada de deseo lo golpeó de lleno. Era la mujer con la que soñaba todo hombre, capaz de ser tanto una dama como una seductora lujuriosa… y era suya, sólo suya.

Al ver que Alice conectaba una volea de revés que pasó junto a Rayski como un proyectil, levantó la mirada hacia la grada y vio con satisfacción que la sonrisa de James se había desvanecido. El inglés pareció notar que estaban observándolo, porque miró hacia abajo. Los dos se contemplaron en silencio mientras el público aplaudía a Alice, y finalmente Jasper soltó una risa sorda e insolente antes de volver a su asiento.

A pesar de que el partido siguió igualado hasta el último punto, el ímpetu que Jasper le había dado llevó a Alice a la victoria. Aceptó su trofeo con una sonrisa amable, pero ni siquiera la alegría de la victoria pudo borrar la furia y el resentimiento que sentía.

Quería gritar, pero sonrió y levantó el trofeo para mostrárselo al público. Quería vociferar, pero sonrió mientras le hacían las fotos. No sentía ni el cansancio ni el dolor del brazo.

Cuando consiguió zafarse de los periodistas y de los admiradores, fue a ducharse. Fue a ver el partido de Jasper por pura determinación, y se negó a admirar su juego por testarudez. Sólo podía pensar en descargar su furia lo más pronto posible.

Jasper tardó dos horas y media en ganar su partido en cinco sets, y ella se fue del estadio antes de que la multitud dejara de aplaudir.

Jasper sabía que estaría esperándolo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y estaba deseándolo. Ni la ducha ni el masaje habían detenido el torrente de adrenalina que le corría por las venas. Wimbledon siempre le afectaba así, y ganar allí continuaría siendo su principal objetivo mientras siguiera en activo.

Después de conseguir la victoria tras una dura lucha, se sentía como el guerrero regresando a casa victorioso después de la batalla. Su mujer lo esperaba, pero no iba a lanzarse a sus brazos, sino a Machacarlo. Oh, sí, estaba deseándolo.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y en cuanto la cerró a su espalda, Alice salió del dormitorio hecha una furia.

—Felicidades, Rostro. Parece que vas a tener que concederme el primer baile.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas cosas en medio del partido? —le espetó ella, mientras iba hacia él—. ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de perder a propósito?

Jasper dejó su bolsa de deporte y las raquetas en una silla antes de contestarle.

—¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en la cancha?

—Mi rival estaba ganándome.

—No, tú estabas abandonando.

—¡Nunca he abandonado!

—Lo has hecho durante tres años.

—¿Cómo te atreves a echarme eso en cara?

Alice le dio un empujón con las dos manos, pero Jasper no se ofendió; de hecho, se sintió encantado de haber conseguido que perdiera los estribos, y soltó una carcajada.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, no podía arriesgarme a que perdieras. No quiero abrir el baile con Maria.

—¡Eres un malnacido creído y presuntuoso! —le gritó ella, mientras le daba otro empujón—. Gramaldi ha estado a punto de ganarte… desearía que lo hubiera hecho, necesitas que te den una buena patada en ese enorme ego que tienes —Alice dio media vuelta para volver al dormitorio, pero él la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a que se volviera a mirarlo de nuevo.

—¿No vas a felicitarme?

—No.

—Venga, Rostro, dame un beso —le pidió, con una sonrisa picara.

Alice levantó un puño, pero él esquivó el golpe, la agarró de la cintura y se la cargó al hombro.

—Me encanta cuando te pones violenta —le dijo con voz ronca, mientras ella le tiraba del pelo.

Alice se sintió sorprendida y enfadada consigo misma al darse cuenta de que tenía ganas de echarse a reír. Cuando él la tiró sobre la cama, le dijo:

—Entonces, esto te va a entusiasmar.

Empezó a dar patadas y a forcejear, pero Jasper consiguió tenerla sujeta en cuestión de segundos. Ella no se rindió a pesar de que se había quedado sin aliento, e intentó levantar la rodilla para darle en su punto más débil.

—No seas tan violenta —comentó él, mientras cambiaba de posición para ponerse a salvo.

—Quítame las manos de encima —le exigió ella, sin dejar de retorcerse y de forcejear.

—En cuanto acabe.

Jasper deslizó una mano por debajo de su blusa, pero ella se negó a ceder ante el placer.

—No me toques.

—Tengo que tocarte para hacerte el amor —le dijo él, con una sonrisa—. No sé hacerlo de otra manera.

Alice contuvo con dificultad las ganas de reír, y se recordó que estaba enfadada, furiosa.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que estaba ablandándose, y sacó todo el provecho posible.

—Me gusta el tono violeta que tienen tus ojos cuando estás enfadada —besó sus labios cerrados, y añadió—: ¿Por qué no me gritas un poco más?

—No tengo nada más que decirte. Vete, por favor —le dijo ella, con altivez.

—Pero aún no hemos hecho el amor —Jasper frotó la nariz contra la suya.

Alice se negó a ceder, y apartó la cara.

—No vamos a hacerlo.

—¿Te apuestas algo? —con un súbito movimiento, le rasgó la blusa desde el cuello hasta la cintura.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó ella, boquiabierta.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo al verte en la pista central, deberías sentirte agradecida de que haya esperado —antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le desgarró los pantalones cortos y le cubrió un pecho con la mano. Al ver que se había quedado inmóvil, le preguntó—: ¿Pasa algo?

—Jasper, no puedes rasgarme la ropa sin más.

—Ya lo he hecho —deslizó la mano hacia su estómago, y añadió—: ¿Quieres rasgar la mía?

—No —Alice intentó apartarse de él al sentir un estremecimiento de placer, pero Jasper se negó a soltarla.

—Te he enfadado.

—Sí, y…

—Te he enfadado lo bastante para que ganaras —murmuró él, mientras recorría su cuello con los labios—. Y he estado a punto de estallar de deseo al verte jugar, al ver toda esa pasión bullendo bajo la superficie. Y soy el único que sabe lo que pasa cuando sale a la luz.

Alice gimió al sentir que le acariciaba un pezón, pero intentó aferrarse a la realidad.

—No tendrías que haberme dicho que estaba perdiendo a propósito.

—No lo dije directamente. ¿Crees que podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él te desconcentraba? Ningún hombre puede afectarte, Alice. Sólo yo.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza, y se apoderó de su boca con un beso salvaje que borró cualquier palabra, cualquier pensamiento.

A Alice siempre le sorprendía que Jasper pudiera desprender una sexualidad tan descarnada vestido de esmoquin. El traje conservador y formal no alteraba su masculinidad primitiva, porque a pesar de que la tela podía cubrir sus músculos, no podía ocultar su fuerza. Más de una vez, se había preguntado si había sido ese poder innato lo que la había atraído de él, pero al verlo en aquel salón rodeado de hombres y mujeres vestidos de gala, supo sin lugar a dudas que era mucho más que eso. Se había sentido cautivada por él como persona, por cada aspecto que lo hacía ser quien era, desde su genio hasta su sentido del humor.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-16-**_

El baile de gala de Wimbledon era tan tradicional como el propio torneo. Se trataba de una velada llena de elegancia y de belleza, pero Alice estaba deseando que acabara y tuvo que obligarse a prestar atención a lo que le decía su pareja de baile. Siempre le habían gustado las fiestas, pero en ese momento habría preferido estar en la habitación con Jasper y con una buena botella de vino.

Le habría gustado estar disfrutando de una velada romántica a la luz de las velas, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Jasper, supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo y el amor estuvo a punto de sofocarla.

—Es usted una bailarina maravillosa, señorita Brandon —comentó su acompañante, cuando la canción terminó.

—Gracias —le dijo ella. De repente, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de aquel hombre, pero su sonrisa permaneció inmutable.

—Era un gran admirador de su padre —el hombre la tomó del codo, y la sacó de la pista de baile—. Era el chico de oro del tenis. Recuerdo sus primeros tiempos, antes de que usted naciera.

—Wimbledon siempre ha sido su torneo favorito, le encanta la tradición… y la pompa.

—Es fantástico ver aquí a la segunda generación —el hombre alzó su mano hasta sus labios con un gesto galante, y añadió—: Le deseo lo mejor, señorita Brandon.

—Hola, Jerry, ¿qué tal estás?

Alice se tensó al ver que se les acercaba lady Mallow, la hermana de James.

—¡Lucy, qué inesperado placer!

La mujer alzó la mano para que el hombre se la besara, y le lanzó a Alice una mirada.

—Brian estaba buscándote para saludarte, Jerry. Está por allí.

—Voy a verlo.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Lucy centró su atención en su antigua cuñada.

—Tienes buen aspecto, Alice.

—Gracias, Lucy.

Lady Mallow recorrió con la mirada el simple vestido ajustado color marfil de Alice. Si ella se hubiera puesto algo tan sencillo, habría pasado inadvertida, pero Alice estaba espectacular.

—¿Y estás bien? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa amable.

—Perfectamente bien, Lucy. ¿Y tú?

—No te lo he preguntado sólo por mera cortesía, Alice —Lucy vaciló por un segundo, y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie estaba escuchándolas—. Hace algún tiempo que quiero decirte algo —al ver que Alice se tensaba, añadió—: Quiero a mi hermano, y aunque sé que tú no sentías nada por él, también soy consciente de que durante vuestro matrimonio tu comportamiento fue ejemplar… al contrario que el suyo.

Alice se quedó atónita al oír aquellas palabras tan inesperadas.

—Lucy…

—Quererlo no me ciega, pero le soy leal y siempre lo seré.

—Por supuesto.

—No te apoyé cuando estabas casada con mi hermano, y quería disculparme por ello.

Alice se sintió conmovida, y la tomó de la mano.

—No hace falta. James y yo no congeniábamos, eso es todo.

—Me he preguntado muchas veces por qué te casaste con él. Al principio, pensé que era por el título, pero me di cuenta de que no era así. Cuando algo pareció cambiar entre vosotros al cabo de dos meses de la boda, pensé que a lo mejor tenías un amante, pero pronto quedó claro que era James el que tenía… otros intereses. Y también me ha quedado claro que sólo ha habido un hombre en tu vida.

Al ver que miraba brevemente hacia algún punto entre los invitados, Alice no tuvo que volverse para saber que estaba mirando a Jasper.

—James lo sabía, y le dolió.

—Como lo sabía, no tendría que haberse casado contigo —Lucy suspiró antes de añadir—: Pero la verdad es que siempre ha querido lo que está fuera de su alcance. No voy a hablar del tema, pero quería decirte que deseo que seas feliz.

Alice le dio un impulsivo beso en la mejilla, y le contestó:

—Gracias, Lucy.

La mujer sonrió, y volvió a mirar a Jasper.

—Siempre he envidiado tu buen gusto, aunque no encajaría conmigo. En fin, ya es hora de que vuelva con Brian.

Cuando hizo ademán de marcharse, Alice le tocó la mano y le preguntó:

—¿Te molestaría que te escribiera de vez en cuando?

—Claro que no, me encantaría —le dijo Lucy antes de alejarse.

Alice sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que había tenido razón al pensar que Wimbledon sería su punto de inflexión. Acababa de desprenderse de otra capa más de culpabilidad, y estaba empezando a descubrir quién era en realidad y lo que quería. Al sentir una mano en el brazo, se volvió y sonrió al ver a Jasper.

—¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Una vieja amiga —le acarició la mejilla, y añadió—: ¿Bailamos?, es la única forma de abrazarte hasta que estemos solos.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-17-**_

Alice se dio cuenta de que había avanzado mucho, porque la presión de la prensa ya no la ponía tan nerviosa. El miedo a decir algo equivocado o a decir demasiado se había esfumado, a pesar de que aún ocultaba algunos secretos. Antes de ir a Australia, había decidido darse una moratoria y aplazar las decisiones que tenía que tomar, porque de momento quería concentrarse en su felicidad… y su felicidad eran Jasper y el tenis.

En Australia tenía buenos recuerdos, porque allí había ganado, había perdido, y había disfrutado del buen tenis. La gente era despreocupada y desenvuelta, y aquella cordialidad era lo que necesitaba después de la tensión de Inglaterra. Los seguidores australianos no la habían olvidado, y le dieron una cálida bienvenida; por primera vez desde su regreso a las canchas, ganar quedó en segundo plano, y se centró en disfrutar.

Su cambio de actitud fue palpable desde las primeras rondas. Sus sonrisas eran más frecuentes, y a pesar de que ni su concentración ni la intensidad de su juego habían decaído, su aire de fiera determinación iba desvaneciéndose.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento matutino, Jasper había ido a ver el suyo. Estaba sentado en la primera fila de las gradas, con las piernas extendidas, y se había puesto unas gafas de sol. Mientras la veía entrenar, pensó en lo mucho que había mejorado… y no sólo desde un punto de vista deportivo. Alice nunca se había conformado con ser una buena estratega y tener una gran técnica, para ella estar en forma era primordial. Siempre se había esforzado al máximo para ser una buena atleta, y lo había conseguido. Quizá los años que había pasado retirada la habían endurecido.

Jasper se tensó, pero se obligó a borrar la expresión ceñuda de su rostro. No era el momento de pensar en las preguntas que seguían atormentándole, en los interrogantes que le martilleaban en la cabeza, porque era obvio que Alice estaba intentando disfrutar, olvidarse de las preocupaciones. Iba a darle tiempo, iba a esperar, pero obtendría las respuestas que quería cuando acabara la temporada.

Al oír el cálido sonido de su risa, se le olvidaron todas sus dudas; después de reclinarse en el asiento, tomó un trago de zumo y miró a su alrededor.

Wimbledon era su torneo preferido, pero la hierba de Kooyong era la superficie que más le gustaba, porque era muy sólida, rápida, y la pelota botaba de verdad. Muchas pistas llegaban al final de la temporada bastante desgastadas, pero aquella superficie permanecía uniforme. La hierba australiana era capaz de aguantar hasta un aguacero. Kooyong era un tesoro para los rápidos, para los agresivos, y él estaba preparado para un partido de vértigo. Alice también estaba preparada, y aún más dispuesta a disfrutar que él. Esbozó una sonrisa, porque a pesar de las preguntas, a pesar de las posibles respuestas, nada podía dañar lo que existía entre ellos.

Al ver que el entrenamiento estaba acabando, se levantó y saltó a la cancha.

—¿Os apetece un partido rápido?

—Ni lo sueñes —le contestó Esme, mientras seguía guardando sus raquetas.

Jasper le quitó una, y empezó a golpetear una pelota.

—Te doy dos puntos de ventaja.

Esme agarró la pelota y la guardó.

—Alice, juega tú con él. Necesita que le den una lección.

Alice se quedó mirándolo durante un momento, y finalmente le dijo:

—No quiero que me des ventaja.

—Saca tú.

Cuando él se colocó tras la línea de fondo, Alice sonrió y comentó:

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿verdad, Hale?

—La última vez que jugamos, no conseguiste ni un punto de partido —Jasper le guiñó el ojo a Esme, y añadió—: ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ventaja?

Alice respondió con un punto de saque. Jasper se quedó mirándola, claramente asombrado, y entonces se quitó las gafas de sol y se las tiró a Esme.

—No está mal, Rostro.

En su siguiente saque, Jasper siguió la trayectoria de la pelota y se la envió al extremo contrario, porque le encantaba verla correr. Alice respondió con un revés perfectamente colocado, pero él consiguió devolvérselo. La última vez que habían jugado, la había vencido sin esfuerzo, pero se dio cuenta de que esa vez no iba a tenerlo tan fácil.

Alice le envió la pelota directa al cuerpo, pero él reaccionó rápidamente y se la devolvió. Cuando ella contraatacó con un golpe potente, Jasper respondió con un golpe largo que la obligó a retroceder hasta la línea de fondo, y después cortó su revés con una dejada que ella no pudo alcanzar.

—Quince iguales —Jasper fingió un bostezo, y se colocó de nuevo en posición.

Alice entrecerró los ojos, y volvió a sacar. Sabía que estaba jugando con ella al moverla de un lado a otro de la pista, y como era consciente de que él tenía más fuerza bruta, decidió pillarlo desprevenido. Siguió corriendo, luchando por devolver sus golpes veloces y potentes, y empezó a establecerse un ritmo de juego; cuando notó que él se relajaba, cambió el ritmo de repente y lo pasó con un golpe fulminante.

—Eres más taimada.

—Y tú más viejo.

Jasper devolvió su siguiente saque con tanta fuerza que la pelota salió disparada hacia las gradas después de botar dentro de la pista. Alice masculló una imprecación en voz baja.

—¿Has dicho algo? —le preguntó él.

—Ni una palabra.

Alice se dispuso a sacar, pero al darse cuenta de que él no tenía la mirada fija en la pelota ni en la raqueta, sino en sus labios, esbozó una sonrisa ladina y se los humedeció con la lengua. Sacó después de hacer un largo estiramiento previo que distrajo por completo a Jasper, y remató sin problemas la pelota floja que él le mandó.

—Punto de partido —le dijo con una sonrisa.

De espaldas a él, se agachó lentamente a recoger una pelota, y casi pudo sentir su mirada recorriéndole las piernas.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó, después de colocarse de nuevo en la línea de saque.

El asintió, y consiguió arrancar con dificultad la mirada de sus pechos. Al ver su sonrisa sensual, se le aceleró el corazón y su concentración se esfumó por completo. Consiguió devolver el saque de Alice a duras penas, y el punto quedó decidido en cuestión de segundos.

Alice soltó una carcajada victoriosa, y fue hacia la red.

—Parecías un poco desconcentrado, Hale.

Al ver la burla y la risa que brillaban en sus ojos, Jasper tuvo ganas de estrangularla… y de devorarla.

—Tramposa —murmuró, mientras se acercaba a la red.

Alice lo miró con una expresión de inocencia, y fingió sorprenderse.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de acabar de hablar, porque Jasper la abrazó de repente y la besó desde el otro lado de la red. Mientras el deseo y la risa burbujeaban en su interior, dejó caer la raqueta sin darse cuenta y se aferró a él.

—Tienes suerte de que no te tumbe en el suelo ahora mismo —murmuró él contra sus labios.

—Yo no creo que sea una suerte —Alice se apretó contra él, y se preguntó cómo era posible que un beso le afectara tanto.

Jasper se apartó sólo unos milímetros. Tenía el cuerpo entero dolorido de deseo.

—No me tientes.

—¿Es eso lo que hago? —le preguntó ella con voz ronca.

—Maldita sea, Alice, sabes lo mucho que me afectas.

Le encantó oír el temblor de su voz, porque necesitaba que él fuera tan vulnerable como ella.

—Nunca lo sé con seguridad —admitió, al apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

Jasper intentó contener el deseo abrumador que le recorría el cuerpo, porque la voz de la razón le decía que no era el momento ni el lugar, que tenía que controlarse.

—Estabas lo bastante segura para distraerme con tus truquitos.

Alice levantó la cabeza, y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿A qué truquitos te refieres?

—Has tardado bastante en recoger la pelota, ¿no?

—Edward también lo hace a veces cuando juega contigo, y no parece afectarte —Alice soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando él la levantó por encima de la red.

—La próxima vez, estaré preparado —después de darle un beso breve e intenso, Jasper la dejó en el suelo y añadió—: No me inmutaré ni aunque juegues desnuda.

Alice se mordió el labio, le lanzó una mirada coqueta y le dijo:

—¿Qué te apuestas? —se apresuró a apartarse antes de que él pudiera darle con la raqueta en el trasero.

El vestuario no estaba vacío, pero cada vez había menos gente. Ya había concluido la quinta ronda, y muchos jugadores iban quedando eliminados. Alice estaba deseando enfrentarse aquella tarde a una de las grandes revelaciones de la temporada, que había pasado del puesto ciento veinte al cuarenta y cinco en cuestión de un año. Ni siquiera la presión del posible Grand Slam le inquietaba, porque estaba en plena forma y sabía que era la temporada en la que tenía más posibilidades de ganarlo.

Saludó a Tia Conway al verla salir de las duchas. Las dos sabían que iban a volver a enfrentarse antes de que acabara aquel torneo. Cuando empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, vio a Esme en un rincón, sentada en uno de los bancos, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y los ojos cerrados. Estaba pálida a pesar del bronceado, y tenía la frente sudorosa.

Se apresuró a ir hacia ella, y se arrodilló a sus pies.

—Esme.

Su amiga abrió los ojos lentamente, y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Quién ha ganado?

Alice se quedó en blanco por un segundo antes de entender a qué se refería.

—He ganado yo, he hecho trampa.

—Bien hecho.

—¿Qué te pasa? Dios, tienes las manos heladas.

—No, no me pasa nada —Esme exhaló poco a poco al inclinarse hacia delante.

—Estás enferma, deja que…

—No te preocupes, se me pasará enseguida —la tenista esbozó una sonrisa, y se secó el sudor de la frente.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible, tiene que verte un médico —Alice se levantó de golpe, y añadió—: Voy a llamar a alguien.

Esme la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera irse, y le dijo con calma:

—Ya me ha visto un médico.

Alice se imaginó todo tipo de pesadillas, y miró a su amiga con expresión aterrada.

—Dios, Esme… ¿es muy grave?

—Me quedan siete meses —al ver que Alice parecía a punto de desmayarse, Esme la agarró de los brazos y le dijo—: Por el amor de Dios, Alice… no estoy muriéndome, estoy embarazada.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta, y se sentó en el banco de golpe.

—¿Embarazada?

—¡Shhh! —Esme lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor—. Me gustaría guardarlo en secreto por ahora, pero las dichosas náuseas matutinas me pillan desprevenida en los momentos menos oportunos —después de soltar un suspiro, se apoyó de nuevo contra la pared y añadió—: Al menos, se supone que no deberían durar mucho tiempo.

—No sé… Esme, no sé qué decir.

—Podrías felicitarme.

Alice la tomó de las manos, y le preguntó:

—¿Es un embarazo deseado?

—¿Estás de broma? —Esme se apoyó contra su hombro, y soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Aunque en este momento no parezca muy contenta, por dentro estoy dando saltos de alegría. Es lo que más he deseado en toda mi vida —permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, sin soltar la mano de Alice—. Cuando tenía veinte años sólo podía pensar en ser la número uno, y fue fantástico llegar a la cima, participar en la Copa Wrightman, en Wimbledon, en Dallas… cuando conocí al Decano a los veintiocho, seguía siendo igual de ambiciosa, pero a pesar de que no quería casarme, no podía vivir sin él. Pensé que ya tendría tiempo para tener hijos, siempre fui dejándolo para más tarde, pero una mañana me desperté en el hospital con la pierna hecha polvo, y me di cuenta de que tenía treinta y dos años. Aunque había ganado todo lo que me había propuesto, me faltaba algo. Me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida viajando de cancha en cancha, jugando en todo tipo de torneos; el tenis era lo único que existía para mí hasta que conocí al Decano, y hasta después de que me casara siguió ocupando la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

—Eres una campeona —le dijo Alice con voz suave.

—Sí —Esme se echó a reír—. Sí, sí que lo soy, y me encanta serlo. Pero cuando vi la foto del sobrino de Jasper, me di cuenta de que quería tener un hijo, el hijo del Decano, más de lo que jamás había deseado conseguir la bandeja de plata de Wimbledon. Es increíble, ¿verdad? —permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras ambas asimilaban aquellas palabras, y finalmente añadió—: Este va a ser mi último torneo, y aunque me duele, estoy deseando que acabe para irme a casa y empezar a tejer ropita de bebé.

—Tú no sabes tejer —murmuró Alice.

—Bueno, pues que lo haga el Decano, y yo me limitaré a estar sentada y a engordar —Esme se volvió hacia su amiga con una sonrisa, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando—. Alice, ¿qué te pasa?

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti —Alice recordó lo que había sentido al enterarse de que estaba embarazada… el miedo y la felicidad, las náuseas y el entusiasmo. Había decidido que aprendería a coser, pero todo había acabado de golpe.

—Sí, pareces entusiasmada —le dijo Esme, mientras le secaba una lágrima.

—Lo estoy, de verdad —abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, y susurró—: Vas a cuidarte mucho, ¿verdad? No te esfuerces demasiado, ni corras riesgos.

—Claro —algo en su tono hizo que Esme empezara a sospechar algo—. Alice, te… ¿te pasó algo mientras estabas casada con James?

Alice la apretó con fuerza durante un momento antes de soltarla.

—Ahora no. A lo mejor hablaremos de ello algún día. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado el Decano?

Esme se quedó mirándola sin saber cómo reaccionar, porque su negativa a contestar era respuesta suficiente.

—Quería poner un anuncio a toda página en el _World of Sports_, pero lo he obligado a esperar a que me retire de forma oficial.

—No hace falta que sea algo definitivo. Puedes retirarte temporalmente durante uno o dos años, muchas mujeres lo hacen.

—Yo no —Esme estiró los brazos hacia arriba, y sonrió—. Voy a retirarme siendo una campeona, en el quinto puesto. Cuando vuelva a casa, aprenderé a usar la aspiradora.

—Me lo creeré cuando lo vea.

—Jasper y tú estáis invitados a la primera cena que prepare con mis propias manos.

—Genial —Alice le besó la mejilla, y añadió—: Nosotros llevaremos el bicarbonato.

—Ése es un comentario bastante grocero, pero inteligente —antes de que Alice tuviera tiempo de levantarse, le dijo—: Oye, no querría que esto se supiera, pero… —de pronto, pareció muy joven y vulnerable—. Estoy aterrada. Tendré casi treinta y cuatro cuando nazca el bebé, y ni siquiera sé cambiar pañales.

Alice la agarró de los hombros, y le besó las mejillas.

—¿Se te ha olvidado que eres una campeona?

—No, pero es que no sé nada sobre la varicela. Los niños pillan ese tipo de enfermedades, ¿verdad? Y tienen aparatos para los dientes, y zapatos especiales, y…

—Y madres que se preocupan antes de tiempo. Ya estás encajando en el papel a la perfección.

—Oye, tienes razón —satisfecha consigo misma, Esme se levantó y comentó—: Voy a ser una madre genial.

—Por supuesto. Anda, vamos a ducharnos, esta tarde tienes un partido de dobles.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-18-**_

Mientras subía en el ascensor del hotel camino de su habitación a última hora de la tarde, Alice sentía una mezcla de sentimientos y de dudas. A pesar de que había ganado su partido contra la gran promesa canadiense en sólo dos sets, por seis dos y seis cero, y de que había jugado el mejor tenis de su carrera deportiva, no podía dejar de pensar en su conversación con Esme, y en lo que ella misma había sentido al enterarse de que estaba embarazada.

Se preguntó si Jasper habría querido poner un anuncio a toda página, o si se habría mostrado horrorizado. ¿La habría acusado de mentir y de usar artimañas, tal y como había hecho James? ¿Querría casarse y tener hijos en aquella segunda oportunidad que la vida les había dado? ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Rosalie…? «Jasper siempre será un trotamundos, y ninguna mujer conseguirá que siente la cabeza».

Pero ella había creído que quizá podría conseguirlo, y a pesar de que se había prometido que iba a vivir el día a día, sabía que empezaba a creerlo de nuevo. El amor que sentía por él era tan enorme, tan irrefrenable, que le resultaba imposible imaginarse sin él a su lado. Y la necesidad de tener un hijo suyo era abrumadora… quizá porque ya una vez había llevado a su hijo en su vientre.

Se preguntó si una mujer sería capaz de domesticar un cometa, si debería hacerlo. Jasper no era el príncipe de cuento que con el tiempo tomaría las riendas de su reino y se sentaría en el trono, sino una estrella llena de velocidad y de luz. Él siempre iría en busca del siguiente reto… ¿iría también en busca de la siguiente mujer?

Alice se dijo que tenía que pensar en el presente. Estaban juntos, y sólo una mujer que había vivido un cambio tras otro, que había sufrido una agonía tras otra, entendía la perfección que podía llegar a tener un solo momento. Muchos no se darían cuenta, pero ella sí. Y el momento era suyo.

Al abrir la puerta de la suite, se sintió decepcionada al ver que él no estaba. Habría notado su presencia incluso si hubiera estado durmiendo en la habitación, porque el aire nunca permanecía quieto cuando Jasper estaba en un sitio. Después de dejar a un lado su bolsa de deporte, se acercó a la ventana. Aún había mucha luz, pero la puesta de sol estaba cerca. Se dijo que quizá podrían salir a recorrer Melbourne, ir a uno de los típicos clubes llenos de música y de risas, porque le apetecía bailar.

Riendo, giró en un círculo. Sí, le gustaría salir a bailar, celebrar la felicidad de Esme… y la suya propia. Estaba con el hombre al que amaba. Pero primero iba a darse un baño largo y relajante, y entonces se pondría algo sexy. Fue hacia el dormitorio, pero se paró en seco al abrir la puerta.

Había globos por todas partes. Globos rojos, amarillos, azules, rosas y blancos, que flotaban por la habitación en una marea de color. Estaban llenos de helio, y ascendían hasta el techo con largos lazos colgando de ellos. Había docenas y docenas… redondos, ovalados, delgados y gordos. Era como si un circo hubiera pasado por allí a toda prisa, y les hubiera dejado algunos recuerdos.

Alice agarró el lazo de uno de ellos, incapaz de reaccionar. Había tres capas, así que debía de haber cientos. De repente, se echó a reír. ¿A quién más se le habría ocurrido algo así?, ¿quién se tomaría el tiempo de hacerlo?, Jasper Hale no se conformaba con regalar flores o joyas. Estaba tan feliz, que se sentía capaz de flotar hasta el techo, igual que los globos.

—Hola.

Al volverse y verlo en la puerta, se lanzó a sus brazos, y de un salto le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó, antes de besarlo una y otra vez—. Completamente loco.

—¿Quién, yo? Eres tú la que estás rodeada de globos.

—Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado en mi vida.

—¿Mejor que las rosas en la bañera?

Alice se echó a reír.

—Sí, mejor que las rosas.

—Pensé en diamantes, pero no me parecieron tan divertidos —le dijo él, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

—Y no flotan —Alice levantó la mirada, y contempló el techo multicolor.

—Es verdad —admitió él, cuando cayeron sobre la cama—. ¿Cómo crees que podríamos entretenernos esta noche?

—Se me ocurren un par de ideas.

—Vamos a llevar las dos a la práctica —Jasper interrumpió su risa con un beso que no tardó en ganar intensidad—. Dios, llevo todo el día esperando el momento de estar a solas contigo. Cuando acabe la temporada, nos iremos a algún sitio donde podamos estar solos, cualquier sitio… me da igual si es otro planeta, una isla, lo que sea.

—Cualquier sitio —susurró ella, mientras empezaba a quitarle la camisa.

La pasión estalló de repente, y Jasper sintió que el deseo de Alice avivaba aún más el suyo. Ella era tan sensual, tan receptiva… si el torrente de pasión se lo hubiera permitido, le habría hecho el amor poco a poco, de forma reverente, pero estaba loco por tenerla. Se desnudaron con una prisa febril, y se saborearon rodeados de globos. El aroma de la victoria parecía impregnar aún sus cuerpos, mezclado con el olor del jabón de las duchas del estadio. Los labios de Alice eran cálidos y húmedos, y sabían tanto a sí mismo como a ella.

Cuando ya no hubo barreras que los separaran, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron. Jasper recorrió su piel cálida, aquellas formas que la familiaridad hacía aún más excitantes. La razón fue evaporándose y dando paso a la sensación pura. El cuerpo de Alice era una mezcla de suavidad y de firmeza que le fascinaba. La calidez de su aliento sobre la piel hacía que se estremeciera, su gemido de placer cuando introdujo los dedos en su interior lo enloqueció de deseo.

Recorrió su cuerpo con besos húmedos, y el cálido sabor de su piel pareció fundirse con él y llenarlo hasta desbordarlo.

Cuando ella se arqueó y se ofreció por completo, Jasper se sintió tan poderoso, que tuvo miedo de tomarla. A través de la bruma de deseo que le nublaba la mente, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado fuerte, de que podía herirla, porque se sentía capaz de alzar el mundo en una mano.

Pero ella empezó a atraerlo hacia sí y a gemir suplicante, y él fue incapaz de controlarse. Alice le arrebataba la cordura con su piel tersa y sus labios cálidos. Los tonos pastel de los globos habían desaparecido para él, y en su mundo ya sólo existían platas resplandecientes, rojos ardientes y negros pulsantes, que giraban en un calidoscopio salvaje que lo arrastraba hacia su vórtice. Cuando la penetró con una fuerte embestida mientras jadeaba su nombre, los colores estallaron en multitud de fragmentos que parecieron agujerearle la piel, y el dolor le dio un placer indescriptible.

Completamente saciada, con la cabeza de Jasper descansando entre sus senos, Alice contempló el techo y se preguntó cómo era posible que cada vez que estaban juntos fuera diferente. A veces se amaban entre risas, otras con ternura, otras con una pasión ardiente; en aquella ocasión, había habido un toque de locura. ¿Disfrutaban todos los amantes de tanta variedad?, ¿encontraban aquel gozo insaciable el uno en el otro? A lo mejor ellos eran únicos. La idea le dio casi miedo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó él. Sabía que debería quitarse de encima de ella, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Estaba preguntándome si es normal que cada vez que estoy contigo sea tan especial.

Jasper soltó una carcajada, y le besó un pecho.

—Claro que sí, yo soy una persona muy especial. ¿No lees la sección de deportes?

—Que la prensa no se te suba a la cabeza, Hale. Te quedan varias victorias por delante antes de conseguir el Grand Slam.

—Y a ti también, Rostro.

—Sólo pienso en el siguiente partido —Alice no quería pensar en Forest Hills, ni en Estados Unidos… ni en el final de la temporada—. Esme está embarazada.

—¿Qué? —Jasper levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Que Esme está embarazada, pero quiere mantenerlo en secreto hasta que acabe el Abierto de Australia.

—¿La vieja Esme va a tener un hijo?

—Sólo tiene un año más que tú —le dijo ella, a la defensiva.

—Cariño, sólo era una forma de hablar. ¿Está contenta?

—Está encantada… y asustada. Va a retirarse.

—Vamos a tener que prepararle una buena fiesta —Jasper rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas, y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Alice se humedeció los labios y habló con aparente despreocupación.

—¿Te planteas alguna vez tener hijos? Sería bastante difícil combinar una familia con una profesión como ésta, ¿no?

—Muchos lo hacen, es cuestión de organización.

—Sí, pero con tantos viajes y tanta presión…

Jasper estuvo a punto de decir que aquello no importaba, pero entonces recordó cómo había vivido ella de niña. A pesar de que nunca le había parecido resentida al respecto, se preguntó si Alice consideraba que una familia supondría un estorbo para su carrera. Un hijo le impediría jugar durante algún tiempo, y ya había perdido tres años. Suspiró para sus adentros, y apartó de momento la posibilidad de que tuvieran hijos pronto; al fin y al cabo, tenían tiempo.

—Supongo que es un incordio preocuparse de los hijos cuando hay que concentrarse en un torneo, un jugador ya tiene bastante con preocuparse de sus raquetas —le dijo.

Alice murmuró su asentimiento, y permaneció con la mirada perdida.

La despertó al amanecer un ligero cosquilleo en el brazo; al sentir que algo le rozaba la mejilla, lo apartó con un gesto impaciente, pero la molestia regresó. Abrió los ojos, y vio docenas de formas bajo la luz mortecina. Algunas estaban colgando a medio camino del techo, otras cubrían la cama y el suelo. Se quedó mirándolas medio dormida, sin entender qué era lo que estaba viendo, y dio un empujón a la forma que tenía encima de la cadera.

Al ver que se alejaba flotando, se acordó de los globos. Volvió la cabeza, y cuando vio que Jasper estaba tumbado boca abajo y prácticamente sepultado por ellos, soltó una risita ahogada y se sentó. Le apartó un globo rojo de la nuca, pero él ni se inmutó. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a delinear su oreja con pequeños besos, él murmuró algo entre sueños y se apartó un poco. Alice enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta de que tenía un verdadero desafío en sus manos.

Le apartó el pelo de la nuca, y empezó a mordisquearlo.

—Jasper, tenemos compañía —le susurró.

Al sentir una sensación placentera, Jasper se puso de lado y alargó una mano para atraer a Alice hacia sí, pero ella le puso algo redondeado en la mano. La miró con ojos adormilados, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Estamos rodeados —susurró ella—, están por todas partes.

Cuando Jasper se puso de espaldas, media docena de globos cayeron al suelo. Después de frotarse la cara con las manos, miró a su alrededor y dijo:

—Madre de Dios —sin más, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Alice no se dio por vencida, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Jasper, ya ha amanecido.

—Genial.

—Tengo la entrevista a las nueve.

El bostezó, y le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero.

—Buena suerte.

Ella se inclinó, y le mordisqueó con suavidad los labios.

—No tengo que irme hasta dentro de dos horas.

—No pasa nada, no me despertarás.

«¿Qué te apuestas?», pensó para sus adentros. Deslizó los dedos por uno de sus muslos, y comentó:

—A lo mejor debería dormir un poco más.

—Vale.

Se tumbó lentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo, y empezó a besarle el cuello.

—No te molesto, ¿verdad?

—¿Mmm?

Ella se apretó aún más contra él, y sintió la caricia del vello de su pecho contra sus senos.

—Tengo un poco de frío —murmuró, mientras frotaba un muslo contra el suyo.

—Baja el aire acondicionado.

Alice levantó la cabeza, y al ver que él estaba mirándola con expresión traviesa y completamente despejado, se apartó de él y se tapó con la sábana; a pesar de que le dio la espalda, supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba sonriendo como un tonto.

El le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y amoldó el cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¿Vas entrando ya en calor? —le preguntó, mientras levantaba una mano hacia su pecho. El pezón ya estaba erguido, y su corazón latía acelerado. Se frotó sensualmente contra ella.

—El aire acondicionado está demasiado alto, estoy helada.

—Ya me ocupo yo.

Después de darle un beso en la nuca, Jasper se levantó y fue a apagar el aparato. Se volvió con un comentario bromista en la punta de la lengua, y se detuvo en seco. Alice estaba tumbada desnuda en la cama, bañada por la frágil luz de la mañana y rodeada de globos. El pelo despeinado le enmarcaba la cara, y estaba mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa incitante y retadora. Su piel era suave y dorada.

El deseo lo golpeó de lleno y lo dejó sin aliento, como un puñetazo directo al plexo solar. Echó a andar hacia ella, y Alice alzó los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-19-**_

—Alice, ¿cómo te sientes al estar a tres victorias del Grand Slam?

—Intento no pensar en ello.

—Vas a jugar contra Stacie Kingston en cuartos de final, y tú has ganado las cinco veces que os habéis enfrentado hasta el momento. ¿Te sientes confiada?

—Stacie es una jugadora fuerte, y muy dura. Jamás me confiaría al jugar contra ella.

Alice estaba sentada tras la mesa, de cara a los reporteros y a los focos, con las manos entrelazadas. El micrófono que tenía delante transmitía su voz firme y serena hasta el fondo de la sala. Llevaba su vieja chaqueta de tenis, unos pantalones holgados de entrenamiento y unas zapatillas de deporte, y aún tenía el pelo húmedo. Acababa de ganar un partido en Forest Hills, y apenas había tenido tiempo de ducharse antes de ir a la rueda de prensa. Las cámaras estaban grabando cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus expresiones, y uno de los periodistas se apresuró a apuntar en su libreta que no llevaba joyas ni estaba maquillada.

—¿Esperabas que tu regreso fuera tan triunfal?

Alice esbozó una sonrisa fugaz que dos meses atrás jamás le habría mostrado a la prensa.

—He entrenado muy duro.

—¿Sigues levantando pesas?

—Sí, cada día.

—¿Ha cambiado tu estilo en esta segunda etapa?

—Creo que he mejorado algunas cosas, sobre todo mi saque —Alice se relajó mientras pensaba en su respuesta. Sólo ella era consciente de que su actitud ante la prensa había cambiado. No se le oprimía la garganta al hablar, ni iba con pies de plomo—. Mi porcentaje de puntos directos de saque es mucho mayor que hace tres o cuatro años.

—¿Solías jugar durante el tiempo que pasaste apartada de la competición?

—No lo suficiente.

—¿Va a volver a entrenarte tu padre?

—No de forma oficial —contestó, después de una vacilación casi imperceptible.

—¿Vas a hacer el reportaje que te ha ofrecido la revista _Elegance?_

—Las noticias vuelan —sonrió cuando los periodistas se echaron a reír, y añadió—: Aún no lo he decidido, mi prioridad ahora es el Abierto de Estados Unidos.

—¿A quién querrías enfrentarte en la final?

—Primero me gustaría pasar los cuartos y las semis.

—¿Quién crees que será tu rival más complicada?

—Tia Conway —Alice aún recordaba el duelo que habían tenido en Kooyong, los tres sets agotadores que habían durado dos horas—. Es la jugadora más completa que hay en la actualidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tia controla la pista y tiene velocidad, fuerza, y un gran saque.

—Ya le has ganado un partido en esta temporada.

—Pero no fue fácil.

—¿Qué opinas de la competición masculina?, ¿crees que Estados Unidos tendrán dos ganadores del Grand Slam este año?

—Aún quedan partidos por jugar, pero creo que si Hale sigue jugando como hasta ahora, nadie va a poder con él; además, la hierba es su mejor superficie.

—¿Tu opinión está influida por los sentimientos que te unen a él?

—Las estadísticas no tienen sentimientos.

Alice se levantó con una sonrisa, y cuando los periodistas le lanzaron varias preguntas más, se inclinó hacia el micrófono y se disculpó por tener que finalizar la rueda de prensa. Cuando salió por una puerta trasera, se encontró con Edward.

—Bien hecho, Rostro.

—Menos mal que ya está. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Asegurarme de que la novia de mi mejor amigo está bien —le dijo él, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo—. Jasper ha pensado que sería mejor mantenerse apartado durante tu encuentro con los periodistas.

—Por el amor de Dios, no necesito un guardián.

—No me lo digas a mí, a Jasper se le había metido en la cabeza que los periodistas iban a presionarte.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho en ese caso?

—Darles su merecido, aunque he tenido ganas de abandonarte a tu suerte cuando has dicho que nadie va a poder con él. ¿No sabes que van a ponerle mi nombre a una raqueta?

Alice le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y le dijo:

—Lo siento, colega, pero digo lo que pienso.

De repente, Edward se detuvo, la agarró por los hombros y se quedó mirándola con expresión seria.

—La verdad es que tienes muy buen aspecto, Rostro.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Vaya, muchas gracias… creo. ¿Antes estaba horrible?

—No me refiero a lo guapa que estás, sino a que pareces feliz.

—Lo soy.

—Se nota. Y a Jasper también —tras una ligera vacilación, Edward añadió—: Mira, no sé lo que pasó entre vosotros hace años, pero…

—Edward… —Alice negó con la cabeza, para indicarle que no siguiera con ese tema.

—Pero quiero que sepas que espero que esta vez las cosas os salgan bien.

—Oh, Edward… —Alice cerró los ojos, y lo abrazó—. Yo también lo espero.

—Te pedí que te aseguraras de que estaba bien, no que la tocaras —comentó Jasper, a su espalda.

—Venga ya, no seas tan egoísta —le dijo Edward, sin soltarla—. Los segundones también necesitan amor —miró a Alice con una sonrisa traviesa, y le preguntó—: ¿Puedo invitarte a ostras y champán?

—Lo siento, pero ya me han ofrecido pizza y vino barato —le dijo ella, antes de darle un beso en la nariz.

—Otra vez me han ganado la partida —Edward la soltó, y le dijo a Jasper—: ¿Te va bien entrenar conmigo mañana?

—Claro.

—A las seis en punto, en la pista tres.

—Tú pagas el café.

—Lo echaremos a suertes —le contestó Edward, antes de marcharse.

Cuando Alice y Jasper se quedaron solos, se creó un silencio incómodo. Era algo que ya les había pasado varias veces desde que habían llegado a Estados Unidos, y aunque la incomodidad duraba sólo un instante y ninguno de los dos había comentado nada al respecto, los dos sabían que se acercaba la hora de hablar y de sacar a la luz la verdad. El problema era que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo sacar el tema.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó él, cuando el momento pasó.

—Bien, ha sido fácil —Alice sonrió, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso—. No necesitaba al guardaespaldas.

—Sé cómo te sientes en las ruedas de prensa.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues… —Jasper se pasó la mano por el pelo, y finalmente le dijo—: Yo diría que «aterrorizada» es una palabra adecuada en este caso.

Alice soltó una carcajada, y lo tomó de la mano mientras echaban a andar.

—Era una palabra adecuada, pero ahora no entiendo por qué me afectaba tanto. Sólo he tenido un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Creía, que iba a morirme de hambre. Alguien había mencionado una pizza, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y vino barato —Jasper la acercó un poco más.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a una mujer, Hale —le dijo ella, con un suspiro sin aliento.

—Vamos al Dutch.

Veinte minutos después, estaban sentados a una pequeña mesa redonda, rodeados por el aroma de las especias, la salsa y las velas. De la máquina de discos que había en una de las esquinas salía una sucesión inacabable de canciones de rock a todo volumen, y los delantales de las camareras estaban estampados con pequeñas pizzas.

Alice apoyó los codos sobre la desgastada mesa de madera, y miró a Jasper a los ojos.

—Eres un as a la hora de encontrar locales con clase, ¿verdad?

—Pues para mañana ya he pensado en una hamburguesería genial, te dan el ketchup en sobrecitos individuales —al verla sonreír, Jasper tuvo ganas de saborear sus labios; cuando se inclinó hacia delante y lo hizo, la mesa estuvo a punto de volcarse.

—¿Sabéis lo que queréis? —les preguntó la camarera, que estaba mascando chicle.

—Pizza, y una botella de Chianti —le dijo Jasper, antes de volver a besar a Alice.

—¿Pequeña, mediana, o grande?

—¿El qué?

—La pizza —le dijo la camarera, con una paciencia exagerada.

—Mediana —Jasper se volvió, y su sonrisa hizo que la mujer echara los hombros hacia atrás—. Gracias.

—Bueno, eso hará que recibamos mejor servicio —comentó Alice, mientras seguía a la camarera con la mirada.

—¿El qué?

Alice vio el brillo travieso de sus ojos, y le dijo:

—Es igual, tu ego no necesita que lo alimenten.

—¿Qué te han preguntado?

—Lo de siempre. Han mencionado lo de la revista _Elegance_.

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

—No lo sé. A lo mejor sería divertido, y creo que el que una tenista salga en una revista nacional de moda no afectaría a la imagen del tenis femenino.

—No serías la primera en hacer un reportaje así.

—¿Es que sueles leer las revistas de moda, Hale?

—Claro, me encanta ver mujeres guapas.

—Creía que los hombres preferíais otro tipo de revistas para esas cosas.

—¿Qué tipo de revistas?

Alice ignoró su pregunta, y volvió al tema inicial.

—Están sacándole todo el jugo posible a lo del Grand Slam.

—¿Eso te molesta? —Jasper entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, y los contempló con atención. Tenían un tamaño y una textura muy distintos, y a menudo se preguntaba cómo era posible que una mano tan delicada y elegante fuera tan fuerte… y que encajara de forma tan perfecta con la suya.

—Un poco —admitió ella—. Así es más difícil centrarse en cada partido. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?, a ti también están presionándote con el tema.

La camarera llegó con el vino, y sonrió a Jasper al colocar los vasos. Cuando él sonrió a su vez, Alice pensó divertida que era un verdadero demonio.

—Siempre voy partido a partido, punto a punto, y tres partidos son un montón de puntos —comentó él, mientras servía el vino.

—Pero te gustaría conseguir el Grand Slam, ¿no?

—Pues claro —Jasper sonrió, y tomó un trago de vino—. Martin ya lo da por hecho.

—Me sorprende que no esté aquí, analizando cada golpe.

—Vendrá mañana, con el resto de la familia.

Los dedos de Alice se tensaron alrededor del vaso.

—¿Vendrán todos?

—Mamá y Rosalie seguro que sí, y Emmett y Emm si se puede —Jasper sintió que empezaba a relajarse con el vino—. Emm te gustará, es un niño precioso.

Alice murmuró una respuesta ininteligible antes de tomar un trago. Tres años atrás, Martin también había ido a ver los partidos con Rosalie y con la madre de Jasper, los dos también habían sido cabezas de serie en el Abierto de Estados Unidos, y la prensa les había dado la lata. En aquella época, también habían compartido mesa y cama, pero aunque las semejanzas le resultaban aterradoras, en el tiempo intermedio habían pasado muchísimas cosas.

Sin embargo, en el pasado no había habido ningún niño con los ojos de Jasper y con su misma energía constante, un niño que le recordaría todo lo que había perdido. Como cada vez que pensaba en su hijo, sintió un gran vacío seguido de un dolor desgarrador.

Jasper malinterpretó su silencio, y tomó su mano.

—Alice, ¿aún no has hablado con tu padre?

—¿Qué? —ella se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, completamente desorientada—. No, no he hablado con él desde que… desde que me retiré.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas?

—No puedo.

—Eso es una tontería, es tu padre.

Alice suspiró, y deseó que las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

—Jasper, ya lo conoces. Es un hombre muy rígido, tiene muy claro lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Cuando dejé el tenis no sólo lo decepcioné, sino que… desperdicié lo que él me había dado —cuando Jasper respondió con una palabra corta y explícita, ella sonrió y añadió—: Así son las cosas desde su punto de vista. Como soy la hija de Jim Brandon, tenía ciertas responsabilidades que según él dejé de lado al casarme con James, y no me ha perdonado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —su voz era baja a pesar de la música, pero contenía un ligero matiz de irritación—. Si hace tiempo que no hablas con él, ¿cómo sabes lo que siente ahora?

—Jasper, ¿por qué no está aquí si ha cambiado de opinión? —Alice deseó haber podido seguir evitando aquel tema—. Al principio, creí que las cosas cambiarían cuando volviera a jugar, pero no ha sido así.

—Pero lo echas de menos.

Ni siquiera aquello era tan simple. Para Jasper, la familia significaba calidez, amor y permanencia, así que no entendería que lo que ella necesitaba de su padre en ese momento no era su presencia, quizá ni siquiera su amor, sino su perdón.

—Me gustaría que estuviera aquí —admitió al fin—, pero entiendo las razones que tiene para no venir —frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo—. Antes, jugaba para él, para satisfacerle, para justificar el tiempo y el esfuerzo que le había dedicado a mi carrera. Ahora juego para mí misma.

—Y juegas mejor. A lo mejor ésa es una de las razones.

Alice se llevó su mano a los labios, y sonrió.

—A lo mejor es una de ellas.

—Aquí está la pizza —les dijo la camarera, al dejar el enorme plato entre ellos.

Comieron y charlaron rodeados del bullicio del local, y ni siquiera la presión de los partidos que se avecinaban consiguió agriar el buen humor de Alice. El queso estaba caliente y se estiraba, y Jasper se echó a reír al verla luchando por comérselo. La botella de Chianti fue vaciándose poco a poco, y se olvidaron del tenis mientras hablaban de todo y de nada. Un grupo de adolescentes entró y puso otra ronda de canciones.

Alice se preguntó por qué se sentía tan feliz en aquel sitio abarrotado. La pizza y el vino le resultaban tan apetecibles como el champán y el caviar que habían compartido en Francia, el lugar no importaba cuando estaba con Jasper. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ella misma, que no había erigido ninguna defensa ni sentía el impulso de hacerlo. Con Jasper no necesitaba estar en guardia.

Su padre había querido que fuera perfecta, su princesa de cristal, y durante toda su juventud se había esforzado al máximo para contentarlo. James le había exigido que fuera la sofisticada y refinada lady Wickerton, una mujer capaz de entablar una conversación inteligente sobre arte o sobre política. Tenía que ser como el cristal, tener muchas facetas, ser elegante y fría.

Lo único que Jasper esperaba de ella era que fuera Alice. Él aceptaba sus defectos, incluso los admiraba; como él había querido que fuera ella misma, había sido capaz de serlo. No le había pedido ni una sola vez que se ajustara a ningún patrón, ni que cumpliera las expectativas de nadie. De forma impulsiva, le agarró una mano y se la llevó a la mejilla para poder sentir su calidez y el contacto de su piel.

—¿A qué se debe esto?

—A que no quieres cristal.

—¿Se supone que debería entender lo que acabas de decir? —le preguntó él, perplejo.

—No —Alice se echó a reír, y se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Has bebido lo bastante para minar tu resistencia y que pueda seducirte?

—Más que suficiente —le dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ven conmigo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-20-**_

Ya era bastante tarde, pero Jasper no podía dormir. Alice estaba acurrucada contra él, con una mano relajada en la suya, profundamente dormida. Su aroma le llenaba los pulmones, y podía visualizarla a pesar de la oscuridad. Oía el tic–tac monótono del despertador que tenía a su izquierda; según la esfera luminosa, eran las doce y veintisiete.

Tenía la mente demasiado activa para dormir. Tanto Alice como él sabían que el paréntesis idílico estaba a punto de acabar; habían vuelto al lugar donde había acabado todo, y era imposible seguir aplazando las preguntas durante mucho tiempo más. Al contrario que Alice, él estaba deseando que acabara la temporada, porque entonces llegaría el momento de las preguntas y las explicaciones. No estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse a la espera, y la tensión empezaba a hacer mella en él. Incluso aquella noche de risas y de complicidad había notado que ella no quería que sacara el tema.

Jasper colocó bien la almohada a su espalda, mientras pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido sobre su padre. Estaba claro que estaba más afectada por el distanciamiento de lo que admitía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Él no podía entender que los miembros de una familia se dieran la espalda. Sería capaz de perdonarles cualquier cosa a su madre y a Rosalie, no soportaría ser la causa de su infelicidad. ¿Cómo era posible que un padre no sintiera lo mismo por su hija?, sobre todo si se trataba de una hija única y muy querida.

Jim Brandon siempre se había mostrado orgulloso de Alice. Él se había sentado a su lado a menudo durante los primeros partidos de Alice como profesional, y de forma habitual durante su último año antes de la retirada; a pesar de que se trataba de un hombre que guardaba con celo su vida privada, la adoración que sentía por su hija siempre había quedado patente. Era imposible creer que ese sentimiento no fuera por la mujer, sino por la deportista.

Le había sorprendido que Jim aceptara su relación con su hija; de hecho, había mostrado su aprobación en todo momento, y había parecido satisfacerle que estuvieran juntos. En una ocasión, incluso le había detallado lo que esperaba de ellos de cara al futuro; él había sentido una mezcla de diversión y de irritación ante la interferencia paterna, porque en aquel entonces aún no tenía claros sus planes de futuro con Alice, pero para cuando habían cristalizado en su mente, ya era demasiado tarde.

Jasper frunció el ceño, y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Su rostro parecía muy frágil bajo la luz de la luna, y su pelo lo enmarcaba como una nube plateada e insustancial. De repente, lo inundó un anhelo tan potente, que tuvo que contener la necesidad de despertarla para demostrarse a sí mismo que estaba allí con él. Alice siempre había despertado una mezcla de sentimientos en él… un deseo salvaje, una ternura insoportable, e incluso cierto miedo. Ninguna otra mujer lo había afectado tanto. Mientras la veía dormir, sintió la necesidad imperiosa de protegerla, de que sus ojos no contuvieran infelicidad alguna al abrirse.

Se preguntó cuántos obstáculos iban a tener que superar antes de poder estar juntos. Había uno de ellos que quizá podría eliminar él mismo, a lo mejor había llegado el momento de dar el primer paso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó de la cama y fue a la sala de estar.

Por teléfono se podía contactar de costa a costa en cuestión de un momento. Se sentó en una silla, y oyó el tono de llamada al cabo de unos segundos.

—Residencia de los Brandon.

—Querría hablar con Jim Brandon, por favor. Soy Jasper Hale.

—Un momento, por favor.

Jasper se reclinó en la silla, y mantuvo parte de su atención en el dormitorio por si Alice se despertaba. Oyó dos pequeños chasquidos cuando al otro lado de la línea se cambiaba de extensión.

—Hola, Hale.

—Hola, Jim. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien —Jim Brandon se sentó tras la mesa de su despacho, un poco sorprendido por aquella llamada inesperada—. Los periódicos no dejan de hablar de ti.

—Ha sido un buen año. Se te echó de menos en Wimbledon.

—Ya has ganado cinco veces allí.

—Y Alice tres —le recordó Jasper a propósito.

Tras un momento de silencio total, Jim comentó:

—Tu volea cortada es más limpia que antes.

—Jim, te he llamado para hablar de Alice.

—Entonces, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Jasper se quedó sin habla por un segundo al oír aquellas palabras frías y serenas, pero la furia tomó las riendas de inmediato.

—Oye, espera un maldito momento, tengo mucho que decir. Tu hija ha luchado por volver a la cima, y lo ha conseguido sin ti.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Y qué?

—Que ha trabajado más duro que nadie durante los últimos meses, y no ha sido nada fácil para ella tener que enfrentarse a la presión, a la prensa, y a las preguntas de por qué su padre no está en la grada mientras ella gana un torneo tras otro.

—Alice sabe lo que pienso, y no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo que le concierne a ella me concierne a mí.

—Así que volvéis a estar juntos, ¿no? —Jim tomó un bolígrafo dorado de encima de la mesa, y lo contempló con atención.

—Sí, estamos juntos.

—Es cosa tuya que hayas decidido retomar tu relación con Alice —Jim soltó el bolígrafo con brusquedad—. Y es cosa mía no hacerlo.

—Por el amor de Dios, no puedes darle la espalda a tu propia hija.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —murmuró Jim.

—¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso? —incapaz de contener su frustración, Jasper agarró el teléfono, se levantó de golpe y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

—Alice borró a su hijo de su vida, y yo he hecho lo mismo.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil, y sintió que algo se helaba en su interior mientras apretaba con fuerza el teléfono.

—¿Qué hijo?

—Le dio la espalda a todo lo que le enseñé —añadió Jim, sin oír el susurro ronco de Jasper Las palabras y la furia que había guardado durante años empezaron a salir a la superficie—. Intenté entender por qué se había casado con aquel impresentable, incluso luché por resignarme al hecho de que tirara a la basura su carrera, pero hay cosas imperdonables. Si pensó que la vida de mi nieto era un buen precio a pagar por la vida que eligió, no quiero saber nada más de ella.

Jim se sintió furioso consigo mismo por haber dejado sus sentimientos al descubierto, y colgó de golpe.

Jasper se quedó de pie, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida; al cabo de unos segundos, colgó con mucho cuidado y volvió a colocar el teléfono sobre la mesa. Su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas y de respuestas a medio contestar. Tenía que pensar, tenía que tomarse su tiempo, así que fue en silencio al dormitorio y se vistió.

Quería sacudirla hasta despertarla y exigirle una explicación, pero también quería esperar hasta poder recuperar el control. Se sentó en una silla, y se quedó mirando la silueta que estaba tumbada en la cama. La respiración de Alice era casi inaudible, parecía tan serena…

¿Un hijo?, ¿Alice había tenido un hijo? No, era imposible; si lord y lady Wickerton hubieran tenido descendencia, la noticia habría salido publicada, porque la existencia de un heredero nunca se mantenía en secreto; además, si Alice había tenido un hijo, ¿dónde estaba?

Mientras luchaba por contener los celos que lo corroían por dentro al imaginársela esperando el hijo de otro hombre, repasó su conversación con Jim Brandon.

«Alice borró a su hijo de su vida…». Se aferró con fuerza al sofá sin apartar la mirada de ella, al pensar en un posible aborto. Una tormenta de emociones lo golpeó con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que luchar por controlarse hasta que su pulso se normalizó. No podía pensar en ello con objetividad, no podía racionalizarlo porque se trataba de Alice, porque aquel hijo era parte de ella. Se preguntó si la mujer a la que creía conocer sería capaz de tomar una decisión así… ¿por qué?, ¿acaso la vida social le había parecido más importante que…?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza al sentir una terrible amargura, y se negó a creerlo. Sí, Alice podía llegar a tener un control exasperante, pero no era una mujer calculadora. Jim Brandon había usado una metáfora, en realidad no había habido ningún niño. Era imposible.

Alice se movió ligeramente con un suave murmullo, y se volvió hacia el vacío que él había dejado en la cama. Jasper supo el momento exacto en el que se despertó. Cuando ella levantó la mano para apartarse el pelo de la cara, la luz de la luna le bañó el brazo. Entonces posó la mano sobre la almohada, como para comprobar si aún conservaba su calor.

—¿Jasper?

Él fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La amargura seguía ardiéndole en la garganta, y deseó que volviera a dormirse para tener más tiempo de aclararse las ideas.

Sin embargo, Alice notó la tensión en el ambiente; las emociones de Jasper siempre eran tan volátiles, que resultaban tangibles, y supo de inmediato que pasaba algo malo.

—¿Jasper? —repitió, con cierto matiz de temor en la voz. Empezó a incorporarse, y entonces lo vio. La luz de la luna era lo bastante intensa para que pudiera ver que sus ojos oscurecidos estaban fijos en ella, y que su mirada era gélida. Su pulso se aceleró—. ¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó, mientras intentaba convencerse de que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

—No.

Alice entrelazó los dedos, y tragó con dificultad.

—Tendrías que haberme despertado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… podríamos haber charlado un rato.

—¿En serio? Podemos charlar sin parar, mientras que no te pregunte nada que te incomode.

Alice se había esperado el momento de la verdad, pero su resentimiento la tomó por sorpresa; aun así, sabía que le debía una explicación, y ya había estado aplazándola durante demasiado tiempo.

—Si lo que quieres son respuestas, voy a dártelas.

—¿Así, sin más? —Jasper se levantó de la silla de golpe—. ¿Vas a responder a todo lo que te pregunte?, ¿no vas a ocultarme nada?

Alice se sintió herida por su tono, pero no se amilanó.

—No era cuestión de ocultarte nada, Jasper. Necesitaba tiempo… los dos lo necesitábamos.

—¿Por qué, Alice? —le preguntó él, en un tono desacostumbradamente frío—. ¿Por qué era tan importante el tiempo?

—Porque había cosas que no sabía si entenderías.

—¿Como lo del niño?

El impacto de sus palabras fue visible, y Jasper pudo verla empalidecer a pesar de la escasa luz. Ella lo miró con ojos enormes y llenos de desesperación.

—¿Cómo…? —Alice fue incapaz de articular las palabras. Le martilleaban en la cabeza, pero no consiguió que salieran de sus labios. ¿Cómo se había enterado?, ¿quién se lo había contado?, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía? —James —consiguió decir, a pesar de que el simple nombre pareció estrangularla—. Te lo ha dicho James.

Jasper sintió una desilusión asfixiante. Había rogado para que no fuera cierto que había concebido y rechazado al hijo de otro hombre.

—Entonces, es verdad, ¿no? —se volvió y miró por la ventana, pero era incapaz de ser lógico ni objetivo. Entendía lo que significaba la libertad de elección, pero le resultaba imposible aplicarla en el caso de Alice.

—Jasper, fui… —ella sintió que todos sus miedos se materializaban. Se había abierto un abismo tangible entre ellos que amenazaba con ir ampliándose aún más. Deseó habérselo dicho a su manera, cuando hubiera estado preparada para ello—. Jasper, quería decírtelo yo misma. Al principio, tenía mis razones para no hacerlo, y después… —cerró los ojos, y admitió—: Después, empecé a poner excusas.

—Supongo que pensaste que no era de mi incumbencia.

Alice abrió los ojos, y lo miró atónita.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Lo que hagas con tu vida estando casada con un hombre no le incumbe a otro, ni siquiera si te ama.

Alice sintió una mezcla de dolor y de felicidad, y susurró:

—No era así.

—¿El qué?

—Tú no me amabas.

Jasper soltó una carcajada seca, pero no se volvió a mirarla.

—No, claro que no. Por eso no podía soportar estar lejos de ti, por eso pensaba en ti a cada momento.

Alice se apretó el talón de la mano entre los ojos, y se preguntó desesperada por qué aquello estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

—No me lo dijiste.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella.

—Sí, claro que te lo dije.

—No, nunca lo hiciste. Ni una sola vez. Con una sola me habría bastado.

Jasper frunció el ceño, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Le había mostrado sus sentimientos de todas las formas posibles, pero nunca le había dicho las palabras.

—Tú tampoco me lo dijiste.

—Tenía miedo de hacerlo —Alice soltó una exhalación que estuvo a punto de convertirse en un sollozo.

—Maldita sea, Alice… yo también lo tenía.

Se miraron durante un momento largo y tenso. Alice se preguntó si era posible que hubiera estado tan ciega, si había deseado aquellas palabras con tanta desesperación, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que él le ofrecía. Sabía que Jasper nunca diría aquellas palabras a la ligera, porque lo significaban todo; para él, una declaración de amor no era una frase vacía, sino una declaración nacida del alma.

Alice luchó por controlar el temblor que la sacudía, por hablar con voz firme.

—Te quiero, Jasper. Siempre te he querido, y sigo teniendo miedo —alargó la mano hacia él, pero Jasper se limitó a mirarla sin tocarla—. No te alejes de mí —pensó en el niño que había perdido, y añadió—: Por favor, no me odies por lo que hice.

Jasper no podía entenderlo, pero podía sentir. El amor que sentía por ella parecía capaz de justificar cualquier cosa. Se acercó a ella, y se llevó su mano a los labios.

—Todo se arreglará cuando hayamos hablado con calma de esto. Tenemos que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, empezar desde cero.

—Sí, tienes razón. Jasper, siento tanto lo del niño… —le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Sentía un alivio enorme al poder compartir por fin lo que había pasado con él—. Fui incapaz de decírtelo cuando pasó… no supe qué hacer, no sabía cómo te sentirías.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé.

—Me siento tan culpable… —Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Cuando Rosalie me enseñó la foto de tu sobrino, me imaginé cómo habría sido el niño. Siempre supe que tendría tu pelo y tus ojos.

—¿Mío? —por un momento, Jasper sintió como si dejara de funcionar, como si su mente, su corazón y sus pulmones se hubieran detenido—. ¿Mío?

Alice soltó un pequeño grito involuntario cuando él le apretó los dedos con fuerza, pero la agarró por los hombros antes de que pudiera reaccionar. La expresión de sus ojos le aterró.

—¿El niño era mío?

Alice abrió la boca, pero las palabras se negaron a salir. Intentó entender lo que pasaba, pero el miedo y la confusión le nublaban la mente. Él le había dicho que ya sabía lo del bebé… Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jasper había creído que James había sido el padre.

—¡Maldita sea, contéstame! —le gritó él, mientras la sacudía como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Alice no protestó ni intentó defenderse, porque sabía que sería inútil.

—¿Era mi hijo?, ¿era mío?

Ella asintió. Estaba demasiado entumecida para sentir dolor.

Jasper tuvo ganas de golpearla, pudo sentir casi el impacto de su mano contra su rostro, quería golpearla una y otra vez hasta que no pudiera seguir sintiendo el dolor y la rabia que lo sofocaban. Alice lo leyó en su mirada, pero no intentó protegerse. Él la aferró por los hombros con fuerza durante unos segundos interminables, pero al final masculló una maldición ahogada y la soltó de repente. Alice permaneció tumbada en la cama en silencio, apenas capaz de respirar.

—Maldita zorra, te casaste con él con mi hijo en tu vientre —Jasper luchó por controlarse—. ¿Te obligó a deshacerse de él cuando se enteró?, ¿o decidiste ocuparte del asunto tú misma para poder jugar a ser una dama sin estorbos?

Alice no se dio cuenta de que tenía la respiración entrecortada, ni de que estaba temblando. Su mente estaba tan entumecida, que sólo consiguió entender en parte lo que él estaba diciéndole. Lo único que entendía era que Jasper parecía enloquecido.

—No lo sabía, no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me casé con James.

—No tenías derecho a ocultármelo —Jasper se cernió sobre ella, la agarró del brazo, y tiró bruscamente para ponerla de rodillas—. ¡No tenías derecho a tomar una decisión así con mi hijo!

—Jasper…

—¡Cállate…! ¡Maldita seas! —la apartó con brusquedad, ya que sabía que en ese momento sería capaz de hacer algo terrible si seguía allí con ella—. No importa lo que digas ni lo que hagas, nada podría hacer que quisiera volver a mirarte siquiera.

Jasper salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, y el portazo resonó una y otra vez en la mente de Alice.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-21-**_

Jasper ganó los cuartos de final sin ceder ni un solo set. Muchos dijeron que aquella tarde de septiembre había jugado su mejor tenis, pero él sabía que lo que había hecho no había sido jugar, sino librar una batalla. Había salido a la cancha lleno de furia y de deseos de venganza, y golpeó la pelota con una rabia desatada y una puntería letal.

La violencia se reflejaba en su rostro, en la tensión de su boca, en sus ojos muy oscuros por la emoción. No le importaba ganar o perder, lo único que quería era descargar la violencia física que había conseguido controlar con dificultad la noche anterior. Sus golpes eran brutales, sus movimientos fulminantes, y su energía era en sí una amenaza. A menudo se había dicho de él que era un guerrero, pero la descripción no había sido nunca tan acertada.

Acometió contra su rival sin piedad, y lo dejó hecho pedazos.

Se sintió decepcionado al ver que el partido duraba tan poco, porque no tuvo tiempo de descargar toda su furia. Se preguntó si algún día conseguiría desprenderse por completo de ella.

Cuando salió de la pista, hubo divergencias de opinión entre algunos de los espectadores.

—Madre de Dios. El chico ha jugado como nunca, Ada —Martin McCarty estaba tan orgulloso como si acabara de ser padre. Se había quedado ronco de tanto animar, y tenía un montón de colillas a sus pies—. ¿Has visto cómo ha machacado al italiano?

—Sí.

—Sólo faltan dos partidos para que nuestro chico consiga el Grand Slam —Martin tomó una mano de la madre de Jasper entre las suyas, y añadió—: ¡Está imparable!

Ada contempló la cancha sin contestar. No sólo había visto la victoria de su hijo, también había notado la furia y el dolor que ardían en sus ojos. Había reconocido la combinación demasiado bien, porque la había visto en un niño del que solían burlarse porque su padre lo había abandonado. En el pasado, Jasper había respondido con los puños, y en esa ocasión había utilizado una raqueta. Mientras Martin charlaba sobre cada saque y cada remate, ella permaneció en silencio y se preguntó qué habría causado aquella expresión en los ojos de su hijo.

—Mamá —Rosalie se inclinó hacia su madre, y le dijo en voz baja—: A Jasper le pasa algo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Rosalie frotó la mejilla contra la de Emm, y luchó por calmarse inhalando el dulce aroma de su hijo. El niño soltó una risita mientras se retorcía entre sus brazos, y se inclinó hacia su padre.

—Alice no ha venido a ver el partido.

Ada miró a su hija a los ojos. Rosalie había comentado con una despreocupación un tanto exagerada que Jasper y Alice Brandon estaban juntos de nuevo, y la noticia no la había tomado por sorpresa. En cuanto se había enterado de que Alice había vuelto a competir, había sabido lo que iba a pasar.

La única vez que había visto a su hijo completamente destrozado había sido cuando Alice se había casado con el lord británico. La furia y las amenazas de Jasper habían sido de esperar, pero se habían convertido en una melancolía que le había preocupado de verdad.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Pero también tiene partido.

—Es en otra pista, y aún falta media hora —Rosalie miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchándola, y añadió—: Debería haber venido.

—Pero no lo ha hecho, así que debe de tener sus razones.

La inquietud de Rosalie fue en aumento.

—Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo… a solas. ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

Ada se levantó de inmediato.

—Quedaos con Emm —les dijo a Martin y a Emmett, mientras revolvía el pelo de su nieto—. Rosalie y yo volvemos enseguida.

—¿Vas a contárselo? —le preguntó Emmett a su mujer, con voz queda.

—Sí. Sí, tengo que hacerlo.

Emmett las vio alejarse entre la multitud, mientras su hijo saltaba al caballito sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando se sentaron a una de las mesas de la cafetería, Ada esperó pacientemente mientras Rosalie pedía el café y hablaba de naderías, porque sabía que su hija necesitaba tomarse su tiempo. Ella era una mujer tranquila y de buen carácter, y había aprendido que la mejor manera de lidiar con sus temperamentales hijos era capear el temporal. Al fin, Rosalie dejó de remover su café y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de dónde estábamos hace tres años?

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Aquél había sido el año en que Jasper había ganado el Abierto de Estados Unidos, antes de que su mundo se derrumbara.

—Sí, me acuerdo.

—Alice dejó a Jasper, y se casó con James Wickerton —al ver que su madre permanecía en silencio, Rosalie tomó un sorbo de café para intentar cobrar fuerzas, y de repente dijo—: Fue culpa mía.

Ada se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Probó el café, y decidió que no estaba mal.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Fui a verla —Rosalie empezó a hacer jirones la servilleta de papel. Había creído que sería más fácil después de habérselo contado todo a Emmett, pero la mirada serena de su madre hacía que se sintiera como una niña—. Fui a su habitación del hotel, sabiendo que Jasper no estaba allí —apretó los labios con fuerza, y entonces la confesión brotó como un torrente incontenible—. Le dije que Jasper se había cansado de ella, que… que se había aburrido.

—Me sorprende que no se echara a reír en tu cara.

—Estaba convencida de que tenía razón, así que fui muy convincente. Y… y también me mostré muy comprensiva y solícita —Rosalie sintió que se le encogía el estómago al recordar lo bien que había interpretado el papel de mensajera reacia—. Dios, mamá, cuando me acuerdo de las cosas que le dije, de cómo se las dije… —miró a su madre con angustia, y admitió—: Le dije que Jasper creía que James y ella harían una buena pareja, insinué que él quería que James se la quitara de las manos. También lo defendí, le dije que mi hermano no quería herirla, que le preocupaba que hubiera creído que iba en serio con ella, y… y le di a entender que Jasper me había pedido que le aconsejara sobre la mejor manera de acabar con aquella aventura, porque ya no le interesaba.

—Rosalie, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Ada tomó las manos de su hija en las suyas.

—Jasper no era feliz. La noche anterior había hablado con él y me pareció muy decaído, muy inseguro de sí mismo. Nunca lo había visto así, y pensé que Alice estaba haciéndole daño, que no era la mujer adecuada para él. Estaba convencida de que tenía que ayudarlo para que no siguiera sufriendo.

Ada se reclinó en su silla, y dejó que su mirada vagara por el Club de Tenis de West Side. El ambiente de aquel sitio siempre le había gustado. Era bastante bullicioso, y el ruido del tren de Long Island competía con el de los helicópteros, los aviones, y el tráfico que circulaba por la carretera. Había vivido durante gran parte de su vida en el centro de la ciudad, así que nunca había acabado de acostumbrarse a la relativa tranquilidad de la casa que le había comprado su hijo en un barrio residencial. Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos mientras intentaba pensar en las palabras adecuadas; al parecer, el trabajo de una madre no acababa cuando los hijos crecían. Quizá no terminaba nunca.

—Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice, Rosalie.

—Ya lo sé —Rosalie clavó la mirada en su servilleta hecha jirones—. Pero en aquel entonces pensé que no era así, que habría sido feliz si la hubiera amado. Y también creía que si ella hubiera estado enamorada de él… que se habría comportado como todas las mujeres que intentaban captar su atención.

—¿Crees que Jasper la habría amado si hubiera sido como las demás?

Rosalie se ruborizó, porque le resultó un poco desconcertante pensar que su madre, una mujer que ya era abuela, estaba familiarizada con la pasión.

—Cuando conocí a Emmett, me di cuenta de que el amor no siempre te hace sonreír y estar radiante de felicidad —admitió, con la cabeza gacha—. Hubo veces en que me sentí confusa y hecha polvo, y entonces empecé a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Jasper antes de ir a ver a Alice… y me di cuenta de que él y yo somos muy parecidos, de que cuanto más fuertes son nuestros sentimientos, más taciturnos podemos ponernos.

Rosalie respiró hondo, y miró a su madre a los ojos.

—Intenté convencerme de que Alice no se habría ido ni se habría casado con James si realmente hubiera estado enamorada de Jasper, y de que él no la habría dejado marchar si hubiera sentido algo profundo por ella.

—El orgullo puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como el amor. Lo que le dijiste a Alice hizo que creyera que Jasper no la quería, y que se sintiera traicionada porque él había hablado contigo y no con ella.

—Si hubiera estado en su lugar, si hubiera sido a la inversa, le habría arrancado los ojos y la habría mandado al infierno.

Ada se echó a reír.

—Sí, eso no lo dudo. Y entonces habrías ido a por el hombre en cuestión para darle su merecido, pero Alice es diferente.

—Sí, eso es lo que Jasper decía siempre —Rosalie apartó a un lado la taza de café—. Cuando volvieron a juntarse, sentí miedo y culpabilidad, pero después me sentí muy aliviada. Mamá, está claro que ha pasado algo otra vez, ¿qué hago?

Ada pensó que era extraño que sus hijos quisieran mimarla a todas horas, que no pararan de comprarle lavavajillas y joyas, pero que siguieran acudiendo a ella en busca de respuestas…

—Vas a tener que hablar con los dos, y después te mantendrás al margen de sus asuntos. Puede que consigas cicatrizar lo que pasó hace tres años, pero no puedes hacer nada respecto a lo que hay entre ellos ahora.

—Pero, si se quieren…

—Una vez ya tomaste la decisión por ellos, Rosalie. No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-22-**_

Alice no había podido conciliar el sueño ni comer. Se obligó a ir a la cancha porque se había prometido que no iba a volver a abandonar, pero permaneció en los vestidores hasta el último momento para no toparse con los seguidores que rondaban por los pasillos. Sonreír y charlar como si nada requeriría unas fuerzas de las que carecía en ese momento.

La humedad la golpeó como un puño cuando salió a la cancha, pero se obligó a ir hacia su silla. Oyó los aplausos, pero no respondió. No podía permitírselo. Incluso antes de empezar, supo que la concentración iba a ser su mayor problema.

Le dolía el cuerpo entero, y estaba exhausta. Sabía que podría olvidarse del dolor cuando el partido estuviera en marcha, pero no estaba segura de poder sobreponerse a la debilidad que la invadía, a la sensación de que alguien había abierto un enorme agujero en el centro de su vida. Empezó a rotar un poco los brazos a modo de prueba, y masculló una imprecación para sus adentros al oír una voz familiar que la llamaba.

—Alice —le dijo Edward con cara de preocupación, al acercarse a ella—. Oye, no tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Estoy bien.

Él contempló sus ojos ensombrecidos y sus mejillas pálidas, y le dijo:

—Y un cuerno.

—He salido a la cancha, así que estoy lo bastante bien para jugar —le dijo ella, mientras elegía una raqueta—. Perdona, pero tengo que calentar.

Edward la siguió con la mirada sin saber qué pensar, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba en plena forma. De inmediato fue en busca de su mejor amigo, y lo encontró en las duchas, con los ojos cerrados bajo el chorro de agua.

Jasper había acortado al máximo la rueda de prensa y apenas había hablado con nadie, porque no estaba de humor para felicitaciones. El partido no había podido calmarle, y la furia seguía quemándole las entrañas. Necesitaba una buena pelea, echar a correr a toda velocidad… cualquier cosa que arrancara el veneno que lo emponzoñaba. A pesar de que oyó que Edward lo llamaba, permaneció en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

—Jasper, ¿me estás escuchando? A Alice le pasa algo.

El se tomó su tiempo antes de retroceder un poco para que el agua le cayera en el pecho, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que «y qué»? ¡Te he dicho que a Alice le pasa algo!

—Ya te he oído.

—Me parece que está enferma —Edward estaba convencido de que su amigo no había entendido lo que pasaba—. Acabo de verla, tiene un aspecto horrible. No debería jugar.

Jasper luchó contra la necesidad instintiva de estar junto a ella. Recordó con claridad la noche anterior, y cerró el grifo de la ducha.

—Alice sabe lo que hace, y es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Edward se quedó mirándolo. Estaba demasiado desconcertado para enfadarse, porque nunca había visto a Jasper mostrando aquella frialdad.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?, acabo de decirte que tu mujer está enferma.

Jasper sintió que se le encogía el estómago, pero se negó a reaccionar.

—Ella no es mi mujer —agarró una toalla, y se la colocó alrededor de la cintura.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, y lo siguió al vestuario. Aquella mañana había estado entrenando con él y ya se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo, pero le había restado importancia al asunto porque estaba acostumbrado al temperamento explosivo de su amigo. Había creído que se trataba de una simple pelea de enamorados, pero era inexplicable que Jasper mostrara aquella indiferencia por la salud de Alice.

—Oye, aunque hayáis discutido, no está bien que…

—Te he dicho que no es mi mujer —le dijo Jasper con una calma letal, mientras se ponía los vaqueros.

—Genial. Entonces, si tengo el campo libre, voy a ver si tengo suerte con ella y… —antes de que pudiera terminar, Jasper lo estrelló contra las taquillas que tenía a su espalda, le agarró la camisa con ambas manos, y lo levantó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Edward miró con calma sus ojos tormentosos, y le dijo—: Así que no es tu mujer, ¿no? Eso díselo a alguien que no te conozca.

Jasper luchó contra el impulso de golpearlo. Las horas de tenis no habían conseguido drenar la furia y el dolor. Sin decir ni una palabra, soltó a Edward y sacó una camisa de su taquilla.

—¿Vas a ir a verla? —le preguntó su amigo—. Alguien debería detenerla antes de que empeore aún más, y sabes que a mí no va a hacerme ni caso.

—No me presiones —Jasper se puso la camisa, y cerró la taquilla de golpe.

Edward se mordió la lengua al oír el temblor en la voz de su amigo y darse cuenta de que su actitud no se debía a un simple enfado. Sólo lo había visto así de destrozado una vez, y tanto en el pasado como en ese momento, Alice era la causa de su desesperación. Con la lealtad dividida, alargó la mano hacia él.

—Vale. ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

—No —Jasper apretó los puños, y luchó por recuperar el control—. No, sólo quiero que salgas a la cancha… no la pierdas de vista.

Alice estaba luchando, pero iba por detrás en el marcador. Había usado casi toda su energía para forzar un tie break en el primer set, pero se había desestabilizado aún más al perderlo. Kingston era lo bastante astuta para notar la debilidad de su contrincante, y estaba sacándole el máximo rendimiento. La precisión era inútil sin potencia, y Alice estaba quedándose sin fuerzas.

El ruido constante contribuía a desconcentrarla, y le impedía oír el sonido de la pelota golpeando contra la raqueta; además, en la superficie de hierba era necesaria una velocidad de la que ella carecía en ese momento.

Jasper no pudo contenerse, y salió hasta la boca del túnel de vestidores para verla jugar; al verla tan pálida y lenta de reflejos, se dio cuenta de que Edward no había exagerado. Dio un paso instintivo hacia ella, pero se obligó a detenerse. Alice había tomado su propia decisión, había cercenado cualquier derecho que él hubiera podido tener para influirla. Desde allí podía oír su respiración entrecortada, podía ver la tensión que ella intentaba ocultar. Al sentir que el dolor volvía a rasgarle el corazón, se obligó a alejarse de la cancha.

Alice había logrado igualar el segundo set a tres juegos gracias a una determinación ciega. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor, y cada vez se sentía más débil. Sabía que tenía que encontrar cuanto antes alguna brecha en el juego de Kingston, y que para aprovecharla necesitaría tanto fuerza como claridad de ideas; las agallas no bastaban contra la potencia, la precisión y la astucia.

Se preparó para servir con un doble punto de ruptura en contra. Tendría alguna posibilidad si conseguía salvar aquel juego, pero si Kingston lograba romperle el servicio, el partido estaba prácticamente perdido. Intentó concentrarse mientras botaba la pelota varias veces, fue contando los botes mientras luchaba por calmarse, pero las palabras cargadas de rabia de Jasper le martilleaban en el cerebro, y no podía quitarse de la mente su rostro furioso y conmocionado.

Alzó la pelota al aire, y su saque se estrelló contra la red.

Cerró los ojos, y masculló una imprecación silenciosa. Tenía que mantener el control; si lo perdía en ese momento, lo perdía todo. Se tomó unos segundos más antes de sacar, y oyó el murmullo que fue creciendo en la grada.

—¡Vamos, Rostro! ¡A ver de qué pasta estás hecha!

Alice apretó los dientes, y puso todas sus fuerzas en el saque. Consiguió un punto directo, y el público aplaudió con entusiasmo. Aún no estaba vencida.

Sin embargo, su siguiente saque fue demasiado flojo, y Kingston se lo devolvió con un golpe seco. Alice se había quedado sin reservas y luchó por puro instinto, con los ojos y la mente centrados sólo en la pelota. Cuando su rival le envió un golpe cortado, se lanzó a por él y consiguió tocar la pelota con la raqueta mientras tropezaba. Cayó de rodillas, y se derrumbó en un ovillo de dolor y de agotamiento.

Al sentir que alguien la agarraba por las axilas y la ponía de pie, lo apartó a ciegas y fue trastabillando hacia su silla.

—Vamos, Alice —le dijo Edward, mientras le secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla—. Venga, cielo, no estás en condiciones de estar aquí, te ayudaré a ir al vestuario.

—No —Alice le apartó la mano, y se levantó—. No pienso retirarme, voy a acabar el partido.

Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver con impotencia cómo luchaba una batalla perdida.

Alice durmió casi veinticuatro horas seguidas. Su cuerpo fue recargándose en la cama que había compartido hasta hacía poco con Jasper. Le resultaba indiferente haber perdido el partido y el Grand Slam, porque había seguido hasta el final. Como se había negado a rendirse, su orgullo estaba intacto, y había conseguido mantener la calma ante los periodistas. Cuando le habían preguntado si estaba enferma, ella había afirmado que había estado en condiciones de jugar, porque no quería buscar excusas. La culpa de su derrota la tenía ella misma, ésa era la principal regla del juego.

Al volver a la habitación, se había limitado a quedarse en ropa interior antes de desplomarse exhausta sobre la cama, y se había quedado dormida de inmediato. No oyó que la puerta se abría horas más tarde, ni se dio cuenta de que Jasper entraba en el dormitorio.

Al verla tumbada sobre la colcha y oír su respiración profunda, Jasper apretó las manos en dos puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos. Era obvio que estaba agotada.

Sentía un sinfín de emociones que tiraban de él en todas direcciones. No era justo que tuviera aquel poder sobre él, que fuera capaz de hacer que quisiera herirla y protegerla a la vez. Se acercó a la ventana y permaneció en silencio durante un cuarto de hora, escuchando su respiración. Antes de marcharse, corrió las cortinas para que la luz del sol no le molestara.

Cuando Alice se despertó, se dio cuenta de que había dormido durante un día entero. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, y fue a prepararse un baño caliente mientras se obligaba a mantener la mente en blanco. Se sumergió en la calidez del agua, y se quedó adormilada. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y que el teléfono empezaba a sonar, pero no se molestó en levantarse.

Rosalie colgó después de que el teléfono sonara durante diez tonos, y se preguntó con preocupación dónde estaría Alice. Sabía que aún seguía registrada en el hotel, pero llevaba más de un día sin contestar al teléfono ni abrir la puerta. Había intentado decírselo a Jasper, pero él se negaba a escucharla… y tampoco había prestado atención cuando había intentado confesarle la verdad.

Le remordía la conciencia, y sabía que no se había esforzado lo suficiente. Como tenía miedo de perder el amor de su hermano, no había insistido en hablar con él, pero no pensaba seguir eludiendo su responsabilidad.

Le echó un vistazo a su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que Jasper debía de estar preparándose para su partido de aquella tarde. Masculló una imprecación, y las dudas no tardaron en asaltarla de nuevo; finalmente, se prometió que, en cuanto su hermano acabara el partido, lo obligaría a escucharla y se lo contaría todo.

Con la decisión tomada, la espera no le resultó nada fácil, y permaneció en la grada mientras su hermano desplegaba el mismo juego agresivo de cuartos de final. A pesar del orgullo que sintió al verlo machacar a su rival, no pudo dejar de preocuparse por cómo reaccionaría cuando hablara con él, porque no podía soportar la idea de que su hermano le diera la espalda. Esperó pacientemente durante el partido y la rueda de prensa posterior. Le había pedido a su madre que se encargara de llevarse a Martin al hotel, y esperó como si fuera una admiradora a que saliera del vestuario.

—Jasper, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo, Rosalie. Quiero largarme antes de que aparezca otro periodista.

—Vale. Yo conduciré mientras tú escuchas.

—Mira, Rosalie…

—Ahora, Jasper.

Jasper fue hacia su coche con impaciencia; por primera vez en su vida, hubiera preferido que su familia no hubiera ido a verlo. Se las había ingeniado para evitarlos hasta el momento utilizando excusas como el cansancio o los entrenamientos, pero su madre lo conocía demasiado bien y le había demostrado sin palabras que sabía que le pasaba algo. Martin estaba entusiasmado y quería analizar cada uno de sus puntos a la más mínima oportunidad, pero lo más duro de todo había sido tener que ver a Emm parloteando, riendo, jugando, recordándole lo que podría haber sido.

—Rosalie, estoy cansado…

—Métete en el coche —le dijo ella con calma—. Ya he retrasado esto bastante.

Cerraron con sendos portazos a la vez. Rosalie pensó que no era un comienzo demasiado prometedor, pero nunca acabaría si no empezaba.

—Vale. Tengo que decirte varias cosas, y me gustaría que me escucharas antes de hacer algún comentario.

—Como te has adueñado de mi coche, no me queda otra opción, ¿no?

—Jasper, no quiero que me odies.

—Venga ya, Rosalie —Jasper se sintió avergonzado por haber deseado que su hermana lo dejara en paz, y le revolvió el pelo con un gesto cariñoso—. Me he enfadado un poco, pero no voy a odiarte.

—Limítate a escuchar —Rosalie mantuvo la mirada fija hacia delante, y empezó a contárselo todo.

Al principio, Jasper no prestó casi ninguna atención a lo que estaba diciéndole. Intentó interrumpirla al ver que empezaba a hablar del verano que había pasado con Alice, porque no quería recordar aquello, pero como ella lo silenció de inmediato, se reclinó en su asiento y fijó la vista en la ventanilla.

Sin embargo, su hermana acaparó su atención por completo cuando admitió que había ido a ver a Alice, y su furia fue acrecentándose al oír las cosas que le había dicho. «Jasper se ha cansado de ti…», «no sabe cómo acabar las cosas sin hacerte daño…».

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que él iba enfureciéndose cada vez más, y apenas se detuvo para respirar.

—No pareció reaccionar siquiera, a pesar de todo lo que le dije. Al ver que seguía tranquila, que no perdía la compostura, creí que mi impresión de ella era correcta —Rosalie se detuvo en un semáforo, y tragó con dificultad—. En aquel entonces, no entendía que alguien pudiera guardarse sus sentimientos si algo le importaba de verdad, pero cuando conocí a Emmett, me di cuenta de que… —el semáforo se puso en verde, pero se apresuró tanto al intentar retomar la marcha, que se le caló el motor. Jasper permaneció en silencio mientras volvía a arrancar—. Cuando pienso en lo que pasó, cuando me acuerdo de lo pálida y callada que se quedó… no era indiferencia, sino conmoción. Escuchó todo lo que le dije sin levantar la voz ni derramar ni una sola lágrima. Debí de hacerle un daño terrible.

Rosalie esperó a que su hermano hiciera algún comentario cuando su voz se quebró, pero él permaneció en silencio.

—Sé que no tenía derecho, Jasper —siguió diciéndole al fin—. Pero quería… quería ayudarte, pagarte de algún modo todo lo que habías hecho por mí. En aquel momento, pensé que querías decirle todo aquello, pero que te sentías incapaz, así que decidí hacerlo por ti. Me había convencido a mí misma de que… Dios, no lo sé. A lo mejor hasta estaba celosa, pero creía que no la querías, y estaba segura de que ella no sentía nada por ti. Sobre todo cuando se casó con tanta rapidez.

Al sentir que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, paró el coche en el arcén.

—Jasper, ya sé que no basta con que te pida perdón, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

El silencio que descendió sobre el coche vibró durante un instante interminable.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías jugar a ser Dios con mi vida? —le preguntó él de repente. Sus palabras contenían tanta furia, que Rosalie dio un respingo—. ¿Quién demonios te puso al mando?

Ella se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, y le dijo con voz queda:

—Yo me he repetido mil veces todo lo que puedas decirme, pero tienes derecho a desahogarte.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste con mi vida?

—Sí —Rosalie se estremeció.

—Iba a pedirle a Alice que se casara conmigo aquella noche, la noche que te encontré en mi habitación, la noche en que me dijiste que se había ido con Wickerton.

—Oh, Dios… —Rosalie sofocó un sollozo, y apoyó la cabeza en el volante—. Jamás pensé que… no me di cuenta de que ella significaba tanto para ti.

—¿Es que no entiendes que ella era lo único que yo quería?, ¡lo era todo para mí! Estaba medio loco de preocupación, porque no sabía si aceptaría mi proposición —Jasper dio un puñetazo contra el salpicadero—. Dios, aún no lo sé. Nunca lo sabré.

Rosalie se incorporó al oír su tono de voz angustiado.

—Jasper, si fueras a verla y…

El la interrumpió con rotundidad al pensar en el niño, en su hijo.

—No. Ahora existen otras razones.

—Iré a hablar con ella, puedo…

—¡No! Mantente alejada de ella.

—Vale —le dijo ella, con voz temblorosa—. Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Sí, es lo que quiero.

—Sigues enamorado de ella.

Jasper se volvió para mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

—Sí, pero el amor a veces no basta. No creo que sea capaz de llegar a olvidar…

—¿El qué?

—Algo que me arrebató… —Jasper sintió que la energía cargada de furia volvía a hervirle en las venas—. Tengo que tomar el aire, tengo que caminar.

Cuando él abrió la puerta con brusquedad, Rosalie posó una mano en su brazo para detenerlo.

—Jasper, ¿quieres que me vaya a California? Puedo inventarme alguna excusa, dejar que Emm y Emmett se queden aquí hasta que acabe el torneo. No me quedaré a ver la final si no quieres que esté aquí.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —le contestó él, con voz cortante. Cuando salió y empezó a cerrar de un portazo, sus miradas se encontraron y vio el brillo de dolor en sus ojos. La había protegido durante toda su vida, y el amor que sentía por ella tenía las raíces muy profundas—. Todo eso es agua pasada, Rosalie —le dijo, con más calma—. Ya ha quedado atrás, olvídate del asunto.

Jasper dio media vuelta y se fue, pero ni él mismo fue capaz de creerse sus propias palabras.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-23-**_

Alice se sentó en la cama para ver el partido de Jasper por la tele, y apenas prestó atención a las palabras del comentarista mientras iba analizando cada uno de sus golpes por sí misma; a pesar de que no podía ir al estadio, nada habría podido impedir que lo viera competir.

Observó su rostro con atención en los primeros planos. Los signos de tensión eran obvios, pero estaba completamente concentrado y su energía era tan volátil como siempre… quizá incluso más que nunca.

Cada vez que repetían uno de sus golpes a cámara lenta, se quedaba sin aliento al ver su imponente físico. Era un atleta puro, y su furia bullía justo debajo de la disciplina. La raqueta era una extensión del brazo que iba golpeando la pelota con fuerza creciente, su pelo rebelde estaba sujeto con una cinta, y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con una rabia apenas contenida. Se preguntó si lo que lo motivaba era sólo el juego y su sed insaciable de victoria, o si en aquella ocasión lo acicateaban otras emociones; si era así, estaba claro que le proporcionaban aún más ímpetu.

Jasper era una explosión latente, una tormenta a punto de desatar toda su furia. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su control estaba al límite, pero eso sólo contribuía a aumentar la emoción de su juego.

Cuando lanzó un tremendo golpe con efecto, Edward respondió con un potente revés. Los golpes fueron sucediéndose… un revés cortado, un globo… una volea pilló a Edward a contrapié, y no pudo alcanzarla; sin embargo, el juez de línea la cantó mala con bastante retraso.

Jasper se volvió hacia el hombre, y lo fulminó con la mirada; Alice se estremeció cuando la cámara lo enfocó de lleno, porque parecía que estaba mirándola directamente. Por un instante, tuvo la sensación de que estaban mirándose a los ojos, hasta que él regresó a la línea de fondo y esperó con expresión intensa el saque de Edward. Alice soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Jasper parecía capaz de anticipar el bote de la pelota con un acierto sorprendente. Si quedaba muerta, él ya estaba allí para levantarla; si botaba mucho, él ya estaba colocado para golpear. Subía a la red para atacar una y otra vez, retaba a Edward, y salía victorioso en cada punto. Su juego era pura agresión, pura potencia, era Hale en su máxima expresión. Era normal que hasta un jugador de la talla y la experiencia de Edward se desmoralizara si le devolvían un saque con un obús fulminante que daba de lleno en la línea.

Alice deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar allí, pero sabía que él no quería tenerla cerca. Le costaría mucho olvidar la mezcla de furia y de repugnancia con la que la había mirado. Un hombre como él no tenía emociones ambivalentes; con él, era odio o amor, y ella había sido el blanco de ambos sentimientos.

Tenía que aceptar que la había sacado de su vida por completo, tenía que… ¿rendirse? De repente, alzó la barbilla. ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo? Miró hacia la pantalla justo cuando la cámara le enfocaba la cara, y al ver sus ojos opacos y expresivos antes de que su cuerpo se estirara en el saque, la fuerza de sus sentimientos la golpeó de lleno. Lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba…

Se levantó de golpe, y soltó una imprecación. Si iba a perder, iba a hacerlo luchando, igual que en la cancha. No iba a permitir que él la apartara de su vida así como así, se le había olvidado momentáneamente que sus acciones ya no se centraban en lo que querían las personas que la rodeaban, que ya no pensaba sólo en contentar a los demás. Si Jasper no quería verla, peor para él, porque no iba a tener más remedio que verla… y que escucharla.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta justo cuando apagó la tele, y fue a abrir con impaciencia; sin embargo, su firme determinación se convirtió en un asombro absoluto cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—¡Papá!

—Hola, Alice. ¿Puedo entrar? —Jim no sonrió al ver a su hija.

Alice se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo alto, y tenía la misma piel bronceada y el mismo pelo negro de siempre. Seguía siendo su padre. Sintió un amor irrefrenable, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Papá, me alegro tanto de verte… —lo agarró de la mano para que entrara, pero cuando cerró la puerta tras él, se creó un incómodo silencio—. Por favor, siéntate —le dijo al fin. Luchó por encontrar algún comentario adecuado, y optó por preguntarle—: ¿Quieres que te pida una bebida?, ¿te apetece un café?

—No.

Jim Brandon se sentó en una silla, y miró a su hija. Estaba más delgada, y tan nerviosa como él. Desde la llamada de Jasper, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

—Alice… por favor, siéntate —cuando ella lo hizo, le dijo con voz un poco tensa—: Quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que estoy por cómo has jugado durante esta temporada.

—Gracias.

—Lo que más me enorgullece es el último partido que jugaste.

Alice sonrió, porque era muy típico en él hablar de tenis antes de nada.

—Perdí.

—Jugaste. Jugaste hasta el último punto, y dudo que muchos de los que te vieron en ese partido supieran que estabas enferma.

—No estaba enferma, si salí a la cancha…

—Fue porque estabas preparada. Eso es algo que te inculqué desde pequeña.

—Es una cuestión de orgullo y deportividad —añadió ella con voz suave, mientras entrelazaba las manos sobre su regazo. Eran palabras que su padre le había repetido una y otra vez durante los entrenamientos.

Jim contempló en silencio las elegantes manos de su hija. Siempre había sido su princesa, su preciosa princesa dorada. Había querido darle el mundo entero, y que ella se lo mereciera.

—No iba a venir a verte.

Ella no mostró señal alguna de que sus palabras la hubieran herido.

—¿Qué ha hecho que cambies de idea?

—Varias cosas, pero sobre todo tu último partido.

Alice se levantó y fue hacia la ventana.

—Así que ha hecho falta que pierda para que vengas a verme, ¿no? —le dijo con cierta amargura. A pesar de que seguía queriendo a su padre, ya no sentía la necesidad de adularlo constantemente—. Durante años te necesité tanto y esperé, no perdí la esperanza de que me perdonaras.

—Es muy difícil perdonar lo que hiciste, Alice.

Jim se levantó también. Su hija era más fuerte que antes, y no sabía cómo tratar a la mujer en la que se había convertido.

—Para mí fue muy difícil aceptar que a mi padre le importaba más como deportista que como hija.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿En serio? —Alice se volvió, y lo miró con calma—. Me diste la espalda porque renuncié a mi carrera, y te negaste a verme a pesar de saber lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Sólo te tenía a ti, pero como tú me diste la espalda, me quedé sola.

—Intenté apoyarte, aceptar tu decisión de casarte con aquel hombre a pesar de que sabías lo que pensaba al respecto —Jim sintió una culpabilidad inesperada que le enfadó—. Intenté entender cómo era posible que renunciaras a lo que eras para jugar a ser otra cosa.

—No tuve otro remedio —le dijo ella, indignada.

—Tú fuiste la que tomó la decisión de cambiar su carrera por un título, Alice. Igual que tomaste la decisión respecto al niño, mi nieto.

—Por favor —Alice se llevó las manos a las sienes, y le dio la espalda—. Por favor, no hables del niño. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he tenido que pagar por ese momento de descuido.

—¿Descuido? —Jim se quedó atónito—. ¿Crees que la concepción de un niño es un descuido?

—¡No, claro que no! —exclamó ella, con voz trémula—. Me refiero a su pérdida. Si no hubiera perdido la compostura, si hubiera mirado por dónde iba, no me habría caído. No habría perdido al hijo de Jasper.

—¿Qué? —Jim sintió que el dolor lo golpeaba de lleno en el estómago, y tuvo que volver a sentarse—. ¿Te caíste?, ¿era el hijo de Jasper? —se pasó una mano por los ojos, mientras intentaba entender todo aquello; de repente, se sintió viejo, frágil y asustado—. Alice, ¿estás diciéndome que perdiste al hijo de Jasper por una caída?

—Sí —Alice se volvió a mirarlo—. Te escribí una carta en la que te lo explicaba todo.

—No recibí nada —Jim alargó una mano temblorosa hacia ella, y esperó a que se la agarrara—. Alice, James me dijo que te habías quedado embarazada de él, y que habías abortado.

Por un instante, su hija pareció incapaz de entender aquellas palabras, de asimilar su significado, y él sintió el peso de su edad al verla tan vulnerable.

—Me hizo creer que habías decidido abortar a su hijo —al ver que ella se tambaleaba un poco, agarró su otra mano—. Me dijo que lo habías hecho sin que él lo supiera, sin su permiso. Parecía devastado, y yo lo creí —cuando a ella le flaquearon las piernas, la ayudó a bajar lentamente hasta que quedó arrodillada delante de él—. Lo creí.

—Oh, Dios —susurró ella, conmocionada, y sintió que los dedos de su padre temblaban en los suyos.

—Me llamó por teléfono desde Londres, y parecía medio enloquecido… creí que por el dolor. Me dijo que no se lo habías contado hasta que ya estaba hecho, que le habías dicho que no querías niños que interfirieran con la vida que querías tener como lady Wickerton.

—No creía que ni siquiera James fuera capaz de ser tan vengativo y cruel.

Todo empezó a tener sentido. Su padre no había respondido a sus cartas porque James se había encargado de que no se enviaran. Cuando lo había llamado, él se había mostrado frío y cortante y le había dicho que no aceptaría jamás su decisión, y ella había supuesto que se refería a la de abandonar su carrera deportiva.

—Quería hacerme pagar —dijo, al apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de su padre—. Quería que nunca dejara de pagar.

Jim tomó su rostro entre las manos con ternura.

—Cuéntamelo todo. Debería haberte escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

Ella empezó por lo de Rosalie y no se dejó nada en el tintero, ni siquiera su distanciamiento de Jasper. Jim apretó los labios con fuerza cuando le narró el accidente y la escena del hospital con James, y se dio cuenta de que había sido un necio.

—Y ahora, Jasper… —Alice empalideció al darse cuenta de la verdad—. Jasper cree que… seguro que James le dijo que había abortado.

—No, se lo dije yo.

—¿Tú?, pero ¿cómo…?

—Me llamó hace un par de noches, para intentar convencerme de que hablara contigo. Le dije lo bastante para que se creyera esa mentira, igual que yo me la había creído.

—Aquella noche, cuando me desperté… oh, Dios, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su hijo… ¡las cosas que me dijo! En aquel momento, no podía pensar —cerró los ojos, y añadió—: No me extraña que me odie —de repente, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta—. Tengo que contarle la verdad y lograr que me crea, voy al club. Lo obligaré a escucharme, tengo que conseguir que lo entienda.

—El partido debe de estar a punto de acabar —Jim se levantó con dificultad. Su hija había pasado por un infierno, y él sólo le había causado más dolor—. Cuando llegues allí, ya se habrá ido.

Alice le echó una ojeada a su reloj.

—No sé dónde se hospeda —soltó el pomo de la puerta, y se acercó al teléfono—. Voy a tener que averiguarlo.

—Alice… —Jim alargó la mano hacia ella, con un gesto lleno de inseguridad—. Perdóname.

Alice lo miró, y volvió a colgar el teléfono. Hizo caso omiso de su mano, y se lanzó a sus brazos.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**-24-**_

Cuando Jasper llegó a su habitación, ya era casi medianoche. Llevaba dos horas bebiendo sin parar, celebrando su victoria; al fin y al cabo, uno no ganaba el Grand Slam todos los días… y tampoco recibía las insinuaciones de media docena de mujeres. Soltó un resoplido burlón mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. ¿Por qué demonios no había aceptado el ofrecimiento de alguna de ellas?

«Porque ninguna de ellas era Alice». Apartó a un lado aquel pensamiento mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta. No, Alice no había tenido nada que ver; simplemente, no tenía ganas de acostarse con nadie. Estaba cansado, y había bebido demasiado. Alice ya era agua pasada.

Por fin entró tambaleante en la oscura habitación del hotel. Sabía que se había pasado con el alcohol, y mientras se bebía un vaso tras otro, se había dicho que no lo hacía para olvidar, sino para celebrar. El chico de los barrios bajos de Chicago había alcanzado la cima con creces.

Al demonio con todo, se dijo, mientras tiraba las llaves al suelo. Un poco tambaleante, se quitó la camisa y la tiró también. Si lograba llegar a la cama sin encender la luz, podría dormir. Sí, esa noche lograría conciliar el sueño, porque el licor en su organismo bastaría para anestesiarlo. Aquella noche, no soñaría con una piel tersa y cálida, ni con unos ojos color azul oscuro.

Mientras iba a tientas al dormitorio, se quedó cegado cuando una luz se encendió de repente, y soltó una imprecación mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano y se apoyaba en la pared con la otra.

—Apaga esa cosa —murmuró.

—Vaya, así que el ganador regresa victorioso.

Al oír aquella voz suave, Jasper apartó la mano de sus ojos. Al ver a Alice sentada en una silla, serena y compuesta, hermosa y tentadora, sintió que el deseo se abría paso entre el alcohol.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Y muy borracho —añadió ella, como si no hubiera oído sus palabras. Se levantó de la silla, y se acercó a él—. Supongo que te lo mereces después del partido de hoy. ¿Debería añadir mis felicitaciones a las de todos los demás?

—Vete de aquí. No quiero hablar contigo —Jasper se apartó de la pared.

—Voy a pedirte un café, y después hablaremos —le dijo ella con calma.

—¡Te he dicho que te vayas! —Jasper la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza—. Vete antes de que pierda los nervios y te haga daño.

Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero no se dejó intimidar.

—Me iré cuando hayamos hablado.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte? —Jasper la colocó de espaldas a la pared, y añadió—: ¿Sabes que quiero darte una paliza?

—Sí —Alice se mantuvo firme—. Jasper, si me escucharas…

—No quiero escucharte —de repente, la recordó durmiendo exhausta en la cama—. Vete mientras aún me queda algo de control.

—No puedo —Alice levantó una mano hacia su mejilla—. Jasper…

Se cortó en seco cuando él la apretó contra la pared; por un instante, pensó que iba a golpearla, pero entonces su boca descendió y la besó con una pasión salvaje. La obligó a abrir los labios, y la penetró con la lengua mientras ella forcejeaba. Al notar el sabor a licor, Alice recordó que el alcohol se mezclaba con la furia en sus venas e intentó apartarse, pero él le agarró la cabeza sin la ternura a la que la tenía acostumbrada.

Jasper inhaló su aroma, la mezcla de talco con un perfume suave y sexy, e intuyó su miedo. Cuando Alice soltó un pequeño sonido de súplica antes de dejar de resistirse, relajó las manos y empezó a acariciarla sin darse cuenta. Sus labios perdieron su fiereza, y empezaron a saborearla. Susurrando su nombre, recorrió su piel con pequeños besos hasta que sintió que su esencia femenina volvía a penetrar en él. Dios, cuánto la había echado de menos.

—No puedo vivir sin ti —susurró—. No puedo —descendió hasta el suelo, y la arrastró consigo.

Estaba perdido en ella… en la textura de su piel, en su sabor, en su aroma. Su mente estaba llena de Alice, y no podía pensar. Las sensaciones lo gobernaban, recorrían su piel en estremecimientos que seguían el paso de los dedos de ella por su cuerpo. Era como si estuviera intentando calmarlo y excitarlo a la vez, y era incapaz de resistirse a ella, a lo mucho que la necesitaba. Como en un trance, la recorrió con la boca, la saboreó entera con un hambre insaciable. La respiración agitada de Alice era como música para sus oídos, y fue marcando su ritmo.

El aire fue cargándose de pasión mientras la acariciaba en los lugares secretos que la hacían gemir. Ella se estremeció, y enredó las manos en su pelo para guiarlo exigente a los espacios que había dejado desatendidos. Con una avidez generosa, lo guió de nuevo hasta su boca y su lengua empezó a trazarle los labios antes de penetrar para saborearlo. Jasper respondió enfebrecido.

Lo que sentía por ella era irracional, pero al fin y al cabo, él ya estaba más allá de la razón. Sin ella, había habido un vacío que ni siquiera podía llenar con su furia, pero ese vacío estaba cerrándose con su presencia. Alice estaba en su sangre, en sus huesos, era una parte tan esencial de sí mismo, que había sido incapaz de encontrar la más mínima separación entre ambos, y no quería hacerlo.

Ella empezó a moverse bajo su cuerpo con sensualidad, y aunque él susurró una negativa contra sus labios, el deseo que le corría por las venas tomó las riendas, y la penetró antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Entonces las sensaciones empezaron a girar en un torbellino incontrolable, y gritó su nombre con una mezcla de éxtasis y de desesperación.

Completamente saciado, se apartó de ella y se tumbó de espaldas en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el techo. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que pasara?, ¿cómo podía sentir tanto amor por la mujer que se había prometido sacar de su vida?, ¿cómo podía experimentar tanto placer con ella? Se preguntó si alguna vez tendría fuerzas para mantenerse alejado de Alice. La vida sin ella sería un infierno, y con ella también.

—Jasper… —Alice le posó una mano en el hombro.

—No —él se levantó sin mirarla, y mientras se ponía los vaqueros con manos temblorosas, murmuró—: Por el amor de Dios, vístete —de repente, se preguntó quién había usado a quién—. ¿Tienes un coche?

Alice se sentó, y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Hacía sólo unos minutos que él había estado besándoselo.

—No.

—Voy a pedirte un taxi.

—No hace falta —Alice empezó a vestirse en silencio, y finalmente comentó—: Está claro que te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado.

—No pienso disculparme —le espetó él.

—No te lo he pedido —le contestó ella con voz suave—. Iba a decirte que yo no me arrepiento. Te quiero, y hacer el amor contigo es sólo una manera de demostrártelo —consiguió abrocharse la blusa al tercer intento, y al levantar la mirada, vio que él estaba de espaldas a ella en la ventana—. Jasper, he venido a contarte varias cosas que debes saber. Cuando acabe, me iré y te daré tiempo para pensar en ellas.

—¿No entiendes que no quiero pensar más?

—Es lo último que voy a pedirte.

—De acuerdo —Jasper se frotó la cara con las manos en un gesto de fatiga desacostumbrado en él. No sabía si había sido la pasión o la furia lo que había borrado los efectos del alcohol en su organismo, pero estaba completamente sobrio—. Creo que será mejor que te diga antes de nada que Rosalie se inventó todo lo que te dijo hace tres años. Yo no sabía nada del tema, pero me ha contado lo que hizo. Intentó protegerme a su manera.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella, y la miró con una sonrisa carente de humor.

—¿De verdad creíste que me había cansado de ti?, ¿que quería acabar con nuestra relación?, ¿que estaba buscando la manera de dejarte sin demasiado jaleo y sin interferencias en mi carrera?

Alice abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Era extraño que aquellas palabras aún tuvieran el poder de herirla y de ponerla a la defensiva.

—Está claro que lo creíste —añadió él.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?, todo lo que me dijo tu hermana encajaba. No me dijiste que ibas en serio conmigo, no hablaste de un posible futuro en común.

—Ninguno de los dos lo hicimos.

Alice se negó a aceptar la lógica de sus palabras.

—Si me hubieras dicho al menos una vez…

—A lo mejor no estabas segura de tus propios sentimientos, y cuando Rosalie te dijo todo eso, corriste a los brazos de Wickerton… a pesar de que estabas esperando un hijo mío.

—No sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me casé con James —al ver que él se encogía de hombros, se puso furiosa y lo agarró de los brazos—. ¡No lo sabía! A lo mejor si lo hubiera sabido antes me habría limitado a marcharme sin más, no sé lo que habría hecho. Ya estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de que estuvieras cansándote de mí cuando Rosalie me lo confirmó.

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste una idea tan estúpida?

—Estabas muy taciturno, muy cerrado en ti mismo, y lo que ella me dijo tenía sentido.

—Estaba taciturno y cerrado en mí mismo porque estaba buscando la mejor manera de pedirle a Alice Brandon, toda una señorita de alta alcurnia del tenis, que se casara con Hale, un tipo que se había criado en los barrios bajos.

Alice dio un paso hacia él, mientras intentaba asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Querías casarte conmigo?

—Aún tengo el anillo que te compré.

—¿Un anillo?, ¿me compraste un anillo? —por alguna razón, eso fue lo que más le impactó.

—Había planeado una proposición muy convencional. Si eso no funcionaba, pensé en secuestrarte.

Ella intentó reír, porque tenía miedo de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

—Habría funcionado.

—Si me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada…

—¡No lo sabía, Jasper! ¡Maldita sea! —le dio un golpe en el pecho, y añadió—: ¿Crees que me habría casado con James de haberlo sabido? Me enteré semanas después de la boda.

—¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste entonces?

—¿Crees que quería recuperarte así? —el viejo orgullo hizo que levantara la barbilla—. Además, estaba casada con otro hombre, le había hecho una promesa.

—Una promesa que significó más para ti que la vida del niño que habíamos creado juntos —le dijo él con amargura—. Una promesa que te permitió entrar en una de esas clínicas estériles y destruir algo inocente y hermoso, algo mío.

La imagen era demasiado horrible, la verdad demasiado dolorosa. Alice se lanzó contra él, y lo golpeó una y otra vez hasta que él le sujetó las manos a la espalda.

—¡Y mío! —le gritó ella con furia—. ¡También era mío!, ¿es que eso no importa?

—No lo quisiste —Jasper la agarró con más fuerza cuando ella intentó apartarse—. Pero no tuviste la decencia de preguntarme si yo lo quería. ¿Es que no pudiste soportar la idea de llevar parte de mí en tu interior durante nueve meses?

—No me preguntes lo que pude soportar —Alice estaba furiosa, y le espetó—: No aborté de forma deliberada, perdí el bebé. Lo perdí, y estuve a punto de morir en el proceso. ¿Te sentirías mejor si hubiera sido así? Dios sabe que lo intenté.

—¿Lo perdiste? —Jasper le soltó las muñecas, y la agarró de los hombros—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡James también me odió! —le gritó—. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, se lo dije, pero él me dijo que lo había engañado, que lo había manipulado para que tuviera que cargar con la paternidad del bebé después de que tú me rechazaras. Se negó a creer nada de lo que le dije, y discutimos sin parar. Estábamos cerca de las escaleras, y él estaba gritándome… lo único que quería era alejarme, irme de allí —se cubrió la cara con las manos al recordar de nuevo lo sucedido con demasiada claridad—. Eché a correr sin mirar, y me caí. Intenté frenar la caída, pero creo que me golpeé la cabeza con la barandilla. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté y el niño ya no estaba.

Jasper lo vio con claridad, como si se tratara de una escena que estaba proyectándose delante de sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios, Alice… —intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó de él.

—Te necesitaba a mi lado, pero sabía que nunca podrías perdonarme. Como todo parecía carecer de importancia, hice lo que James quería —se apretó las manos contra los ojos para contener las lágrimas—. No quería que te enteraras, no habría soportado que lo supieras cuando ya no querías estar conmigo —bajó las manos, y lo miró a los ojos—. Pagué por perder a tu hijo, Jasper. Durante tres años, no hice nada que me importara, y sufrí su pérdida sola. No puedo seguir de luto.

—No —Jasper fue hasta la ventana, y la abrió como si necesitara respirar aire fresco; sin embargo, no había brisa alguna, nada que pudiera aliviar el dolor que lo quemaba por dentro—. Tú has tenido años para sobreponerte, pero yo sólo he tenido días —Jasper se dio cuenta de que había soportado todo aquello sola, que se había pasado años sin nadie, y respiró hondo varias veces—. ¿Estuviste muy grave?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estuviste muy grave? —la pregunta estaba cargada de tensión. Al ver que ella no respondía, se volvió a mirarla—. ¿La caída fue grave?

—Per… perdí al bebé.

—Te he preguntado por ti.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, con la mente en blanco. Nadie le había preguntado aquello, ni siquiera su padre. Al ver su expresión angustiada, sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—Maldita sea, Alice… ¿sufriste una conmoción?, ¿te rompiste algún hueso? Has dicho que estuviste a punto de morir.

—El bebé murió —le dijo ella, entumecida.

Él se acercó a ella, y la agarró de los hombros.

—¡Te he preguntado por ti! ¿Es que no sabes que eres lo más importante del mundo para mí? Podemos tener docenas de hijos si quieres, pero necesito saber lo que te pasó.

—No me acuerdo de gran cosa, porque me sedaron. Me hicieron transfusiones… —Alice empezó a asimilar sus palabras, y se dio cuenta de que la angustia que había en sus ojos era por ella—. Jasper… —enterró la cara contra su pecho, y se aferró a él—. Todo eso ha quedado atrás.

—Tendría que haber estado contigo —le dijo él, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—. Deberíamos haber pasado por todo eso juntos.

—Sólo quiero que me digas que me quieres, que digas las palabras.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti —le agarró la barbilla para alzarle la cabeza y que lo mirara a los ojos, y le dijo—: Te quiero —al ver que la primera lágrima le caía por la mejilla, se la secó con un beso—. No llores. Se acabaron las lágrimas, Rostro. Se acabó el dolor.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, hasta que las ganas de llorar remitieron.

—Se acabó el dolor —repitió, antes de alzar la cara hacia él.

Jasper la acarició con las puntas de los dedos.

—Te hice daño.

—Dejamos que otras personas nos hicieran daño, pero no va a volver a pasar —le dijo ella.

—¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan estúpidos para estar a punto de perderlo todo por segunda vez? Se acabaron los secretos, Alice.

—Se acabaron los secretos. ¿Nos damos una tercera oportunidad, Jasper?

—Funciono mejor bajo presión —le besó la sien, y añadió—: Doble punto de ruptura, Rostro. Estoy en una racha ganadora.

—Deberías estar celebrándolo.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—No conmigo —Alice lo besó antes de añadir—: Podríamos ir a mi hotel, comprar una botella de champán por el camino.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí, y preocuparnos mañana del champán.

—Ya es mañana —le recordó ella.

—Entonces, tenemos todo el día —Jasper empezó a llevarla hacia el dormitorio.

—Espera un momento —Alice liberó su mano, y retrocedió un paso—. Me gustaría oír ahora mismo esa proposición convencional.

—Vamos, Alice —Jasper intentó agarrarla de nuevo, pero ella lo esquivó.

—Lo digo en serio.

Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y le dijo:

—Ya sabes que quiero que te cases conmigo.

—Eso no es una proposición convencional —Alice se cruzó de brazos, y se limitó a esperar. Al ver que él permanecía en silencio, le dijo—: ¿Quieres que te escriba una chuleta?, tendrías que decir algo así como… «Alice…».

—Ya sé lo que se supone que tengo que decir —murmuró él—, pero prefiero intentar lo del secuestro.

Alice se echó a reír, se acercó a él, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Pídemelo —susurró, con los labios a meros milímetros de los suyos.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Alice? —Jasper sintió que aquellos labios que permanecían tan cerca de los suyos se curvaban en una sonrisa, pero ella no contestó. Bajó la mirada hasta su boca, y volvió a levantarla al cabo de unos segundos para que sus ojos se encontraran—. ¿Y bien?

—Estoy pensándomelo. Esperaba algo con flores, quizá hasta un poco de poesía, o… —se quedó sin aliento cuando él se la echó al hombro, y comentó—: Sí, esto no está nada mal, ya te diré algo dentro de un par de días.

Jasper la dejó caer desde su hombro, y rebotó varias veces en la cama.

—O antes —añadió, al ver que él empezaba a desabrocharle la blusa.

—Cállate.

—¿No quieres oír mi respuesta?

—Mañana nos ocuparemos del papeleo.

—No he dicho…

—Y de los análisis de sangre.

—No he accedido a…

Su boca la silenció con un beso largo y profundo, mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección.

—Aunque probablemente podrías convencerme —añadió ella, con un suspiro de placer.

**Fin**

7


End file.
